The Master of Assassins
by fantasyra
Summary: One day you will scream for me to save you..and I will whisper..No.' New allies and a new identity rise from the ashes of his old life. Part of the Eight Shades Universe, Considered the Fourth Shade.
1. The Fallen Hero

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torcher, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 1, The Fallen Hero

In the semi darkness of the prison cell an emaciated figure lay upon a tattered blanket, its only protection against the insanely cold stone floor below. The sounds of the storm tossed sea sounds endlessly though the dreary halls about, but the figure does not hear it. All it hears are the screams of a woman begging for her son's life. Begging endlessly for his life to be spared only to be denied by the cold laughter of her murderer. No one else hears those sounds, only him since it's all in his head, courtesy of the Dementors that surround his cell. The same ones that have been there for the last 90 days, not that the figure knows what day it is or how long he has been here. He only knows the screams of the woman, the vision of his best female friend being felled by a dark spell, and the broken voice of a male friend telling him, there was no pulse.

Other times he sees other people fall. His Godfather falling though a dark curtain. A young man bathed in green light next to him and an endless stream of beatings and abuse. His ears ring with pain-filled screams of pain, loss, and hurt. Most times the voices belong to someone else. Sometimes, it was his own.

He had received quite the education on Dementors since he came to this place. He learned that they not only feed on good emotion and make you relive your worst experiences, but over enough time they learned how to dig about to parade them across the victims mind. The longer the same Dementors feed from a person, the better they got at it. They learned what hurt you the most and brought those to the foreground.

He knew a way to fight them but guards never left him alone long enough for it to do any more good than hold on to just a small shred of his old sanity. Then again, he knows he might have lost even that some time ago. Like his Godfather he was an animagus, but it did him no good in this place. No one knew of his ability but they kept him far too weak to be able to transform. Not that he could feel enough of his magic to be able to do anything anyways.

Aside from the mental battleground he was forced to fight every moment he was in this place, he had to deal with the physical too. His enemies owned the prison; little did anyone but him know it. Most of the guards belonged in Voldemort's camp and they took great pleasure in coming to his cell to show him how much Voldemort thought of him. Daily they strung him up and beat him, shredding his skin and abusing weakened muscles and bone only to heal him up, leafing no evidence and so they could do it again the next day.

This was his new life and had been since the Wizengamot had sentenced him to three months in the prison for use of an Unforgivable Curse, destruction of Ministry Property, and breaking and entering of said Ministry. Did it matter he was trying to rescue someone? Not to them. Did it matter he brought proof of Voldemort's return? Not in the slightest. All that mattered was that he was guilty of those crimes. They called his sentence justice, yet he called it hell.

Every day here felt like years and years to him. The Dementors sometimes showed things from his mind that he had never even lived. He found himself plagued many times by memories of Ginny torturing him, being tortured by many different people, Hermione being tortured by Bellitrix, and being betrayed by his best friend Ron. In all these things he was older than he is now, but he lived them again and again. Once they showed him Dumbledore being killed by Snape, but he never saw that one again because he enjoyed it too much. Dumbledore was the main force that put him in here and Harry would love nothing more than to do the deed himself.

Years of near starvation thanks to his only blood relatives and the old man himself gave his body the understanding it needed to survive the meager rations they called food in this place. His body was no stranger to light meals and though they made sure to give him just enough to live, it was a pitiful amount. Still, he was a survivor, and he was still here, no matter how much he wished for the end to come.

Voldemort had not been idle either. He sent him visions many times of the things he was doing in back in the world. Rape, torture, murder, he showed him everything he did. His mental defenses had been shredded in this place and it only furthered to crush his meager grip on his sanity. As he opened a blood-encrusted eye he thought to himself, he was still here. He was still alive. His eye fogged in pain looked over to the Dementor that stood watch in front of his cell. He wondered again for the thousandth time if he could somehow convince it to just kill him. He hadn't yet but there was always hope if he could ever figure out how communicate with it.

That was pretty much how his days went. There was no day or night here to mark the passage of time, just pitch-black and gray dark. When it was gray dark the guards came in, strung him up and beat him with knotted, coarse ropes soaked in rancid water or urine. Sometimes just to change it up they used rods of bamboo. Those, though only broke over his body, which led to shredding him and making more work for the healers. Then, when they grew tired or he was too close to breaking he was healed and two Dementors were posted outside his cell to torment his mind. Voldemort would break into his ravaged mind on occasion, which broke the cycle nicely.

Through the fog of his mind he could never understand what the Healers got out of this. They did not look like the typical Voldemort supporters, but they never said anything about what was happening to him. It was just another day at work for them. It was a small consolation that there might have been others being tortured like him.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of the Dementors leave and withdraw from his mind. He blinked several times at the sudden feeling of their absence and wondered if he had somehow gotten his wish and they had finally killed him. It was such a heady feeling to be free of them for the moment and a small smile, the first since his time here, graced his face. It disappeared when he noticed the new figure standing at his cell door. Dressed in eye watering brightly blue robes decked out with little stars and planets, was the one person he never wanted to see.

"Hello Harry." His gentle grandfatherly voice grated on his every nerve. That mad twinkle in his eye brought a rage to his barley beating heart.

"Dumbledore." His own voice was ragged and rough. It was the first word he remembered saying that was not ripped from his throat during endless hours of torture.

Harry Potter continued to lie in his filthy tattered robes sending all his hatred through his eyes to the old man before him. They where the same robes he was wearing that day at the Ministry three months ago. "Your sentence is served, it is time to go." Harry watched as the cell door opened and the old man stepped in. He struggled to rise from his blanket hissing with the pain that spiked though his joints and muscles all the while.

He was never able to figure out how the Healers did it but they removed all physical traces of what was done to him but managed to leave behind the pain of the experiences. As he wobbled to his feet clutching the wall, he wondered if it was phantom pain from remembering what they had done to him, or if it was real. Either way he was hurting, but fought to rise anyway. Dumbledore made to steady him but when he felt the old mans touch on his arm he jerked away falling roughly to the ground again.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your fucking help." Harry noted that Dumbledore pulled back allowing him to get up on his own with only a sigh at his language and attitude. Once again he was back on legs that refused to support his meager weight and leaning against the wall to catch his breath keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

It seemed to take them hours to transverse the multiple layers of the old prison due to his weakened condition and refusal of aid. He had to stop many times to catch his breath or to relive the aching discomfort of his bones and muscles. By the time they boarded the boat, he was exhausted beyond any he ever remembered. On the same token though, his first taste of air not filtered by the dank corridors of Azkaban seemed to lend him new strength. As he curled up into a loose ball at the front of the boat, he wondered if he was going to wake up anytime soon. His freedom could only come like a dream after his time as an inmate. He would never understand how Sirius had lived in that hell for all the years that he did.

xxxxxx

"Now remember, we only get one shot at this so it's got to go smooth." Stated the young man in the back of the van. He was tall. Just about six foot and built like a brick house. He watched as the others nodded, not that he expected less, he was the leader of their gang and they always did what he told them.

A wiry, rat-faced teen behind the wheel turned in his seat to look at him. "I still don't know about this, Big D. The neighborhood's one thing, but this puts us in the big time. You sure that club guy's got our back?"

Dudley Dursley nodded his thick neck. "Don't sweat the details, all you got to do is drive Pierce. Me and John got rest." John was built like Dudley, massively. He gave Pierce an easy grin while thumping the cricket bat in his hand. The only other person in the van that was apart of his crew was Jacob. He sat shotgun keeping a pistol lowered but ready. "As far as The Boss goes, I told you already, he's got our back. We do this job and we've done him a solid. Now shut up and do what I told you."

The last person was a woman none of them had ever seen before, and only Dudley had seen her face out of his crew. She was the reason they where here in the first place. Her face was hooded and a great gray cloak that concealed her body. The others thought it was weird, but after Dudley told them about what he termed "The Underground" they backed off.

"Just remember, I get first shot at the freak. I got a score to settle with the prick." The others nodded as he and John climbed out of the van.

They walked up to the area between houses eleven and thirteen looking about when John turned to him. "You really believe this crap about Magic don't you?"

Dudley nodded. "Just take him by surprise and you won't have to worry about it. I've done some reading on them. We don't want him able to fight back. If what she told us is true, he should appear here. Do your thing and I got the rest."

John smirked at him. "Cheers then." He handed the bat to Dudley and walked over to a light pole to wait. Dudley hid himself behind a row of bushes that where big enough to hide his massive bulk.

It was a huge surprise when the woman had come to him yesterday demanding his help today. Once she had outlined everything for him and what he was likely to face, he knew there was only one person to go to, The Boss at Club Three. The most connected guy he knew, not that he knew many, and the only one he that believed him about the Magical world. He had supplied the van and weapons for the job today as well as outlining the plan for how things were to go. All things considered he wanted to send a message of his own to the freaks and saw this as two people doing each other a favor, though he assured Dudley that if he succeeded today he would actually owe him. Free drinks and VIP treatment at his place were just a few of the perks. He also offered money, lots of money. Dudley needed that to convince his crew to go along with him on this. They liked money.

Right after he had come back from school he noted that his parents where in great moods and they seemed to be practically celebrating something. It was not until the woman showed up that Dudley began to understand what. All of that led him to the here and now. The woman was plain strange. He had never seen her before, nor did he ever read or hear about her from any of Potter's things when he used to snoop.

The night passed by for some time as he sat and waited. This was the hard part, the waiting. He did not like to wait, but he knew that this time he needed to. There was no telling when the freak would show. Minutes turned into hours as the night passed quietly in this little corner of London until finally he heard a 'pop'. His eyes had grown droopy but he came wide-awake as he took in the sight before him.

Two figures had just appeared out of thin air in front of him. The first was an old man dressed in outlandish freak clothes. The other looked like a bum. The old man was holding the arm of the bum but let go when he jerked his arm from his grasp. He fell hard on the ground seeming unable to stop himself. He could feel his heart began to pound with excitement. It was time. He looked over at John and noticed he was walking over to the two and nodded his head.

The old man had bent to help the bum get up when he heard his signal from John. "Hey old man, you got a smoke?" Dudley rushed forward from his hiding spot just as he heard the van down the street start up.

It was over quick. The old man stood up quick and pulled a stick from his robes half turning to Dudley's running footsteps. He never got a look at him though, since before he could complete his turn, Dudley had swung the Cricket bat right in his face taking him clean off his feet. He had no sooner than laid out the old-timer when he tossed the bat to John who took a couple of swings into the torso of the guy. He pulled the 9mm from his back just as the van screeched to a halt beside them and the door opened.

John grabbed the bum up and jumped inside but Dudley was not finished quite yet. "Pay back's a bitch, ain't it Freak?" As quick as he could, he pulled the trigger several times putting three rounds into his right arm like he was told to. Just before he jumped into the van himself, he snatched up the freaks stick. "Go go go go go!" he shouted as he pulled the door shut hearing the squeal of the tires. He looked out the back window and did not see anyone run outside before they made the corner and were lost from site. He let out a bellow of victory that his crew echoed before he looked at the prize of the night.

His cousin Harry Potter was currently in the arms of the woman in the van. He could hear her crying while she clutched him to her, possessively. Harry was looking around confused while being held and leaning up against her. Dudley would have smirked, but this Harry Potter was a different man than the one he saw last year.

He had no idea what he Freaks had done to him, but he was all messed up. "Dud…Dudley?" At the tone of his voice Dudley could not hold back his smirk and let it grace his face.

"Hey Harry, you look like shite you know that?"

Harry blinked several times looking around at Dudley's gang. He was not surprised, they tormented him for years, they where not exactly friends. Finally after several moments he turned to look at Dudley his confusion not lessened at all. "What the Fuck is going on?"

"Rescue, o'course. She told us you were gonna be here tonight and so I called in the cavalry to pull you out." Harry looked at him blankly not seemingly to understand what was said to him.

"Rescue? Why in the nine hells would you come to rescue me? We hated each other since forever!"

Dudley nodded looking at him seriously. "Yeah, and you saved my arse last year anyways. I treated you like trash. Mum and Dad treated you like shite, yet you saved my life. I been thinking all year I was gonna make it up to you, but then your "people" went and locked you up. Mum and Dad thought it was a great laugh. Me though, I didn't think it was funny." He looked up at the woman who was still crying and holding her cousin for a moment before he looked back at Harry. "She started showing me "your" paper. I didn't understand a lot of it, but I understood the fact they were throwing you in jail for a couple of months over something stupid."

"So, she comes to me yesterday and tells me that old freak was gonna pull you from the slam they threw you in. Gonna bring you to a safe house and lock you up here until you do what they tell you to do. She asked me to help spring you for her. I owe you big time, so I go see this guy I know at Club Three. He's connected if you know what I mean. Anyways, I tell him I got a problem. He tells me he's got a solution. Knew who you where and seemed down right pissed about what was going on. He set it all up and I pulled in the Surrey Crew."

xxxxxx

Harry lay there listening to his cousin, telling him all of this, unbelieving all the while. DUDLEY rescued him from Dumbledore? What sick twisted parallel world did he wake up in where a Dursley saved him from Dumbledore? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way? He blinked a few times after his cousin stopped talking. The Greatest "Light" Wizard of the age had his arse handed to him by his muggle cousin. He couldn't get his head around that concept. His time in Azkaban must have unhinged him. He was mad, that was it. He lost his mind. No other explanation seemed to fit. He looked about the dark van trying to assimilate everything. If he was mad, it was still better than what he was expecting. Maybe madness was not so bad after all. Maybe sanity was just as overrated as Sirius had always claimed. It sure beat Azkaban. He wondered for a bit if Sirius went through something similar when he made his escape.

"Who is this 'she' you keep talking about?" He asked his cousin.

In response, Dudley simply looked above him. Harry leaned his head back and noticed for the first time that someone was holding him. His head was resting in her amble bosom and he tried to take in her appearance, but was defeated by the hooded cloak she wore. Just at that moment, they passed a light pole and it illuminated her features for just a second. He did not recognize her but something in him told him he should have, as something about her was familiar. Real familiar. Her hair was long and looked like freshly fallen snow. She was beautiful with high cheekbones and amber eyes. He blinked again. She was crying softly and he realized she was clutching to him like she was afraid he would disappear if she let go of him. She had a watery smile on her face as she looked down on him. Her eyes locked on his own, but he could not place what he saw there. It made his stomach flutter, though.

"Master…" her voice was so soft it struck his ears like a feathers touch. He felt one of her hands unclench and began stroking his matted and filthy hair from his eyes. He had no idea who she was, but she seemed to know him. He still could not shake the feeling he should know her from somewhere.

He brought his eyes down to Dudley and raised an eyebrow. "You know, this is really fucking bizarre, even for me." His cousin just chuckled at him.

It took a few hours to arrive at Club Three, which turned out to be their destination. He looked at Dudley who was handing him a cloak. "Put that on and we'll get you in to talk to The Boss. You might want this too." Harry lay there staring at the wand Dudley was offering him. "Took that from the old guy, figured you might need it since I doubted they would give you back yours after the prison thing."

Harry reached for the wand with a shaking hand. "Thanks, they snapped mine after the trial." His voice a broken whisper.

Harry reached out and took the wand immediately feeling raw power coarse through him. It made him feel light headed and his eyes rolled back in his head from it. Not since he was locked up did he feel as good as he did at that moment. He let out a shuttering breath as the feeling passed. He just managed to croak out a thank you as the woman helped him to don his cloak. He held the wand in a death grip once they stepped out of the van.

Who ever the woman was, the second he wobbled on his feet, she took his arm and draped it over her shoulders to support his meager weight. "I have you Master." He felt someone lower his hood while he was looking at the beautiful woman next to him trying to figure out whom she was and why she was calling him Master. His thoughts though where interrupted as he was led into the Club. The bouncer at the door seemed to be expecting them as no sooner than they reached the door, he dropped the rope and let them in nodding at him respectfully. Harry shook his head not understanding what was going on.

The Club was loud and jumping when they entered. He heard and felt the techno beat blasting through out the dark area and caught a look of the dance floor, which seemed to be on the floor below them. The floor he was on was built like a balcony that overlooked the dance floor and offered a large bar that covered two whole walls. Looking down he noticed a second bar that covered one wall below. Several tables where all about and as he looked up he noticed a floor above them similar to this one. Neon lights flashed about reminding him of a movie he saw once that featured a laser light show. His head was starting to pound from all the noise and lights before they managed to reach a door that he was ushered inside of.

The hallway he was walking down now was sparsely decorated. By this time, he was barely paying attention to anything, as the woman who was supporting him was practically dragging him along. The last of his reserves where just about spent. Thankfully he did not have to wait much more to find out what was going on.

He was shown into what looked like an office of some kind. A well-dressed man was seated behind a large desk reading a ledger, when he noticed them standing there.

Harry wearily looked at him. He was an average looking guy; the kind of guy that if he was not wearing such an expensive looking suit you would not look at twice. His face was clean-shaven, but his dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail some of the Purebloods favored.

"Mr. Harry Potter. My name is Robert Logan and I have been looking forward to meeting you…"

xxxxxx

It took him a month to get back into shape enough to be where he was at currently without aid. The night sky over London was impressive from the rooftop of Club Three and he had to admit, it was a good place to think. He could feel the bass from the massive speakers through the floor beneath him vibrating his feet; it was oddly soothing while he tasted the light fall breeze blowing about him.

Harry allowed his mind to drift about as he tried, once again, to get a grip on how his life was currently shaping up. He should have been at Hogwarts today as it was September first. For the previous five years he had at this moment had been sitting in the Great Hall eating with Ron and Hermione at his side. Not now, nor ever again will that ever be. Dumbledore had taken all that from him. Dumbledore and the Ministry.

Surprisingly he had been spending a lot of time with Dudley. Turns out he moved out of Privet Drive a few months ago and had been spending all his free time with one of his mates. He left to go back to school though a few days ago citing that he needed some kind of education for his future. Cant be a street thug forever. Harry shook his head. He still had not gotten over the fact he kicked Dumbledore's arse. It was one of the few things that got him to laugh lately. They had spent the last week drinking in the club to the memory.

Robert had been a man of his word. Dudley and his crew were treated to free drinks; beautiful girls hung on their arms, and in general became overnight big shots within the Club. No waiting in line for them, no sir. They had the Bosses favor and all the regulars knew it, even if not one of them knew why. Harry was amazed at it all, he personally was treated the same if not better. He noticed that the staff treated him like he was Roberts's right hand man. He had his own booth on the third floor, his own waitress and a pair of bodyguards that shadowed him through the club. Word had gotten around quickly at Club Three, Harry was a made man, leave him alone. It only took his bodyguards breaking a few bones to make that point.

Turns out that Robert's real name was Taurus Malfoy. Harry shivered; he would have changed his name too. He was a brother to Lucius Malfoy but was cast from the family for being a Squib. They denied he ever existed. Robert though was a true Malfoy through and through and took the Slytherin cunning his family was known for into the Muggle business world and did very well for himself. Once he made enough money he built Club Three and staffed it with his fellow Squibs. The whole club had a foot in both worlds, and known in both as well though Harry doubted anyone but him knew Roberts true identity.

Dudley was right about Robert being well connected. Club Three was actually a front for the two businesses that were Roberts real claim to fame. The first he called Financial Aid for the Dodgy. He'd give small loans, if you call the sums that changed hands small, for a small fee. Of course Harry found out that by a small fee Robert really meant bleeding them dry. If you didn't pay he'd contract some of the gangs that were about who wanted to get into his good books to 'collect.' It ran side by side with the gambling. For wizards in his pocket, he used a group of goblins that took up with him after getting kicked out of Gringotts. Harry learned that if it could be wagered on, it was, and Robert normally held the books on it.

The other side of his business was the trafficking in items of questionable ownership. Harry should not have been surprised; he had seen Mundungus about in Club Three a few times. Robert mentioned he was trying to pass on Sirius's belongings. It took three of Roberts guys to hold him down to stop him from killing the thief in his club. The only thing that calmed him down was Robert mentioning he would take care of it. Harry had found that Roberts idea of taking care of things to be quite effective. Harry was really starting to like effective.

In the last ten years since he had built up his name in the lower reaches of English society Robert had managed to get his fingers into a lot of pies. Criminals in both the worlds used his information network, all the wile earning him 'favors'. Robert did not like to call in his favors, but liked to have them incase he needed them. A few of the other 'bosses' though did not like Robert, which was where Harry was to come in.

The ones who did not like him were mostly muggles. The way Harry understood things Robert has been holding his own against them but with Voldemort in the open now a lot of his clients in the magical world where going dark not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. What this all meant to Robert was a severe lack of magical supplies and gold. Harry had an idea that was where he came in.

Robert had done him what he called a solid. All of the potions and such that he had been using to speed his recovery had cost him a small fortune. Harry had promised to pay him back as soon as he could get access to his vaults but Robert had other ideas. Ideas Harry was seriously considering. It solved a lot of his current problems. Problems like what he was going to do with his life and how he was going to put coins in his pouch.

He was broken from his thoughts by the feeling of someone's lips nibbling on his ear. He took a deep breath releasing it slowly at the sensations that started pulsing through him. He did not have to look to see who it was; there was only one person who would do that to him, Ishtar.

It was not her real name, but the name he gave her while they where around people. No one would ever understand them if word got out. To protect them both he started calling her Ishtar.

It took him a couple of weeks to finally figure who she was but even a few weeks after that he still could not understand how it was possible. O, he knew _how _it happened, but just could not get his head around it. _These things only happen to me._ She stopped nibbling on him after a moment and whispered into his ear while her arms wrapped about him. "What is wrong Master?"

He sighed. Nothing he said or did would convince her to not call him that. "Just thinking. We have a lot to do and some hard choices to make. Just trying to get it all sorted."

Harry continued his thinking while she clutched to him. A few moments passed before he started speaking again. "There really is no reason to go back is there?"

It was silent for a moment before she replied. "The old one has plans for you but I don't trust him. He took you away where I could not find you and he keeps his secrets close to him. Most others are indifferent not understanding why you are so important. The young ones are mixed. Your woman was hurt badly, the others not so much but they are scared now. Something is not right about the red male. I don't trust him either."

"She was not my woman Ishtar. She was my best friend. I will miss her the most."

He felt her shrug behind him. "She wanted to be your woman and you wanted her as well. I have not been able to find her since she was hurt and I fear the worst. I miss her too, she was always nice to me." Harry nodded. He knew she fell at the Ministry, Neville himself was the one who told him she had no pulse. Just one more thing that made his blood boil. Another reason to turn his back on them all.

Harry knew why he was so important to Dumbledore. The Prophecy. It did not surprise him he hadn't told anyone else in the Order about it. Harry though didn't care. He was not going to let some crackpot tell him he was stuck with fighting Voldemort and only he could kill him. The wizarding world lost the right to him being their hero when they refused to believe him and then threw him in prison for trying to help them. It was their fault that Hermione…He shook his head not able to finish that thought. If prison time is the reward for trying to save their necks, then as far as he was concerned they could all go to hell. He was done playing the hero.

"Do you trust Bob?" Harry had taken to calling Robert 'Bob the Wizard' every chance he got just to rile him up. Roberts's people cringed when he did but all Robert did was scowl at him. Harry thought it was hilarious.

"I have a good feeling about him. He is not like other people you knew but I think he is good inside. He wants you to help him but he is willing to help you too. He does not treat you like the old ones you knew, he treats you like…an ally?"

Harry nodded at the word. Though she was very intelligent she did not know a lot of the terms or words. They just did not translate well to her but she made the attempt to understand them for him. "I thought so too. I can't help but think that I am trading one set of controlling masters for another." His hands clenched and his eyes narrowed. "I wont be controlled by anyone anymore."

He felt her rub the side of her face against his several times and it worked to calm him down. "Don't let him Master. Be his…partner?" Harry nodded. "Partner but do not allow him to dominate you if it is your desire to work with him. What do _you _want?"

Harry felt his face harden. "I want revenge. I want to bleed them like they bleed me. I want those guards, I want Dumbledore. I want them all to suffer like they made me suffer all these years. I want the screaming in my nightmares to be someone else's besides people who cared for me. I want payback. "

Ishtar's hands began to lightly move along his chest while she nuzzled into his neck. "Good, then we want the same things. We will need assistance to achieve your desires. You only need to choose who you will allow to do so."

"It's going to be difficult to do with my magic depleted the way it is." His time in Azkaban had done something to him. The healer Robert employed was below average at best but he knew how to keep his mouth shut. Harry discovered that his magic core had become seriously damaged due to his prolong exposure to the Dementors and lack of nutrition. He was pretty sure his daily beatings did not help his situation. His subconscious redirected his magic core from being something he could employ to do spell work to keeping him alive. The Healer called it something but he couldn't remember what, just the jist.

The end result was that because of all the hard work to keeping him alive he was able to survive greater things now. His bones and muscles where literally flowing with his magic, but his spell work with a wand had been seriously damaged. So far he had only been able to do the simplest of spells. After a few days of trial and error Harry figured his wandwork was stuck somewhere around second year, and not likely to improve any. However he learned there were some benefits.

The first advantage he discovered was his increased strength. Now that he was away form his tormentors and able to take care of himself his muscles began to rebuild. His magic continued to course through him, which gave him almost Hagrid like strength. He first noticed it when he woke from a nightmare and smashed the bedside table into splinters with his fist thinking he was under attack.

Another thing he noticed was his body was fairly damage resistant now. He did not bruise easily and it seemed almost impossible to break his bones. He was sparing with one of Roberts bouncers and the guy had tried to break his leg by stomping on it but only managed to lightly bruise him. It still hurt like hell but didn't break.

His mental defenses where the biggest surprise. He spent so much time trying to block out the Dementors and them tearing them back down that he had unknowingly built up almost impenetrable mental shields for his mind. Now that he was away from them they were able to build up to where they should be. Robert called in a favor to an associate who was an underground Legitimist to test Harry's mental defences. He said it was like his mind was not even there to scan. His mental attacks just seemed to slide off of him like water off a ducks back. In another month, Harry knew his mind was going to be unassailable.

He reasoned that not all was lost to him. He was trying to learn a forbidden branch of magic's known as Shadow Magic's. It was the only branch of magic's left to him to employ now because of his condition. It required superb physical and mental conditioning and normally several rituals to prepare the wizard to employ them. His stay in Azkaban had been all the preparation he needed, and with Dumbledore's over powered wand, he was becoming a natural. Shadow Magic would grant him several advantages that would allow him to take his revenge when the time came.

The thought of vengeance brought a dark smile to his face. Half formed plans danced about in his mind but one thought dominated them all.

Revenge was a dish best served cold.

xxxxxx

Three months later…PRISON GUARDS FOUND DEAD

_Several months after the strange attack on Azkaban prison where several of the Wizarding guards of our criminals disappeared we finally have answers._

_ To recap two months ago Azkaban Prison was attacked by unknown persons who, surprisingly did not seek to free the prisoners but instead captured and disappeared by unknown means with five of the prison guardians and the Death Eater Dolohov who was one of the ones who participated in the assault on the Ministry back in May. They had been missing since the attack but were found yesterday after Aurors received a tip to their whereabouts, though the Death Eater is still at large._

_ Reports by the investigative forces who found the house where they were held captive have given details as to their fates however, due to the gruesome nature in which they met there ends, we are only giving an abridged version._

_ Evidence shows that each one of the guards had been tortured extensively, and not by magical means. They showed signs that their captive healed them repetively, most likely in hopes to prolong their pain. Lengths of knotted rope, buckets of salted water, and various bladed instruments were all found on site which paint the gruesome picture of how these unfortunate souls spent the last few months they had been missing. Aurors had also found lengths of bamboo, most of them broken, covered in blood which is believed to belong to the victims._

_ The only clue as to the identity of the person or persons responsible comes in the form of several daggers that where found embedded into the foreheads of each of the victims. Each dagger was identical and the most identifying traits to them would be the craftsmanship. The handles of each dagger were crafted to appear as a beautiful young looking woman with flowing, slightly bushy hair. Set into the Pommel of the dagger was a triangle cut piece of Obsidian, which the figure appeared to be holding above her. The woman in the design appeared to be crying. The design is identical to similar ones found on bodies of several muggles who had been killed within the last few months. Muggle papers have termed this individual as 'The Assassin.'_

_The Department of Law Enforcement has asked that any with knowledge of this heinous crime come forward. Any information no matter how small might assist in helping them put the responsible parties behind bars. They also ask that if anyone knows about or can identify the craftsmanship of the daggers to also come foreword._

Jake Granger through down the paper in disgust. He didn't know why he bothered with reading it anymore. They had walked away form anything to do with that horrible world months ago after what had happened to his daughter. He should have stopped reading their paper but could not bring himself to do so. He wanted, no _needed_ to know what was going on. He told himself it was just so they could stay one step ahead of them but there were times he was not so sure.

He climbed out of bed making sure he did not disturb his wife. She hadn't been getting any sleep for a while now, not since… Jake sighed. _Coffee…best get this day started then._

After he walked the length of their new home and into the kitchen he stopped cold. He found himself not alone.

Standing in front of him were two figures. One was dressed in robes of pure white with matching cloak, boots, trousers, shirt and long gloves. She stood tall and proud. Her long white hair seemed to shine in the morning light of his kitchen.

The second figure however was dressed all in black; his presence seemed to send chills down Jakes back. His clothes were so black they seemed to suck in all the light from around him giving him the impression that the figure was made of a bit of midnight. The only part of him that did not lend to this aspect chilled him for different reasons. Jake felt his eyes track down to look at his hands. The part of his lower arms and hands appeared to be in some sort of metal and leather bracing. The strange brace continued over his hand and down along his fingers ending in short length razor like claws. He raided his eyes from the chilling sight of the stained blades and back to were their faces where, or should have been.

Both of them were wearing masks of polished mirror like metal. Instead of faces all he could see when he looked at them was the reflection of the things before them. There were no slits or holes for their eyes or noses. Just blank mirrors were faces should have been. He still remembered the first time he meet them over two months ago.

He had been at the height of his emotional distress over his daughter when they had called at their old house. He had an idea who he was the first moment he saw him, regardless of his appearance. The tele and newspapers had splashed images of the two of them for the previous week. The called him 'The Assassin'. It was rumored he was wanted for several high profile murders of people connected within the criminal underground. People were up in arms over him doing the job of the police, others vilified him for his actions since the people he murdered where well to do persons that had only weak links to criminal activities.

All they had on him so far were a few blurred images from security cameras in areas where the murders took place. No one knows how he got into the high security areas he did, and no one had yet figured out how he got out. He was a ghost and Jake now knew why, he was one of them wizarding people.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement of the century. He had no idea what the hell these two were doing at his house but he reacted foolishly when the shock had worn off. He had been very unpleasant to them when he first saw them knowing they where part of the wizarding world but then the dark one said the words he was desperate to hear.

_"I know of your loss. I can't bring her back, but I can bring you…closure. If you desire…I can promise you when I am done…he will know your pain."_

_ "Why? What do I have to do?" No one in his daughters world had been willing to do a damn thing, the one who had hurt his child was just put in jail for the attack. He was told later that because his daughter was technically breaking and entering of Ministry property that charges for his assault on her would not stick._

_ "You have to do nothing…I will take care of it. It is not enough, but it is the least I can do…I am doing this because your daughter was pure and though I know she would not approve, I think she would understand"_

_ Jakes eyes went wide as he spoke this thought without meaning to. "Your Harry Potter…" The one in white turned her head quickly to look at the dark one but did not say anything. He knew though he was right._

_ It was several moments later before the dark one spoke again. "Harry Potter died when your daughter was cursed trying to do the right thing. Harry Potter died in Azkaban. I am now simply 'The Assassin'. You may call me Cloud."_

Jake took in the figures in front of him. A dark hope burning in his chest. "Its done?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "Are you sure you want to see…it is…unpleasant." His voice was just as dead and emotionless as it was the last time he talked to him. Jake nodded. He needed to know it was done; he needed to know his daughter was avenged.

The one in white placed a small tripod on the kitchen table and placed what looked like a crystal ball covered in runes on to it. "When you are ready place your hands aligning your fingers along the symbols on either side of the globe. The first memory is…what happened at the Ministry. The rest of them are after I…acquired him from Azkaban. Those are long as he lasted…quite awhile."

_ Jake felt tears falling down his haggard face. "Thank you…" he barley got the words out of his chocked throat. The dark figure nodded. Jake stood there and never noticed them leavening. Staring at the magical object left behind by the two most wanted persons on the planet._

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 7-26-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	2. Of Deals and Devils

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No Money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 2, Of Deals and Devils

He stood bathed in the light of the full moon on the balcony of his flat while overlooking the London Night listing to the pulse of Club Three across the street. Four floors below the ever-present line stood with hopefuls' hoping they had enough juice to get admittins to the hottest, most jumping club in city. Harry's mind though was elsewhere. He was melancholy from his visit with the Grangers the day before. He felt no closure himself, no sense of wrongs righted, no rush of pleasure in revenge. He simply felt cold. He only hoped that Mr. Granger found some peace from Harry's deeds. Harry himself felt nothing.

His flat use to be the oversee'ers office for the large warehouse that comprised the three of the floors below him. Now it served as storage for Roberts ventures that where not too hot to be kept around in the open. It was spacious once he took out a few walls. He had a kitchen, bedroom, common room, and study. It was all pretty sparsely furnished but he did not mind. He had all he needed as far as material things went.

Part of him, the part that was the old him, hoped Mr. Granger would not view the memories he left behind. It took him three weeks of focused effort to break the Death Eater. During that time he felt alive, he felt the fires of vengeance course through him. Now that feeling was gone and he felt empty. He wanted, no, _needed_ that feeling again. Fortunately they're plenty of people on his shit list. He just needed to get his claws on them, and he knew he was not going to be able to get all of them on his own.

He felt the arms of his lover encircle him and roam over his bare flesh before he felt her lips on his ear. He leaned into the touch; it was one of the few things that pushed back the melancholy. "Are we still going to see the broken one tonight Master?"

Harry sighed from the feelings she was invoking in him. "Yes. He's most likely to give me what I want as well as pass on anything to both the Order and the Ministry."

He moaned softly as she nibbled on his neck while her hands wandered over his chest and stomach only just brushing against his exposed nether regions. "We should prepare to leave soon then Master."

He groaned. "I would rather stay here like this… you make it go away."

Her hands ceased roaming for a moment so she could hold him tightly. "I am always here for you Master. After we tend to the broken one we can go see your allies, the games you play relax you and I can watch the people on the floor below."

Harry sighed but nodded. "Alright. Make sure you take the guns this time. Just in case." He caught her frown a bit out of the corner of his eye.

"When do you think Robert will have the things that make them quieter? They hurt my ears."

Harry chuckled. "Soon he said. You need them though; they are your only weapons. I can go alone if you don't want to use them." He smiled at the reproachful look she gave him for his suggestion. "Didn't think so. Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get a drink and a game."

He felt her withdraw from him and he turned himself to walk into the room that held his working clothes. He dressed in his trousers, shirt, robes and cloak of the deepest black. Robert mentioned the weaver he used once spent time in Azkaban for use of the torture curse on his assistant some years ago. The story was his assistant said a few unflattering things about the rugs he was making and the guy Crucio'ed him for it. While in Azkaban he studied the cloaks the Dementors used and even managed to smuggle a piece of it home when he was released. He was the only weaver in Europe who could duplicate both the color and strength of their cloaks. Harry was more than satisfied with his work clothes. He picked up the first of the claws after he finished dressing and began strapping it on his hand and arm.

_"Hmm, you know, I get the clothes choice, makes sense really but claws? Is there a particular reason why you want me to contract 'The Smith' for claws?" Harry had his back to Robert staring out the window from his office looking out into the London night. He had agreed to be what Robert called his Sotto Capo, Button Man, and Enforcer, under his terms though. He told Robert that he would do the jobs he wants, and those jobs only. Harry had no problems putting Criminals in the ground but he refused to hurt anyone he considered to be innocent. He had no desire to take out any law enforcement personal, as far as he was concerned they where just doing their jobs. If Robert was stupid enough to let them catch up to him, he deserved to be caught and thrown in jail. He was, after all, a fucking criminal in the eyes of the government. Nuff' Said._

_ "Normal Wizards are poor-fair duelers. Most can hold their own and lets be honest, the average Death Eater wins only by numbers and the willingness to delve into the darker spells. I have no intention of dueling anyone. First, I cant. I don't have the magical ability anymore. Second, when you get close and start going toe to toe with them you take away their ability to use their wands effectively. In close I have the advantage of superior strength. Third, people start panicking when something starts tearing them to shreds. Panicking inhibits spell casting, which leads to frailer to cast spells, which leaves them open to be killed. I have no intention of dueling anyone; you are paying me to kill. You are not paying me to make a fair show and be flashy. Last, my shadow abilities allow me to manipulate shadows, travel through them, and even attack through them now. No wand required, now that I have consigned the remaining portion of my magical core to the magic's, I can control them with my mind, will, and intent. Claws give me an advantage against all but the most prepared Wizard."_

_ "I think you are underestimating your abilities. You have Dumbledore's wand and from what Grenderl said, it has added quite a boost to your magic core."_

_ "That's why I keep it on me and use it when I need to. If you want some kind of fancy prancing duelist, contract your nephew Draco, I am sure the little pillow biter would be more than happy to work for you."_

He looked up from the claw he had just fitted to his right arm to see Ishtar walk into the room to help him. He could get one on with no problems but required her help for the other. It took a few moments before he grunted that it was secured correctly. His wand was secured into the hidden holster below his left arm where he could pull it if he needed to. So far the need had not happened yet.

Ishtar began running her hands through his hair and pulled it back to tie it in a strip of black silk. The ponytail she fashioned for him reminded him of the first time he saw Lucius Malfoy in his second year. With her help his mask was placed over his face completely concealing his identity.

_Robert had been silent for a bit while Harry continued to look out into the London night. "I take it there is another reason for the mask than to just hide who you are?"_

_ The masks he wanted he knew would be difficult to make or get. He wanted the face to be polished to such a finish that it looked like liquid quicksilver or a mirror. From his perspective it would not hinder his vision, unlike the Death Eaters he did not want any eye slits or holes for his nose. Harry's inner vision had the mask being able to allow air to pass through along with his corrected sight unhindered while being completely solid to anyone looking at it from the front. "Yes."_

_ Several moments passed in silence. "Alright I'll bite, why?"_

_ Harry's voice was barely a whisper when he replied to the question. "When I come for them I want them to imagine every sin they have ever committed, every crime, every pain they have inflicted on another and know they have chosen the wrong path in life and are now paying the price. I want them to die with only their own fear in their eyes and hearts for company… When that moment comes where they know they are going to die, that moment when they know all hope is lost, I want the last thing they see in this life to be the terror they have inflicted on others shining through their own eyes before I send their black souls on to the next life._

_I want them to feel what their victims have felt. Fear, terror, anguish, pain and to face the black utterly alone knowing they have only themselves to blame. To discover that the face of evil was their own." _

_Robert shuddered. "Sweet Mother of us all… You're a sick fuck you know that?"_

_Harry shrugged still looking out into the night. "We each have our little idiosyncrasies." _

He could see the .45's in the hip holsters on her waist, the only things on her person that was not white washed. He nodded, they where ready. Ishtar grabbed a hold of his arm as he called forth the powers he was learning to master and without a sound or warning they sunk quickly into the shadows of the floor disappearing into the quasi plane of darkness.

xxxxxx

_Thunk, thunk, thunk…_ With a thought his magical eye spun about quickly looking for…whatever it was he sensed. The hairs on the back of his neck where standing at attention letting him know something was wrong. With his normal eye he surveyed the living room of his house finding nothing out of the ordinary.

His wards were still up, he could feel them humming in the air about him undisturbed. He turned his head one-way and then the other before his magical eye finally found what he sensed. Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody pulled his wand walking to his front door.

Outside were two people standing just before his wards looking at his house. He did not know who they were but if they were Death Eaters he doubted they would just stand there in plain sight seemingly waiting for him. Still cautious he opened the door and trained his wand on the dark one. "What do you want?"

The dark one drawled. "Your slipping Mad-Eye. I've been waiting five minutes."

Keeping his magical eye behind him looking for others he narrowed his normal eye. "Your that Assassin that's been killing off the Muggles and broke into Azkaban. Looking to add me to you list of kills then?"

The Assassin chuckled at him. "If I wanted you dead Alastor you would have been, four minutes and thirty seconds before you noticed me. I came here to talk, now holster your wand before my associate becomes upset. Wands make her irritable and temperamental. You don't want that."

Moody snorted. "Like Hell I will. You got something to say, say it and go before I decided that I should arrest you." He didn't holster his wand but lowered it slightly.

The dark one raised a hand and placed it over his chest. _Is this a man or demon? _"Moody, I'm hurt. I thought we were friends. I come bearing gifts and everything."

"What the hell do you think you have I want?"

"I have intelligence on the safe houses Voldemort is using. Or at least, the last ones Dolohov knew about. Did you know he and Voldemort where mates in their Hogwarts days? Of course, that was back when he was known as Tom Riddle so you may not have known, still, it's a neat fun fact yeah?"

He felt his eye grow wide and unknowingly he lowered his wand a bit more but kept it trained in his guests general direction. "And what do you want for that information? I'd be a fool to think you didn't want something."

The figure nodded. "Right in one. Gold and a favor."

He screwed his face in disgust almost spitting the word. "Gold."

The man in front of him chuckled at his obvious distaste. "A Wizards gatta eat Mad-Eye." He watched as he patted the side pockets of his midnight black robes. "These pockets are empty, and we're hungry."

Moody regarded the figure in front of him. "And how much do you need for you empty pockets?"

"Don't worry Alastor, it's not that much, I think a Thousand Galleons would be sufficient." The grizzled old Auror grunted at the sum. Gold he could come up with, a thousand galleons was nothing if the information was accurate.

"And this favor?"

They had a moment of total silence. Not even the wind blew to disturb the fall leaves on the ground. After several long seconds the figure spoke. "I give you the choice, it depends on who you get. I want either Petter Petagrew, the three Lestrange'es, Snape, or Martin Breach, Jason Wells, and Greggory Tryna. Eventually, I will…acquire them all."

_All Death Eaters. _Mad-Eye thought."What do you want them for?"

"Unfortunately, that is confidential. I'll give em back when I am done if you want."

"Like you did with Dolohov?" _What the hell does he want with Snape? Something is familiar about some of these names…There's a connection here somewhere…Other than the obvious. Do we have a leak in the Order? How the hell does he know Snape use to be a Death Eater? Or Petagrew? Hell, no one knew about him exept for a very small handful. What the hell is his angle?_

"He's at #145 Welling Way, Ipswich. Second floor bedroom, on the right."

"Just like that, your giving Dolohov back to the Ministry?"

"I don't see why not. I have what I need from him." The figure just stood there motionless the whole time. The one in white hadn't spoken or moved much since he walked out of the door. She just kept looking around only seeming vaguely interested in what was being said or happening.

"You know that the Ministry is just going to throw them in Azkaban after their 'trials'. Neither the Order nor the Ministry will do what is necessary for their victims to achieve closure. Nor are your methods of interrogation going to produce results. You either give them to me on the sly, pay me my gold and get first dibs on anything I learn, or I can find them on my own, regardless of the collateral damage that may result. So what do you say Mad-Eye, care to make a deal with the Devil?" The old Auror scrunched his face in distaste at his options. 

xxxxxx

Location: 145 Welling Way, Ipswich. Two Hours later…

The door opened easily and silently to his touch before stopping allowing him to see the interior of the house. It was empty. No furniture, hangings, nothing. Moody raised his wand silently casting a light spell before limping his way toward the stairs leading up. He had almost gagged on the stench of death that seemed to infused the dark confines.

The house was a muggle one, and obviously had not been lived in for some time, judging by the smell, it was the best bit of knowledge he had all day. It did not take him that long before he reached the room and opened the door. He felt his stomach pitch at what the light from his wand showed him.

What he assumed was what was left of Dolohov was strapped to a large table. His wrists and ankles where secured to the legs of the table with lengths of rope. Congealed blood pooled underneath the table like a rancid red pool. Except for the bits covered by his bindings there was not an inch of skin on his body anywhere he could see. His chest had been ripped open in a long cut that ran from his shoulder blade down to his navel, it was at least four inches wide.

In addition to the missing skin he was also missing all of his toes and fingers. The Assassin even removed his eyelids. Just like the prison guards and the muggles, his trademark dagger was stabbed into the corpes's forehead. Clutched in his fist was a small pouch. His magical eye could see thirty Sickles inside. _Thirty piece of silver…that's a sick joke if I've ever heard of one…_

Alastor felt no pity for the bastard, but he still winced at what he was seeing. He had seen many such scenes in his time as an Auror. He could tell right away that the Assassin was unpracticed at torture. His cuts lacked the finesse of someone who had done this often. Looking around he noticed a bucket of raw salt and several others of tepid water. What he was lacking in practice he was certain making up for in enthusiasm.

_What in the name of Merlin have I gotten myself into…_

xxxxxx

He was hit by the bouncing sound of the club as he walked to the front door. The doorman smiled at him as he approached. "Hey Leontes!(1)" he dropped the rope ignoring the protests for those who had been waiting in line so he could pass. "You going to clean up tonight?"

Harry laughed. "I'll be lucky to afford my own drinks after their done with me. You know I never win Will."

The big bouncer laughed. "Who knows, maybe tonight's your lucky night?"

Harry smirked darkly. _I bet it will be a better night than some people are having._

**Authors Note:**

(1) Leontes is the Husband to Hermione in Shakespheres 'A Winter's Tale'.

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 7-26-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	3. The Way it is Going to be

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No Money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 3, The Way it's Going to Be

He sat with his back against the short wall with the huge rifle leaning against him cloaked in the shadows of the rooftop. His left hand rested lightly on the weapon while he waited for the signal. He was not wearing his mask on this one nor his claws, it was not that kind of job. The unnatural shadows around his bare flesh where the darkest of those around him.

The hardest part of doing these jobs was mapping out _how_ to do them. He was not much of a planner but Robert had a few good minds he could tap. Pulling the trigger was easy, ridiculously easy he discovered; it was the waiting that bothered him. He had better places to be tonight.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard Ishtar talking within his mind through their shared bond. _Your prey is walking down the clearing now Master._ She was supposed to be watching from down the street. He had spent most of yesterday going over the intelligence that had come from Roberts's people. The mark was known for walking this way from his friend's house a few blocks down, his mothers house was across from the store Harry was waiting on. Overall it offered the best vantage point for the job. There weren't any other spots in the area that offered a better or clearer shot than here.

Harry moved slowly only keeping half his concentration on the cloak of shadows he was manipulating around him so he could avoid detection. He had taken the time necessary to learn this skill with pain staking effort. It screened him from muggle surveillance systems as well as anyone who happened to look up. To anyone or anything that looked in his general direction all they would see would be a darker blot of black. Easily brushed off as a trick of the poor lighting that surrounded the area. He used this same trick several times for similar jobs. It took him only a few moments to level the high-powered rifle and site his mark through the scope once he was set.

It had taken him a few weeks practice to get the hang of the weapon. He was no marksman at long distances but within a hundred yards he could easily hit what he was aiming at now. At this moment Harry had the marks head bracketed in his sights. He was a young kid, couldn't have been much older than himself, dressed in dark jeans and a light jacket to ward off the late fall chill. _Tough brake kid, you were warned though…_He waited a few moments letting him walk past a light pole and past the last auto parked next to the side walk before Harry pulled the trigger.

He grunted from the impact of the stock against his shoulder, which completely hid from his ears the soft whisper of the bullet leaving the silenced barrel. He watched dispassionately as the figure's head rocked back and his body went boneless falling to the ground. He continued to watch until his blood began to pool about him. No one heard anything. No one saw anything. Harry knew from the reports he had on this area that it was likely no one would find him until morning.

Soft words he was not expecting intruded on the silence of his rooftop. "You are getting much better Master. The last one took three."

Taking a moment to expand his concealment to cover her he then replied, "That was because I shot him in the leg with the first round." He was not about to mention that it was her fault for the near miss. He did not know she was there next to him until she spoke and it startled him. After that job she always remained silent until the mark was put down.

"I think you should do it this way from now on. It is much easier Master." Harry rolled his eyes and grunted. _Everyone's a bleeding critic._ He reached down to police his brass so that the Bobbies would have a harder time tracing this to him. Roberts people had warned him that the muggle Law Enforcement agencies where really good at that sort of thing. A moment later a blue hawk and white owl departed the scene leavening no one the wiser to their activities.

It took longer to fly about like this compared to his Shadow walking abilities but it was also less draining on his magic. He had spent a great deal of time working on his magic core but most of the damage to it was, sadly, irreversible. Still, he had managed to increase it some, which allowed him the few magical abilities he employed in his new life.

Once back at their flat he turned himself back into human shape and put the rifle away in the cabinet he normally stored it in. He made sure to remove the clip and the silencer/flash suppressant before doing so storing them in a small storage cubby below the rack. The damn thing was way too expensive to have to replace it due to carelessness.

Harry turned to his companion. "Get changed and we'll hit the club."

xxxxxx

Harry through the cards down onto the table. "You bloody wankers are the reason I had to take that job from Bob, you know that?"

His table companions laughed at him while one of them pulled the pot to them and started stacking his chips. Harry shook his head in disgust. That was the tenth hand in a row he had lost. If it weren't so much fun he would find another hobby than losing at poker.

While he was waiting for the dealer to shuffle the cards and deal the next hand he through back his shot waving over his waitress. He grimaced at the harsh bite of the liquor as it hit his belly. It was foul but he liked the feeling it gave him as it coursed along in his veins. Feeling something was preferable to feeling nothing, as was his norm. "One more luv then cut me off." Melinda smiled at him taking his glass and getting everyone's order before she headed over to the bar. She was a sweetheart really. Ishtar had not approved of the last four Robert and assigned and he knew better than to go contrary to her instincts. She liked Melinda though he was not sure if it was the fact she did not hit on him or that she had other reasons.

He watched her walk away swaying her hips as she walked in that tight black skirt Robert insisted all his waitress wear. Her long brown hair was tied at the back of her head. Once at the bar she stopped and turned a bit catching him watching her so he turned back to the game. _Got to admit, Bob's got great taste._

Currently Ishtar was leaning against him with her chin on his shoulder, as was her custom when he was with 'the boys'. They met regularly, mostly every night now to play cards, listen to the music and watch the girls perform lewd acts that passed for dancing two floors below on the club dance floor. As always they sat in Harry's private booth on the third floor. She always told him she liked to watch the dancing but whenever he played she was always watching him lose. It seemed to amuse her.

The other guys sitting around him were various members of Roberts's crew. Bouncers, bartenders, and other less legitimate members came and went but an extra seat was never left alone for long. Especially when he was playing. They all loved to take his money. Who was Harry to tell them no?

"Hey, Leontes, you should pick a different game. I almost feel guilty taking your money."

Harry shrugged giving Ishtar a peck on the check for luck before he picked up his new hand. "Hell Paul, if I didn't lose it to you what else would I do with it? Its not like I really need it." _Not bad, a small pair. _He picked up a chip that was marked for a hundred and tossed it to the pot.

A couple of the other guys that were pretty well off and chuckled at his comment. He waited for the betting to go round before he called for two cards. He was just about to pick them up when he noticed Robert walking his way. His fingers stilled just over his new cards while he waited to see what Robert wanted. _Fuck, what now?_ He thought he had a pretty good idea though.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, I need to talk to Leontes." Several of the guys groaned but they all got up and left. Harry finally picked up his cards.

"You're a right bastard you know that Bob? First good hand I've had all night and you go and fuck it up." He showed his cards to him, full house, eights over jacks.

Robert chuckled at him. "You'll get them next time." His face immediately went to business mode after Melinda dropped off Harry's drink and Ishtar's water.

"You want to tell me about the Chief Job?" Harry noted did not look really happy Not that he cared.

He sighed. "I told you I wasn't going to kill him when I took the job. He's just doing his job; he is after all a police chief of some kind according to those papers you gave me. If he's causing so much trouble for you then cover your tracks better next time. You a Malfoy or not?"

Robert was quite a moment while he stared at Harry. Harry just looked back at him completely unfazed. "You baked him a cake Cloud."

"It was poisoned if that helps."

"It really doesn't, you drew a smiley face on it."

"Hey, do you know how hard that yellow frosting is to get just right? The texture alone was a masterpiece achievement considering the poison I used changed the composition of the dough. No respect. I left one of my daggers in the cake to let him know it was me. I told you, I had no intention of killing him but I sent him a warning to back off."

"And how exactly does a cake," At Harry's raised eyebrow he corrected his statement. "Albeit a poisoned one, scare him to back off."

"I left it on his nightstand. He knows better than anyone his own security measures, its not like you are the first person to want him dead. Just goes to show him how easy I can get access to him. If you are really set on killing him though, find someone else. He's just trying to make a living. Kids cute too. She's got this thing for unicorns, must be a girl thing, I never understood the attraction. I mean, seriously, of all the magical creatures out there Unicorns have to rank as number one of the pickiest." Harry took a drink of his liquor while he watched his tablemate's eye twitch. "Keep in mind though that if you do decide to kill him its going to be next to impossible for a regular Button Man. He's been warned. Buy him like you do everything else, it's not like your running guns to the IRA. Just some books, though you really should get out from the stolen items thing. Might make him more willing to look the other way."

Robert sighed in defeat. "Sometimes I hate you Cloud." Harry watched him shake his head in frustration.

"Join the club, we got T-shirts." Harry quipped.

He watched as Robert eyed him wearily. After a moment he sighed again. "Fine, I'll figure it out. Changing the subject, you read the Prophet today?"

Harry got a look of disgust on his face as he reached for his shot glass. "Why would I read that rag? I got better things to do."

Robert pulled a folded copy of the day's Prophet and slid it across the table to Harry. He spent a moment eyeing it as if it was a viper that was going to strike but eventually took it up and scanned the headlines looking for why Robert had brought it up.

HARRY POTTER STILL MISSING…

He snorted at that. Three months after he turned his back on them and they're still out there looking for him. Waste of bloody time and print. _They can find themselves a new hero to fuck over…_

IS HOGWARTS SAFE FOR OUR CHILDREN?

_That one was interesting._ He quickly scanned that article and frowned. Katie Bell had been hurt by some kind of dark necklace and was possibly under the effects of the Imperious Curse. She was still in St. Mungo's getting treatment but had not regained consciences. _Shame…I always liked Katie._

MURDER AT ABBOTT ESTATE

Voldemort had been busy. Harry read a bit on how Hanna's mother was killed a few days prior. He stopped reading for a moment and looked up thinking. _Why? Her mother wasn't even apart of the ministry or anything… just a stay at home witch. _His eyes narrowed a bit recalling some of the things he had read regarding the last war. Back then Death Eaters were known for decimating old families that would not support Voldemort and then marrying their sons or daughters to a line that would to claim the family fortunes, estates and such. Harry looked back at the paper. _First Susan, now Hanna…_It seemed that old habits died hard and Voldemort was employing one of his favorite weapons. Fear. Few other things scared the old families more than being wiped out.

MINISTRY STRIKES BACK

Harry found his attention riveted as he read how the Department of Magical Law Enforcement along side with various other agencies struck out against five homes believing to harbor Death Eaters or their supporters. They had captured about twenty unmarked persons who under Veritaserum admitted to working for the Dark Lord. Harry smiled. Mad-Eye had been busy too it seemed. The Ministry also claimed to have killed several others in the fights that took place during the raids. Several marked Death Eaters were also captured but their named were not going to be released yet as it was unclear if they where going to live past their injuries.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sickle he stored there. The D.A. used galleons, but Harry gave Moody a sickle with a similar Protem Charm on it. She may have done the originals but Harry had access to fully trained Wizards and Witches through Roberts's contacts. He flipped the silver coin. It use to have a blank space where the numerals where to be for the casting goblin but etched into the metal was a set of numbers that looked like Portkey coordinates and a date. He felt a rush of anticipation. _Finally…_

Pocketing the coin he looked up at Robert who had been watching him the whole time. "I'm going to be gone a few weeks. Business. You still got that empty cottage up north I can use? The one with the big basement?"

Robert nodded at him. "Yeah that's not a problem. I thought you might be gearing up for something when I read that article. I still need Joseph in the ground before the end of the week regardless of your other contracts."

Harry frowned at his tone. Joseph was a small time drug pusher that liked to do his business around or in Club Three. Robert had warned him to take his filth elsewhere but the guy would not listen. Contrary to popular belief Harry learned Criminals came in all shapes and sizes. Robert loved his fencing and gambling but _hated_ drugs of any kind. Finally a few days ago Robert had contracted Harry to clip him. Harry had no problem with it by its self but sometimes Robert needed to be reminded Harry worked with him because he wanted to, and for no other reason.

"I'll did him earlier, but don't get ahead of yourself Bob. You don't own me, and never will. I already told you, I'll be your Enforcer but I do things my way, on my terms."

Robert held up his hands. "Hey, calm down mate. I just don't see why you're doing all these charity jobs. You didn't get paid on that Granger job, nor did you see a quid for three others I know about from those muggles. You lost quite a bit of money on them as I recall, at least I pay you."

"You don't need to know shite about my other projects. I got my reasons, nuff said?" His tone was harsh, aggressive. Harry felt Ishtar nibble on his ear to try and calm him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly immediately calming down. She was getting really good at that.

"As long as they don't interfere with my interests, nuff said." Robert lowered his hands. After a moment he asked, "I don't need that kind of heat you know? When can I expect you about again?"

Harry thought about it before he rose from the table. "Depends on who I get and what the client wants." With that Harry walked away with Ishtar following close behind him.

xxxxxx

Robert sat back in the chair watching the young man and his woman leave. "I don't mean any disrespect Boss, but why do you let him talk to you like that?" Robert did not turn to look at the huge bodyguard behind him but let out a sigh before he answered.

"Do you have any idea who he is? Who he really is?"

It was quite a moment. "I know he's a crazy bastard and if anything I've heard in the wind is even half true, a sick fuck too."

Robert nodded his head. "Make no mistake, Clouds got issues. I know quite a bit about him, more than I should and more than he knows. If there is one thing I know that beats all others is that when he gets something in his teeth to do, he'll do it regardless of what anyone says. There is only one person according to what I have been told that could control him, and one only."

"Maybe it might not be a bad idea to get um Boss, he's a loose cannon."

In a lowered voice so only his guard could hear him he replied. "She died a few months before he came here. I honestly think things would have been a lot different for him had she lived."

Robert heard a few curse words from the big blond. "Christ, where does that leave us then?" asked his worried guard.

"Holding the tiger by the tail Bruce. Holding the tiger by the tail."

xxxxxx

Harry stepped out of the shadows of a large Elm Tree and into the light of the street lamp. The neighborhood was mostly dark with only a few lamps working along the road. He extended his senses along the shadows about him looking around and realized his situation. That bit of magic was coming in extremely handy.

"Mad-Eye…you brought…company." His voice cut the still silence of the dark night. He stood stock still keeping his expanded senses coursing through the shadows about them. The only clue to his feelings on this situation was the slight twitch to his bladed fingers and the sounds of metal rubbing together. He frowned behind his mirrored mask at his situation.

Moody stepped into the light in front of him with Dumbledore at his side. He had heard from some of Roberts's contacts that he survived the beating he got from Dudley. He almost snickered, and would have had the situation been anything but what it was. He did not bother to look or acknowledge the others who flanked him and the one that stood behind him. He stood still while those about him trained their wands on him.

Dumbledore's annoying voice broke the strained silence. "Come along Master Assassin, you cannot hope to defeat us all."

Harry ignored the aged Headmaster. "Interesting. I never would have figured you for a Judas Mad-Eye. I was under the impression we had a deal… I even paid in advance."

Moody grunted. "Then you're a fool. I know a Dark Wizard when I see one, and your about as Dark as it gets. I ain't about to trade one Dark Lord for another nor put myself into one's service."

Harry vaguely noted everyone flinch when he chuckled at his comment. It seemed he was the only one who found he situation funny. "I…see. I suppose this means I will need to do things…the hard way… In a way I was hoping it would come to this."

"Throw down your wand. Now." Harry turned his head a bit and noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt frowning at him. _He was always an impatient one. Lets see…Shack, Tonks, Jones, and Diggle. I almost feel honored they consider me such a threat. _

"Good choice in fighters, well positioned. Since they are all members of the Order of the Phoenix I imagine you are not here with Ministry approval. I wonder what you would possibly want with me… If you needed an assassin would have contracted me like others have. So… you want me for other reasons…" Harry could almost feel the tension in the air, he could taste it. It was getting closer now…any moment.

"I do not know how you know so much about us but we are going to have a long talk about it. If you would be so kind as to come along now…" came from the old man. Harry just chuckled again.

"My God will you please shut up you fucking relic. I don't know what's worse, you're over confidence or the fact you seem to enjoy the sound of your own fucking voice so much." Harry turned his face so his mask was squarely facing Moody ignoring the gasps and muttering from those behind him. "You made the wrong choice Mad-Eye. Though it was not…unexpected."

Just as he finished speaking a gun shot sounded from the side causing everyone but Harry to jump and turn in that direction. At the same time the light above him exploded in a shower of glass and sparks. The second he was covered in darkness he was gone. The lost second of their distraction was all the time he needed. The spells sent from the others flew past where he was causing several of the Order members to dive out of the way of their own spells. Harry rose out of the darkness of a rooftop a block down the way. _Idiots. Like I would show up without an exit strategy. No wonder Voldemort gains so much ground when he strikes._ It really was quite sad that six full grown and powerful Wizards and Witches just got out smarted by a six-teen year old. It wasn't just sad it was pathetic.

Harry looked into the sky and saw a white owl flying away from where the gunshot sounded and he smiled. _Just like I told her…_ He lowered his eyes and watched as the Order fumbled about for a bit before they dissipated. _Looks like I need to pay a visit to Hogwarts…_ If anyone could have seen his face they would have cringed at the dark look it had. _I will need to acquire an informant…and I know just who will do nicely…_

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	4. The Safest Place in the World

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No Money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 4, The Safest Place in the World

Harry stood behind the counter looking down at the book laid out in front of him. It had been a week since his encounter with the Order and all he could think about since then was that he did not have enough power to pull that off twice. He was lucky, and he knew it. Dumbledore may be a portentous bastard but he was no fool. By now he would have figured out he was using Shadow Magics. His only grace was that he was pretty sure Dumbledore had no idea what he could do other than Shadow Walk. That and he had no idea who the Assassin really was. The Order would be far better prepared the next time they crossed, that much both of them knew for certain.

Harry rubbed his chin under the mask with his metallic clawed left hand while Ishtar turned the page for him. The book was the darkest book of Rituals he had ever seen or heard about, but it offered the only solution he had so far come across in regards to his magic core. It also offered a few other things that might prove just as useful. Harry hoped it didn't come down to him using the last Ritual. There was no return for him if he did. "You sure about this Borgin?"

Harry heard a chocked gurgle from the man on his right. He raised his masked face to the man he was holding a foot in the air by his neck against the wall. The mans face was purple and his eyes where bloodshot and bulging from lack of air and pressure. He heard Ishtar comment from the other side of the counter. "You shouldn't play with your food Master."

Harry grunted and lowered the man so his feet touched the ground and relaxed his grip just enough to allow him to breath properly. It took several moments for him to gasp out his answer. "My…my Lord…it's _the_ source for boosting…" He coughed and sputtered.

"I see." He kept his hand around the mans throat while he turned back to read a few more pages. The Rituals where very dark, all required human sacrifice in some manner, the ones that would be the most beneficial to him required wizards or witches. Unlike Voldemort he was not looking to make himself immortal, he was looking to rebuild his magic core. According to the sources he was reading the quickest way to do so was to rip the magic cores from others and place them in receptacles. He could then tie them to his broken core and tap them when needed. The only problem with that was that the stolen cores took an enormous amount of time to recharge once depleted. A normal witch or wizard could naturally recharge a depleted core in about four to five days on average. A receptacle however would take closer to two to three weeks to recharge and require a focus for channeling.

_I wonder if Voldemort did something similar… Maybe the Dark Mark is more than just a tattoo Protem Charm. If he's linked their cores to his it explains how he got so powerful. Hmmm, won't know for sure until I get my hands on a Death Eater and experiment. That could be very beneficial…_

"What else do you have on Shadow Magics? The truth or you will die."

He looked up at the scared merchants face waiting for his response. "Noth… Nothing my Lord…" Harry tightened his grip a bit. "Please!" the man sobbed. "I don't have anything!" Harry grunted looking about the store thinking. As his eyes scanned about something was tickling the back of his mind. It took him a few moments to realize what it was. He noticed the cushion that looked like it once held something. The last time he was in this store was after his botched first attempted at using the Floo back in his Second Year. He accedently ended up here instead of the Leaky Cauldron. He saw the same display case back then but it held something. Something that was now missing.

"Have you sold a necklace recently Brogin?" He felt the man in his hand squirm a bit at his question. He allowed one of his razored fingers to dig into his neck enough to draw blood while he refocused his attention to the mans face. Harry growled, "Now would be a good time to start talking…"

Brogin's eyes were wide as he looked into the polished mask that was inches from his face. "He'll…He'll kill me…"

"What do you think I am going to do? I will say that unlike who ever you are talking about, I will take my time doing it. I can see from this book I could use the practice."

The terrified merchant needed no more incentive. "Young Malfoy…" The shopkeeper could not see it but Harry grinned. _Perfect._ It took almost half an hour for him to find out that Draco was trying to re-connect the cabinets. It gave him an idea on how he was going to get into the castle himself. _Even from the grave she is helping me…_

He had already tried to gain entrance to the school but all of the passageways leading in were blocked by the wards. Not surprising really given that Dumbledore was Headmaster. Even his animagus abilities were blocked. It was one of the reasons he had come here in the first place, he was looking for a why to increase his magic core in hopes he could gain enough power to punch a small hole to get in. Once in he would be able to skim the shadows to get his mark. He would worry about Dumbledore finding him later. Now though he had a better plan. A much better plan because this way Dumbledore wouldn't sense him entering the school through the wards.

Harry looked down at the book and after a few moments Ishtar had found the pages detailing all of the components he would need for several of the Rituals he had already noted he would need supplies for. Burke was very accommodating with detailing were the ones his shop held were located. It took Ishtar only a few minuets to assemble all the shop had into a trunk. With his supplies from the shop, the book and information it contained, it was time to leave.

Harry looked one more time into the scared mans face. "You have been very accommodating." He reached into his robes and pulled one of his knives slamming into his captives forehead burying the blade deep. Borgin's body jerked once before he stilled and Harry finally released him to fall to the floor in a heap. "Time to go, we got all we can get from here."

"Where to now Master?"

Harry looked at his white dressed companion. "We need a tent and then, Hogsmeade."

xxxxxx

"You understand what you need to do now?" Harry asked. It had taken them a few days to track down the right kind of tent. He did not need one of the expanded tents they made modernly, he needed one of the older ones that were apart of the real world. Ishtar nodded.

"Yes Master. When you tell me to I am to touch these glowing shapes in this order." Harry watched as she mimed touching the runes in the sequence he had outlined to her that decorated the pillars along the Gateway. The man he bought the tent from had instructed him similarly so he would know how to shut down it down if he needed to.

"Good, and what do you do next?"

"I wait for you to tell me to do the other one that will made it work again." She again demonstrated the correct sequence to power the Gateway back up. Harry nodded satisfied.

It was all thanks to Hermione he even had the idea. After the World Cup she was curious about the tents they had stayed in and bought a half dozen volumes on the history of the craft of tent making. He remembered all the details she had given him about how the older tents were actually powered Gateways that transported those who walked through the tent flap into the lavish room. Said room was actually somewhere else in the world. A whole industry of crafted flats, apartments, condo like settings was born and lasted for quite some time until the newer tent design came out which operated on some rather tricky expanded/foldable space theories. The cost difference was so glaring that the older tents fell out of favor to be all but forgotten as time passed. Hermione had been fascinated by it all. For his part, Harry was glad for it.

His plan was simple once he heard what Draco was trying to do. It was obvious that he had been placed this year to find away to get Death Eaters into the Castle, most likely to kill Dumbledore since 'Harry Potter' had disappeared. They both had the same problem but Harry had an easier solution. First he would leave Ishtar in the tent. After a moment she will power down the Gateway and Harry will simply throw the tent across the wards. Since there is no magic in the tent at that time it should not react to its passage. Harry tested this idea earlier by throwing rocks across the Boundary Line for the Wards. Magic couldn't get through but the rocks could. Harry was betting pretty hard on the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't think of Gateways since they checked everyone's possessions as they came in. Besides, Draco was doing the same thing. Harry was willing to be Voldemort had an idea of what kinds of wards operated around Hogwarts. So if Malfoy had a green light to do it, Harry knew he could. Once that was done Ishtar would reactivate the Gateway and Harry will command the tent to pitch itself back up. Like the rocks, there was nothing magical about his words crossing the line. Then it was a simple matter of Shadow Walking to Ishtar using their bond to find her and back through the Gateway and he was inside the wards.

While they went through the steps to get them inside the wards he allowed part of his mind to wander. He had already decided he would pitch the tent inside the Chamber of Secrets. There were only two known parselmouths in the country who could get access to it which made it the safest place to place the tent and give him his way in when he needed it in the future.

Everything went according to plan when they tried it. As they finished up and prepared to walk into the Gateway and inside the wards of Hogwarts Harry smiled. Once he managed to capture his prey it was only a manner of time before someone figured out he was gone. It was going to drive Dumbledore insane trying to figure out how or where Malfoy disappeared to. That alone was worth the price of the tent.

It was ridiculously easy to move about once he was inside the wards of the old castle. Harry however felt no achievement as he skimmed the shadows of the castle looking for his prey. _This is the safest fucking place for magical children in Britain? What a load of hippogriff shite. No wonder Sirius never got caught when he was stalking the place._ Harry kept his hand on Ishtar while they roamed about searching and waiting. It should not be much longer before he came down from dinner. _Seriously, I've been skulking about for hours. Then again, I should not be surprised. Its not like anyone saw a sixty foot fucking basilisk roamin the halls either. It'd be a bleeding slaughter if Voldemort ever got inside._

He had seen many faces he recognized as he moved about. It was disgusting to him that so many were carefree and oblivious. _If this is the next generation of Wizards and Witches maybe I should do Voldie a solid and give him my tent. Do the world a favor._

Harry had also come across a great many students snogging all over but he had only stopped once. That was when he had come across Lavender Brown and guy he did not know. When he found them he had no intention of stopping but found he couldn't move. _Is that her foot by her ear or his? _"… Limber minx eh?"

"Master, has she done something to her bones to be able to bend that way?"

Harry shook his head before tilting it slightly. "I don't think so. Looks really uncomfortable though." It was then their ears where assaulted by her shrieks of pleasure and her coarse voice begging for him to not stop.

Her mask hid her face but he could hear the lust in her voice. "Your people are very creative Master. I would not mind learning the various ways we could mate. The woman sounds like she is enjoying what he is doing to her. I would like to enjoy it like that too."

Harry could not suppress the slight tremor that ran though him at the thought of the things they could do. It took every ounce of will to pull his mind back on task. "Later. We have a ferret to find."

Through the arm he was holding he felt her shiver. "I will hold you to that Master…" Ishtar replied in her husky voice. _Hell, even if I don't find the ferret today, my nights looking pretty good at least._

Harry found an unused classroom and loosened the cloak of shadows about him to check the Marauders Map for his marks location. He was still eating in the great hall. As Harry was looking about at the possible ways he could take to get to the dungeons he noticed several things that made him frown. Nott and Zabinie were with Luna. All three were heading into an unused part of the castle. Nott and Zabinie were flanking Luna. _What the fuck…those dots are way too close…_He stuffed the parchment into his robes and flung himself and Ishtar through the shadows appearing an alcove along their route. He started seeing red when he heard them.

"Come on, hurry up. You want to get caught?" The sandy blond asked. Harry felt his blood began pounding through him.

"Here, this class room is far enough from the used corridors to give us our privacy." Luna was whimpering between the two boys who held her arms and dragged her into the classroom sealing the door. Harry pushed through the shadows and kept the cloak of darkness about him as they shifted into the room.

Luna was lying crumpled on the floor with the two boys standing over her as he appeared. She looked up with her misty eyes. "I was wondering when this would happen. I take it I will belong to one of you?" Her voice was strong and Harry shook his head marveling at how she was taking the situation. It did not lessen his anger any however.

The dark skinned Zabini smirked at her. "Not as Loony as everyone says eh Nott? We, my dear, are going to take a little sample of you before we decide."

Nott chuckled. "Well, not so little. We want to make sure we understand what you have to offer… Of course, you never buy a broom before you test fly it to see if you like it." Both boys took on dark lustful looks. "Now strip slut."

Harry's rage erupted as he exploded from the shadows. "LIKE HELL!" Harry's mind was full of images of Luna at his trial. She was screaming as she was pulled from the court all the while vilifying the Wizengamot for their gross stupidity over convicting Harry. Images of Hermione falling in the Ministry seemed to super impose themselves over them. _Not again… Never AGAIN!_

Both of them pulled wands but Harry was already too close. He backhanded the closest one, which was Zabinie with his left hand. The room was filled with the sound of tearing fabric and flesh. His body was thrown like a rag doll into the far wall where he slumped after he bounced. Harry did not notice as he had Nott by his throat a full foot in the air.

"I am going to bath in your blood for this Snake! When I am done with you…" Harry roared.

"Stupify!" Harry turned and held Nott in the path of the curse letting him be his shield. He reared back his arm and flung the unconscious body directly into where Zabinie was crouched sending both of them against the wall in a tangle of limbs. Nott might as well have weighed nothing for how easy it was for Harry to throw him.

Harry was growling as he stomped toward the two teens, his boot heels sounding counterpoint to their groans. Zabinie was scrabbling from under Nott's weight to retrieve his wand. He stopped moving all together when Ishtar placed her foot on his hand forcing him to look up at her quizzically.

She was standing there with her two side arms pointed directly at him. The silenced barrels gave the weapons a slightly strange look. "These are my talons." She pointed one at his leg and pulled the trigger. A slight whisper of the barrel was followed by Zabinie's loud screams of pain as the round impacted into his shin. "See? Hurts yes? Now stop moving or I will do that again." Ishtar turned to look at Harry. He could not see her face but he heard the little girl glee in her voice. "Much better Master, they don't hurt my ears like this!"

Harry for his part was stalking toward them but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Luna's disbelieving voice behind him. "Ha…Harry?"

His entire body froze. _How in the hell does she do that? _Slowly he turned and faced her. She was standing now; her eyes holding unshed tears as she hesitantly took a step toward him. Her eyes relayed her confusion that he was standing before her. Unknowingly he raised his hand and almost touched her face before he realized what he was doing.

The sight of the rough pitted metal of his claws back dropped by her soft pale skin brought reality back into his rage-fogged mind. The sounds of metal clinking came when he tightened his hand into a fist and withdrew it from her.

"Not…anymore. Now…there is only the Assassin, Cloud." He swallowed thickly as he backed up a pace from her. She was apart of his old life, a life he walked away from. A life he could never go back to again. Ever.

Luna seemed to not understand or care what he was trying to say as she through herself into his chest wrapping her arms around him. She clutched to him but none of that surprised him as much as hearing Luna cry. Luna never cried. Never once when she was the joke of the school and her things where stolen, not ever did she cry when she was hurt the few times it happened in school. The teasing she endured never reduced her to tears. But she was crying now as she clutched to him. He had no idea what to do, dressed in his lethal best with his bladed hands held slightly from the sobbing woman who refused to let him go. It took some time before he very carefully placed his taloned hands on her back embracing her. He expected her to cringe from the feeling of metal along her back, but she just sobbed harder and held him tighter muttering things he could only barely catch.

Harry tried to speak softly with his haggard voice. "Luna, you have to let go of me now…"

Her voice was muffled by his clothes but he understood her. "Don't leave me again… Please…Don't leave me alone again… They took Daddy… no friends… they took you… Please Harry… I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself from her impassioned plea. "You are not going to like who I am now Luna… It would be better to remember me… as I was…"

Her grip tightened. "Please…" Unable to speak he nodded.

"I warned you…" Harry pushed himself to his limits and gathered about them as much power as he could. Darkness blacker than moonless twilight rolled about them like a whirlwind only to disappear a moment later, leaving no trace of them except for a bit of blood and a wand.

xxxxxx

A blond slick haired teen stalked through the dark passageway looking over his shoulder often. His cold blue eyes darted around taking in everything as he made his way through the old castle.

He never saw the dark glowing green eyes in the alcove he was passing. He never noticed two metallic bladed hands and arms dart from within until they wrapped around his torso and over his mouth muffling his started cry.

His plan was perfect. No one had a clue he was up at that hour making his way to the seventh floor. Not a soul in the castle bore witness to him being pulled into the shadows not to reappear…

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	5. Treading the Darkend Path

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No Money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

**Chapter 5, Treading the Darkened Path**

His return to consciousness was not a pleasant experience. He drew a shuttering breath, which stopped the scraping sound that was buzzing in his ears. He slowly opened his fogged brown eyes and took in what was around him.

He saw his best mate Nott chained to the stonewall to his left. His hair shrouded his face since his head was leaning forward and he seemed to be unconscious as he was hanging limply. Not liking the way this was looking he tried to move but realized he was bound to the table he was lying on. Something was stuffed into his mouth and he felt something like a leather strap holding it tightly to either side of his face going around his head. Once again he tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind and turned to look to his right. What he saw did not make him feel any better. His other mate Malfoy was also chained to a wall but unlike Nott's chains Draco's allowed him a bit of movement. Currently he was sitting against the wall with only one leg chained his eyes fixed on something else.

That something was there captor. Currently he was sitting on a stool that was in front of a large peddled sharpening wheel. The large wet stone was spinning slowing in front of him flinging little droplets of water from the wide bucket of water that rested below it. He was bare-chested and the poor torch lit dank room cast wavering shadows across his sweat soaked scared visage. He was half twisted in his seat looking at him; at least he assumed he was looking at him. He was wearing that mirror mask that always covered his face. Raven colored hair was pulled back in a traditional Pureblood tail at the back of his head. Zabinie watched wide eyed as he sat there just looking at him breathing quickly, a wicked looking dagger held tightly in his mailed hands. His fogged mind only just registered the smell of heated stone and metal and the light sound of steel rubbing against steel.

He was not very big which was a surprise to him. He looked a lot bigger when they fought in the classroom. He was incredibly lean with skin stretched impossibly taunt against his frame. Well-defined muscles told him that he was a very active person. Zabinie had an uncomfortable feeling he was about to find out what he did to kept fit. He would never admit it short of Veritaserum but this man terrified him. Aside from having no face to look at those leather buckles and steel claws he wore gave him a frightful image. The way his claws played with the blade of his dagger was suggestive of a man who was practiced in its use. Being bound to a table with such a sight in front of him almost unhinged him.

His captor turned back to the wheel and began peddling. The wheel built up speed and he watched as sparks shot from it as he returned to sharpening his blade. That grinding sound of metal on stone returned and filled their prison with its buzz like cadence.

"Your awake, good. I would have hated to start without you. I admit that I was very impatient with Dolohov, the courtesy never occurred to me. I never bothered to be concerned with the Azkaban Guards." He held up the blade and appeared to be examining the edge. After a moment he returned it to the wheel. Blaise's breathing was coming sharply through his nose. He sounded young, maybe not much older than he was. His voice though sounded cold and calculating. The emotionless tone he used to describe the atrocities he committed truly set into his mind he was royally screwed.

"Your probably feeling fuzzy headed. That would be the medications. You would be amazed at the advancements Muggles have undergone in the art of chemicals. It will wear off soon, don't worry."

Zabinie's eyes darted over to Malfoy and noticed he was slowly inching his way over to the table closest to him. A host of bladed instruments were displayed but it was the object that sat close to the edge that caught his eye. It looked like that thing that bitch hurt him with. Draco had seen it too and was trying to slyly make his way toward it.

Hoping that the little ponce would not leave him to die this way if he helped he started struggling against this bounds to bring keep his captures attention. It also might mask the rattling of Malfoy's chains.

"Struggle all you want, I secured those ropes very well. Learned how to from a Squib bouncer. Good guy, bit heavy handed with the drunks but nice guy. Way too good at poker though, the fucker." The dagger seemed too finally meet his expectations as he rose fluidly from his stool and began to approach him. His mind froze as did his struggles when his eyes locked on the knife.

He had read about them in the Prophet and seen a picture of one once. The one in his hand was far more detailed, the woman engraved into the hilt almost looked like she was going to draw breath. The blade itself was masterfully acid etched. The lilies looked like they would blow about in the wind.

He felt the blade tap on his cheek. "Nice yeah? I have several but this one was the first. The others I leave behind, sort of like my calling card but not this one, this one I keep just for myself. Don't worry mate, you're going to become intimately familiar with it soon. I am still pretty new at this but don't worry, I'm a quick learner…"

"Stop right there you sick bastard!" Blaise turned to take in Draco who was standing holding the weapon pointed shakeingly at their assailant. He sagged in relief for a moment thinking there was hope to get out of this situation. For his part the man holding them captive did not so much as tense up but he did rise up to his full height turning to take Draco standing by the table.

His voice sounded amused, his reply lazy. "Are you going to shoot me Draco…"

"Untie Blaise right now or I will." He thought the treat might have been more effective if Draco wasn't shaking or if his voice had not cracked.

Their capture chuckled. It set his nerves on edge. There was nothing plesent nor funny about this situation. He reached up splaying his clawed fingers along the mask on his face and slowly removed it showing them his face. It was everything he could do not to lose control of his bowls and bladder when he realized it was Harry Bleeding Potter.

His face was wild in anticipation. Blaise had no doubts that the weapon Draco held could kill, considering that it was Potters weapon he would be aware of its lethality. His face though was in complete contrast to his predicament. He looked excited, eager even as he faced death. He was breathing rapidly. "Come on Draco. You've wanted to kill me for years. You got me now… dead to rights…"

He took a step closer to him. "Its easy. I've done it loads of times… all you have to do is pull the trigger. Pull the trigger Draco and boom… Think of the rewards you would receive… All you have to do is simply pull the trigger and kill me…"

Several tensed seconds passed as they stared at each other. He felt his eyes grow wide when the look on Potters face started changing the longer it went on. It slowly began morphing from eager and excited to violent and angry. "Come on, come on… pull the fucking trigger… What are you waiting for? You don't get a better chance than this! PULL THE GOD DAMN TRIGGER!" He felt a sense of dread when he heard Draco whimper.

Potter must have heard it too because he roared in frustration rushing forward backhanding Malfoy across the face splashing the wall in blood. The blond teen spun from the impact landing in a crumpled heap. The savage form of Potter picked him by his neck slamming him into the wall with his right hand. Grabbing Draco's right with his left their captor jammed the weapon into his own neck still screaming at him.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD! Pull the bleedin trigger!"

Draco stood there petrified with wide eyes while Potter screamed in his face commanding him to pull the trigger. After several more moments of nothing happening he let go of Draco rearing back his fist and bringing it into the soft tissue of his stomach screaming in rage. Malfoy hit the floor like a sack of laundry. Unsatisfied with the single punch Potter pulled back his leg and kicked the down teen several times continuing his rant at the top of his lungs punctuating each word with a swift kick.

"All. You. Had. To. Do. Was. Pull. The. Mother. Fucking. Trigger. You. Stupid. Bleeding. Coward!" At the last word he kicked him so hard Malfoy's body rose off the ground several feet and flew into the wall. Potter was still breathing hard when he walked back and picked up his mask replacing it on his head once again covering up his face. He stood there with his back over the broken body the Malfoy scion. Blaise heard him take a deep breath.

The bound dark skinned teen was completely terrified as that mirrored face turned to him. "Looks like its just you and me again Zabinie…" He had picked up his dagger from where he dropped it and was now fingering the blade with one clawed finger. "Let me show something I learned in a book I got the other day in Knockturn Alley…"

xxxxxx

Harry was exhausted as he walked out of the shadows of the wall of his flat thinking of nothing but a shower and whiskey. He was brought to the present when he heard a feminine gasp from the left. His head snapped up and he realized it was Luna.

He just stood there staring at her thought the mask. She was standing with a hand over her mouth looking at him with wide eyes. Harry looked down and grunted at what he saw. His chest was covered in blood splatter with small trails flowing down along his pecs and abs. His mask was similarly splattered. His denim trousers where soaked with it. He raised his head looking at her again. "…Its not mine…Excuse me…"

He made for the bathroom feeling her eyes follow him until he closed the door. Ishtar was already waiting for him; the sound of the shower and the steam assaulted him as he stood there waiting. He just raised one of his arms and let her unbuckle the straps that held it in place. Like always she said nothing just worked to help him. He took his time in the shower making sure to rinse the blood he was sure had splashed into his hair and body. The soothing hot water relaxed his tense muscles and washed his cares away.

He had botched one of the rituals. His altercation with Malfoy had unhinged him. It was stupid of him to leave the weapon within his reach and then the stupid fuck wouldn't shoot him. Bloody coward. For all his bluster and talk when in the moment of truth he fucked it all away. Idiot. He had been so pissed that when he started to cut into Zabinie he botched the magic core ritual and there was no second chances. Harry sighed as he turned off the water and climbed out. At least he was still alive to try the soul binding ritual. If nothing else, he still had Nott to experiment with.

He picked up the bar of soap and began scrubbing his hide with the thick scrub brush. Blood he found out did not want to just come off once it dried. Gave him a nasty feeling if left on for too long.

Fortunately Draco will live, he had plans for the git. He broke four of his ribs, dislocated his jaw and he had several other nasty but not life threatening injuries. The upside was he sang like a canary and told him every thing he wanted to know when he questioned him later when he regained consciousness. Harry paused a moment thinking the fact he woke up about half way through the botched ritual and witnessed Harry burning out Zabinies magic core might have also contributed to his loose tongue. The dark skinned teen did not enjoy that experience and to be honest, Malfoy was not exactly the bravest guy around.

Well, if nothing else came from the day's activities he now had what he needed for the next phase of his plan. He rinsed off the soap that covered him and allowed the hot water to flow over him again.

Not used to having Luna in the flat he just walked out of the room toweling his hair. "What time is it Ishtar?"

"Eleven Master." Came her reply after a few moments. He never noticed the husky tone to her voice when she replied. Harry tossed the towel down and started pulling open drawers.

"I need a drink. Do we have any liquor around or do we need to go to the club?"

"You drank the last of it a few days ago Master and more has not come."

He pulled out his club clothes and started dressing. "Club then." He had just pulled his pants on when he noticed both women staring at him. Ishtar was looking at him hungrily while Luna was blushing brightly along her upper cheeks. Considering a moment ago she had seen him covered in someone else's blood he supposed it was an improvement. He paused a moment taking in and comparing their body styles. They were pretty close to each other. Smallish breasts, not quite C cup, narrow hips, and about the same height at just under five and a half.

"Give Luna one of your club dresses. It will do until we get her a new wardrobe." He left his pants half open while he pulled one of his green polo shirts out and put it on.

Ishtar licked her lips and replied huskily, "Of course Master."

xxxxxx

_He was holding his head. She was driving him insane. He looked over at his table companion. Her hair was even bushier than it normally was and she had this deranged manic look on her face as she looked over the answer to the question she just missed, though she refused to believe she did get it wrong._

_In a strange way, it was actually cute. No doubt about it, it was definitely Hermione. He chuckled before he realized he was doing it. Her wild eyes looked up from the book and she snapped at him. "WHAT? Its not funny I missed that question. You do know how important our O.W.L.s are don't you?"_

_Harry didn't answer her right away. He had been plagued for days with images of that long hallway but that was not what bothered him the most. He had been having these other dreams. It was just he and Hermione alone camping in tent somewhere. Images of creamy thighs, her pert breasts sweaty and bouncing. Her passionate cries always seemed to echo about in his mind every time he woke after one of them. Some mornings he could vaguely remember what her skin felt like on his… Like a tingle that would not go away. _

_It was those damn dreams that made him do it. She was sitting there, fuming at him. He couldn't take it anymore so he just did it. He leaned across the table and pressed his lips against hers. He drew a shuttered breath through his nose. She tasted just like his dreams…even her scent was right. He moaned softy as he reached forward cupping her cheek with his shaking right hand._

_The kiss ended after an eternity. She was flushed and breathing quickly. Slowly a hand rose to touch her lips, her shock was evident all over her face. "Wha…Harry…"_

"_Did you like it?" His breath was as ragged as hers. She slowly nodded. He felt the first real smile on his face in a long time. "For once in your life Hermione do something my way."_

"_What do you mean Harry?"_

"_Tell your mind to bleeding shut up and just go with your gut." She just sat there for a few moments before she moved. Arms wrapped around him as she planted her mouth on his…_

…_The purple spell seemed to move so slowly toward her. He was frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't act, and couldn't do anything but watch as it struck her. A soft 'oh' escaped her lips as she crumpled into the floor…_

… "_There's no pulse…I can't find a pulse…"_

He screamed as he jerked from the nest of blankets they used as a bed. His eyes were wide but did not see the darkness moving about him nor notice them settle as he laid claim to the hear and now. His ragged breathing came in gasps as he worked to calm himself down. He felt his lover's hand trail up along his sweaty chest lightly stroking him. Harry pushed the memories to the back of his mind while he tried to calm himself.

"Are you alright Master?" her voice was shrouded heavily from her sleep. He pat her wandering hand.

"Go back to sleep sexy. I'll just get a drink and watch the night for a bit."

He heard her murmur and the hand retracted allowing him to rise up. He walked across the room taking up the half empty bottle of whiskey on his way heading for the balcony.

As he looked up into the stars he realized it was really late, almost morning though still dark. It's been a few months since he had that nightmare. He raised the bottle to his mouth and drank down a swallow feeling the harsh liquor burn in his gut.

"Hello Luna." She did not make a sound and was standing behind him. His senses were always acute from his night terrors and he felt her in the shadows. He heard the fabric of her nightgown swish as she took the last few steps to join him on the balcony.

"Hello Harry." Once she was next to him he passed her the bottle but had yet to look at her. They stood in silence for some time just watching the night pass along before they eventually sat down in the chairs next to them.

"You drink a lot now." Harry looked to the side and watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I do a lot of things now I didn't use to." His voice was neutral.

"I noticed." A small awkward silence settled on them before she spoke again. "What are you doing to Zabinie and Nott Harry?"

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want answers to Luna. I tried to tell you, I changed. I warned you that you would not like who I am now." He took another drink from the bottle.

"I only wanted to know if you were doing enough. I know they had similar plans for Hanna and Susan to just name a few of the girls that had their families decimated. It was already too late for a couple of the others."

He was surprised hearing that coming from Luna. He narrowed his eyes a bit looking at her. "Not the response I expected."

She shrugged a dainty shoulder. "I was not lying Harry. They may not have personally killed Daddy but they are still part of the people who did. They killed Hermione. I don't even trust our government because of what they did to you. My house wants nothing to do with me and they go out of their way to torment me. Ginny and Ronald have changed a great deal. I have not spoken to either since the day you were put in Azkaban."

Harry passed her the bottle from which she took a drink before she continued. "Neville has become very busy since the start of school but I don't know what as he never talks to me anymore. No friends and no family until you came and rescued me.

I don't know about everywhere else but at Hogwarts its everyone for themselves. People are scared they or their family will be next. It is strange but without you there to hold us all together everything has gone crazy. Gryffindor House is in almost open warfare with Slytherin House with altercations between students happening daily. The Ravenclaws side with whichever side is currently on top and the Hufflepuffs have almost disappeared hoping to not get caught in the crossfire.

There are a lot of people just waiting for the end. I was one. I knew sooner or later after Daddy was killed someone would come for me. If not Nott and Zabinie, it would have been someone else."

Harry frowned at her statement. "I am glad I was able to rescue you Luna but what do you expect me to do? I tried to help them and they threw me in prison. You don't want to know what they did to me once I was there. Every one expects me to fight and kill Voldemort. Why should I? Yeah, he killed my parents and he has tried to kill me for years but at least he's honest about it. Dumbledore spent years being this grandfather like guy I looked up to then when I didn't do what he wanted he flipped. He was the main force behind me going to jail. You can't expect me to want to help them after everything they have put me through do you?"

"Not really, I was just surprised you were. Ishtar told me you gave information to Auror Moody. That did a lot for putting some damage into Voldemort's plans, even if they did betray you again."

Harry stood up to lean against the balcony. "There are only a handful of Death Eaters I want, it seemed to be the easiest way to get them. As to being betrayed by Moody, he's just doing his job. I am a fucking Assassin for Merlin's sake. I half expected it would go that way after he got Dolohov's body so it was not exactly a shock. That does not mean I am involved in this war. I have my own reasons for what I am doing."

It was silent for a while. He could not deny a few of his 'projects' were not even for himself but for others that had treated him decently in the past. It wasn't much and would not bring back lost loved ones but it was better than nothing.

"I am really sorry they have made you this way Harry. You really do not have a conscious anymore do you?"

Harry chuckled. _You got to give it to her; she really does just cut right to it. _"No not really. Not really the way I think you mean it. Got im self killed being a hero." He turned to Luna with a lopsided smirk and asked jokingly, "Why do you ask? Looking for a job?"

He was mildly surprised, though he really should not have been, when her face turned serious as if she was thinking about it. "Any perks to speak of? Everything considered that would be quite the task. Perks would offset the duties nicely."

His amusement had not faded. "Maybe. I suppose that would depend on what the applicant would want."

She rose from her seat with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'll think on it. It is an intriguing proposal." With that she walked inside leavening Harry standing there shaking his head.

"Only you Luna…"

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	6. For Love of Friendship

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No Money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 6, For Love of Friendship

The dead eyes of Theodore Nott stared blankly into the stone ceiling above the burnt husk that once held his soul. The stone chamber was completely silent except for the panting of the figure hunched over on his knees fighting the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. Sweat poured from his bare torso as he slowly raised his head.

Knelling in front of him was a suit of medieval armor and the fruit of his labor. Its helm was open-faced but would take a covering once he had one made. The armor was polished steal with the trim decked in gold. The armor would have covered a moderate sized person not being very big. If standing it would have been right at five and a half feet and about three wide at the shoulder. In the old day it would not have been out of place to adorn a noble guardsmen.

Unlike full plate armor, half plate did not cover all parts of the body as the armor before him showed. Gaps existed at the elbow, neck, lower back and pelvis. It really would not have been noticeable had the armor been worn buy a human, but as he look in the suit before him the difference was glaring. The knelling figure had nothing in those gaps because there was nothing holding it together. Nothing but his soul and the invisible magical bindings that held it all in place. The open-faced helm did not show a face, just air. Same with the gaps in the armor.

Harry climbed unsteadily to his feet still breathing hard. "Stand." The figure rose to stand at attention. Harry smiled. _I can't believe it worked._ The rituals name translated as 'The Spirit Slave." Originally it was used to craft different golems by binding elementals into various forms. The 'Book of Shadows', which was the book he retrieved from Borgin's shop, offered a variant that allowed him to bind human souls to his service, which was what this was. However, in order to control the golem he needed a control box, so to speak. In his case he chose to use a circlet cast of platinum that he was wearing around his head partially hidden by his mask. According to the book it was the best way to control golems since it rested close to his mind. It would focus his will and push it into the golem to force it to obey. Without it the golem would do nothing, or in rare cases rebel and try to kill the Master who imprisoned him. Harry took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Pick up the gun." He watched as the golem strode with even strides that reminded him of Blaise's normal walk. It picked up the pistol with his right hand the way Harry would hold it. He nodded satisfied; the golem would pick up his intent even if it did not understand what it was in its old life. If Harry knew what it was suppose to do, it would too.

"Shoot the corpse." Harry watched as the faceless golem raised the pistol and fired one shot into Nott's body. _Hmmm, might need training._ Though without a physical mind they where capable of learning. One of the reasons the Control box was so important. If they learned too much they would rebel without it to keep them in line. He watched the standing figure dispassionately.He needed to drop off a shopping list with Robert later anyways. Now that he knew the ritual worked, he needed supplies.

"Put it back on the table. State your designation." He watched as the golem put the pistol back where he got it. Blaises hollow emotionless voice echoed ghostly from inside the armor.

"I don't know My Lord."

Harry nodded his head. It was intelligent but only a small portion of his old self remained through the process. He looked over at Nott. He managed to get the Magic Core Ritual right but was unable to salvage his life through the process. He might have better luck with the next once now that he added Nott's power to his own. Maybe, runes were not his forte. _At this rate I'll go through Death Eaters faster than Voldemort can recruit them._ He returned his attention to his new servant. He stepped forward and shadow walked them back to the flat.

With the boost to his weakened core it was a lot easier now to walk from the cottage to the flat. He hardly felt the drain on him. A couple more Jr. Cock Eaters or one full powered one should do the trick of getting him back where he needed to be so he could use his wand. He would need a lot more though to get to his old levels, especially if he started designating cores to some of the more interesting shadow magic's he was reading on. It was only a matter of time… As they stepped into through the wall he smirked. _Then you bastards, its on._

"Stand guard over the Portal. Follow Ishtar's instructions unless I tell you differently. Your designation for now will be 'Nightfall'."

Harry heard his mailed fist strike the breastplate with a hollow steel ring. "As you command My Lord." Harry didn't even bother to watch him take his post, instead made for the shower to get cleaned up. He had things to do this evening.

xxxxxx

Harry walked into Club Three and felt rejuvenated as soon as the beat started hitting him in the chest. The club was more home than his flat now a days. "I need to talk to Bob. You guys gunna be alright for a bit?"

Just like the last few times Luna had this little girl smile on her face as she took in all the muggles dancing and grinding below them. Ishtar heard him though and nodded leading Luna toward his private booth. Harry nodded to his guard and he followed them. Harry didn't need a guard. If anyone messed with him he'd need a body bag. Maybe some lime. Definitely a shovel either way.

He made his way to Bob's table, which he liked to keep on the second floor. Currently he was sitting with several very sluttish looking girls. All blonds. _Must be a Malfoy thing. _Not that there was anything partially wrong with blonds as Luna proved, but these where Club Slags. Harry was pretty sure they had stuff Ajax wouldn't wash off. Might as well dip your wick in a bottle of acid and call it done.

"Bob the Wizard! Just the man I was looking for. " Harry chuckled at his frown and his guards cringe. "Need to talk to you about some Groceries." Roberts's eyes narrowed a bit and he waved the women off. They pouted but left quickly leaving just the two of them at the table. Harry didn't bother talking about it; he just slid over the list stealing Roberts drink in the process. _Bloody Hell, Brandy. Who the fuck drinks this shit?_

It took Robert awhile to go through it. When he looked up he gave Harry a surprised look. "You know I don't move Hardware Cloud."

"No, but you know people who do." Harry pulled one of Roberts's cigarettes from his pack and lit one end. He took a deep drag letting the smoke slowly blow out. "Besides, I'll need um."

"For what? The 'Eagle Eye' (1) I understood, even a couple of Burners (2). Cloud your asking for Queen grade hardware here. That's not exactly easy to come across."

"I know this. I'm not looking to buy them unless it's easier. I'm just looking for them. You mentioned a few months ago a Janizarie (3) with an Axe to grind with the IRA. If he's looking for some payback, I'm looking for some hardware. It's a win win. Besides, those gun nuts always have loads of ammunition so no worries there. I just need a location."

Robert was silent for a while as he mauled over his idea. Harry had just about finished the smoke he stole when he nodded that he would look into it. "Your gunna start a war if you keep doing these jobs Cloud. You know that right?"

Harry gave him a lopsided smirk as he rose taking the last drag from the cig. "You know what Confuses says right?"

Robert narrowed his eyes at him looking puzzled while shaking his head.

Harry dunked the dead fag into Roberts brandy sliding the glass back to him. "War not determine who right. War determine who _left._" Harry turned his back on him and started to walk away. "And cousin, I intend to be the only thing left standing when the smoke clears."

xxxxxx

The big bodyguard did not look happy as Harry walked away from their table. "He's getting out of hand boss."

Robert sighed. _Don't I know it._ He looked longingly at the now undrinkable brandy. He really needed a drink, lately every time he talked to Cloud he did. "Just be glad the insane shits on our side. I almost feel bad for You-Know-Who. When he loses it, the only things left standing around him are going to be those few who stayed out of the way."

"You should let me put him down before he gets _us_ put in the ground."

Robert allowed his annoyance to show in his voice. "That's enough Mark. I don't pay you to think. Don't do anything stupid, good people are hard to find and I would hate to have to replace you."

Mark looked affronted. "Why would you replace me?"

Robert merely raised an eyebrow at the question. "After we bury what's left of you, assuming he leaves even that much, what do you expect me to do? I got a business to run."

xxxxxx

The wind lightly fluttered her dressing gown while she watched the doors to the muggle dance hall. It was late and the people were leaving to go wherever muggles went to after an evening at Club Three. A small smile graced her face as she watched couples laugh, kiss, and leave.

Her life had changed so much since Harry had come for her. She had gone from 'Loony Lovegood' and become Kynthia(4), just another regular at Club Three, though a special regular since she was associated with Leontes. No one hated her here, no one teased her. One patron of the club tried to touch her bottom but Harry stopped him. She really did wish he had not broken his hand and dislocated his shoulder before rendering him unconscious. After that the other people who came to the dance hall always asked her nicely before they got too close which she appreciated. Even though some time had passed since the attack it was still pretty fresh in her mind.

At the moment it was Harry that filled her thoughts. It had been a few days since they had last talked about his current situation. To be his conscious… She was not sure she could do the task justice. She was not Hermione who she knew he cared for. The whole school knew except for Ronald. There was even a pool on how long it would take before they admitted it to themselves.

She was not even sure if she would stop him if he got out of hand. It's not like the Wizarding world deserved his assistance in the war. If he decided to exact his vengeance against the sitting members of the Wizengamot would she stop him? The Minister himself? She doubted she could. She was not sure what he was doing to those he captured but was pretty sure that she did not want to know. She did know from Ishtar that he only captured people who had wronged him specifically. The ones he was paid to murder he did so quickly. It was only a small consideration that he only took contracts to kill those who hurt others but it was something. It showed her that even broken, the old Harry was still in there somewhere.

The old Harry was someone who saw past Loony and found Luna when no one else would. He treated her with respect and kindness. Two things no one else had since she started at Hogwarts. It was pretty safe to say she would do anything for Harry because of it. He gave her friends and showed them she was worthwhile. No small feat.

The new Harry was not much different when he was talking to her. He was rougher around the edges but that was easily understandable after his time in Azkaban. He still treated her well and still demanded that everyone else did too. She had no past to fight at the dance hall she currently watched. She just was and people took Harry at his word, which was well respected there. Yes, there was not much she would not do for Harry.

There in was the problem. If she were to be his conscious, she would be a horrible one. How could she convince him that his actions were not moral when they both knew it and neither really cared? She knew he was delving into darker magic's, some of the darkest from what little she knew, but its not like she did not understand why. Voldemort was not about to leave him alone and would eventually find him. There was a prophecy binding the two together, sooner or later it will happen. Harry was more aware of the situation and was taking steps to prepare himself for the confrontation. How could she gainsay his methods? Where they immoral? Certainly. Was Harry becoming a Dark Lord himself? Most likely though she thought he would be a benevolent one in the end. Well, to most people. He was pretty ruthless with those he considered to be enemies. She sighed, that was actually a pretty long list of people in that category.

It all came down to her own comfort level when it came to Harry and what he was doing. He was not going to win the war by casting stunners. They tried that at the Ministry one of them died for it. His way had a high chance of winning. One thing was certain, if Voldemort won and Harry died, it was going to be a new Dark Age. At least with Harry winning there was a chance for a decent life going forward. If the choice was for an eternity of Darkness, death and or rape, or being ruled by the bent morals Harry employed, she'd pick Harry every time. Harry liked her and she planed on keeping it that way. Every one else could go hang for all she really cared.

There were a few people she would like to see Harry help though. After the D.A. sessions of last year she managed to hold on to a few friends and she would like to see them make it to the end of this conflict. Namely she was thinking of Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot. Both of their families where killed off this year and they where just as alone as she was. Susan could help Harry as she was very knowledgeable in the in's and out's of the Ministry. Harry would need her to keep himself out of a second stay in Azkaban. Well, it would protect him from trumped up charges. If they actually got hard evidence of his activities she was pretty sure he would simply decimate the Ministry to avoid another stay.

Hanna had a lot of knowledge of the old ways and customs of how their world worked. Her family was once very connected. She could help Harry by getting him to people and places he normally would not have access to. She was sure he could make use of her family connections. He certainly made use of the connections supplied by the man he called Bob. She giggled. Muggles had such silly names.

She slowly raised her eyes to look into the star lit heavens above her and watched the night.

xxxxxx

"How in the fuck did I let you two talk me into this blasted situation again?" Harry found himself standing in front of the doors of the Great Hall with Ishtar standing beside him. The doors were closed as the student body was eating the evening meal. Sounds of plates clattering and the murmur of the children talking merrily as they ate sounded through the thick doors.

"Her plan was well thought out Master. By now the Old One will be leery of the young in his care disappearing. It is for the best if we take them in an open manner. The choice is ultimately theirs if they wish to escape or not." As always her voice was reasonable and did not share the anxiety he felt.

"This is stupid. I should have just snatched them while they slept. The Hufflepuff Dorms are not that hard to get access to. Dumbledore wont just let me walk out with two of his students."

"She spoke to you before we left when you brought this to her attention. I think her words were wise. If they chose to leave with us they are no longer students, the Old One's desires have no hold on them anymore. It will do us no good if they are not cooperative when we take them. They cannot help you if they are unwilling. I would like for them to help you the way she stated."

Harry fumed silently for a moment trying to get control of his breathing. The plan was fine, over all. He understood why it had to be this way. He was just not ready for this yet. If things were to go pear-shaped there was not much he could do but run. He ran a clawed hand through his hair. What really pissed him off was the role he had to play. "Fine. If he pulls his wand, shoot him in the face. If we are going to have to leave in a hurry I want at least that to go home with."

"Of course Master."

He narrowed his eyes in concentration from behind his mask and sent a bolt of force into the doors causing them to swing open and clang loudly. This had the duel effect of causing several people to jump in their seats and quite the once boisterous hall. He took a moment to allow each and every person to get a look at them standing there. He doubted a single person failed to recognize them for their personas. The rapid paling faces of the students and staff sat well with him as he took a few steps carrying them into the hall proper.

His eyes were on Dumbledore who had risen from the throne like chair at the staff table. His hand was inching for his wand but stopped when Ishtar upholstered her firearms and pulled back the hammers. Twin clicks echoed easily about the hall. She had yet to raise them or point them at anyone but the message was clear. A pregnant silence settled on those gathered.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "What is the meaning of your presence here Assassin?" His voice was strong and commanding. It made Harry chuckle. The sound of Harry's mocking mirth had the student populous shaking. There were not many people who dared to laugh at the Headmaster.

"Business. I have been contracted by Mistress Lovegood to deliver a missive to two who currently reside here." Despite his feelings for most of those assembled here he kept his voice dead, emotionless.

"Such a mundane task for one such as you. Why might I ask were you contracted when an Owl would do?"

Harry allowed a bit of an edge to creep into his voice. "Had you paid me my gold for the information I provided you on Death Eater safe houses I would have had better contracts to work with." So many students gasped at his statement that Harry was surprised the candles floating in the air stayed lit.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about Assassin."

"Of course you don't Headmaster. It would not be becoming for the leader of the Light to be associated with the likes of me…would it?" He waved a clawed hand. "No matter. Mistress Lovegood pay's well enough. As to why, she seemed to be under the impression Owls where being searched and her missive would have been…lost."

He reached slowly into his robes and pulled a roll of official looking parchment. "I am here as a bearer of a missive from the head of Clan Lovegood. I claim _Cursor Tutela."_(5) It was an old law but one Luna remembered. It was still on the books and had been since the days when House Vendetta's were common. It was enacted because too many loyal messengers where getting killed and the various Houses where running short. Being a messenger was akin to signing your own death sentence back in those days. Cursor Tutela, if granted, would allow him the freedom to deliver Luna's messages to Susan and Hanna without fear of being attacked by the staff. As a matter of fact if anyone tried to attack him the staff was honor bound, and bound by the ancient law, to defend him.

Harry tossed the roll in front of him. It was quickly summoned wandlessly by Dumbledore. _Show off._ Harry thought.

Harry waited for a moment while the staff looked over the missive. He allowed his faceless mask to slide amongst the students. By now the fear and shock had worn off and was replaced by a morbid curiosity. After a time he started to grow impatient while the staff bickered about what to do. "I do have better things to be doing Headmaster. Chose, grant me Cursor Tutelaor not." They both knew that if granted the ancient law would also prohibit him from hurting or causing harm to anyone in the castle for the next twenty-four hours.

The staff had quieted down when he spoke and watched him wearily. "Very well, deliver your messages Assassin."

Ishtar holstered her sidearms after letting the hammers down which he noted allowed a few of the staff to unclench their sphincters and relax a bit. _Pussies. _He strode purposely toward the Hufflepuff table and walked along until he was standing next to Susan and Hanna. Playing the part of the messenger he lowed himself to one knee placing one claw over his heart and bowed his head. Ishtar followed suit.

"Mistress Bones of the Ancient House of Bones and Mistress Abbott of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Abbott. I bring a message from Mistress Lovegood of the Clan of Lovegood. May I present you the missives?" It was a ritualistic greeting a messenger gave to Heads of Houses. Luna had drilled it into him for his role. Inside he was twitching and seething. If anyone but Luna had asked him to do this he would have disemboweled them and fed them their own liver.

Every eye and ear in the hall was on the two of them as the girls stared blankly at him knelt before them. Finally after a moment longer than propriety allowed Susan responded. Her voice was strong. Whatever insecurities she felt were well hidden. "You may."

Harry reached into his cloak and pulled the other two rolls of parchment that Luna had sent with him also bearing her clan crest. He noted they where very careful to not touch the bladed claws that loosely held the rolls. He was sure everyone in the hall got a good look at the bloodstained razors.

The old forms like these were almost never followed outside of traditional Pureblood circles. It set the tone and lent to the air the full importance of whatever was taking place. While they read the letters Harry continued kneeling as he was instructed to. Suppressing his desire to commit murder the whole time. He could hear them whispering in shock to each other. He was honestly surprised that his body was not shaking with his suppressed emotions. He did note however that a light black smoke was starting to waif from his form. It got darker and thicker as the time extended on and his anger slowly escaped his control.

I was a side effect of one of the shadow abilities he recently started practicing. If he called them into play it would be a potent weapon. So far though he had only managed to pull the power about him. Unleashing it in controlled bursts was something he was still working on.

For her part Ishtar was not having nearly the same problem as he was with this role. She knelt like he did, head bowed and a fist over her heart. Her presence allowed him to keep his temper, but only just. He was fully aware what the notes read having watched Luna write them. The next part of the show was going to be interesting.

He waited for as long as he could before he spoke. "Do you have a message for my Mistress?" He could not see their faces but heard the whispers stop.

Hanna surprisingly was the one to answer him. "We accept."

"You understand what that means?" Luna had explained that if they accepted his offer they left with what they had on their backs, nothing more.

"We do." Susan answered.

Harry rose to his feet swiftly as did Ishtar. "Come then."

"Where do you two think you are going?" Came from the normally jovial head of Hufflepuff. Harry answered for them as they stood close to Ishtar. She had once again pulled her handguns.

"With me. As Heads of their respective Houses you have no say over the comings and goings of these two."

"I will not allow you to take them from the Castle Assassin. As long as they are students here they are my responsibility and under my care. They are not going anywhere."

"They are no longer your responsibility Old Man. They are now my responsibility as per my Contract with Mistress Lovegood should they seek to ally with her Clan I am considered to be in their employ as well. They wish to go, they will go." Harry lowered his head a bit and spoke in a fierce tone. "You have no say in the matter Old Man. Don't give me the reason I have been looking for to kill you to do so. I promise you the collateral damage to the student body will be quite…grievous. This is not my first foray into the Castle… Nor will it be my last." Harry waited to see if Dumbledore would break the ancient peace granted only moments ago.

Harry's words stunned the staff table into silence. He pulled every ounce of power from Nott's core and with a burst blew out the candles within the Great Hall taking his charges and him in a vortex of darkness long before the Headmaster could relight them.

xxxxxx

Luna was waiting calmly when a great vortex of shadows erupted within the confines of Harry's common room. She looked up seeing the frightened and shocked faces of Susan and Hanna clutching each other. Ishtar stood calmly putting away her weapons. Harry though looked like he was seething. She could feel his anger from across the room. His blank face turned to her and she heard him growl.

"I need to calm down." He turned to his companion. "No one leaves. Order Take-away and have it delivered. I'll be skinning the ferret and will be back late." He was gone in another burst of power before he could hear her reply.

"…Of course Master…"

**Authors Note:**

1 Slang for Sniper Rifle

2 Slang for Handgun

3 Thieves cant for cop, guard, police man, ect.

4 Kynthia: Another name for Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Moon.

5 Cursor Tutela: roughly translates as Protected Messenger in Latin.

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	7. Enlightening Conversations

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No Money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

**Chapter 7, Enlightening Conversations **

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._ The force of the sounds coming from around them rang in their chests and bones. A loud voice rang out throughout the dance hall as the music died for a moment.

"You got three wishes Mutha Fucka." Just as the words stopped the music picked up and people down below started really thrashing about to the beat. She watched with the other two as Harry moved to the sound with his eyes closed and his hands holding Ishtar's hips. She was leaning with her back against him. Her arms looped loosely behind his head while she ground her hips and rear into Harry's front, all the wile moving to the muggle music pounding all about them.

Luna waved over to her wide-eyed companions and pointed to Harry's table. They had placed a few noise filtering charms so they did not have to yell to hear each other. Harry used similar charms when he was playing his card games. Ishtar had gotten all of them new clothes yesterday and they were dressed the way most of the other women were. Susan and Hanna were not use to the revealing garments, though, and felt a bit uncomfortable until Harry leveled three young men who had been eyeing them up at the bar. Just like with Luna, the word spread quickly: Susan and Hanna were under Leontes protection.

Once they had taken their seats the waitress walked up to them to take their order. Both Susan and Hanna where very surprised when they asked for wizarding drinks, forgetting for a moment they were in a muggle place, and that she simply nodded saying she would get them. Luna ordered a drink she had learned to like after experimenting with different muggle variations. She ordered a Sex on the Beach. Her companions looked stunned but the waitress just smiled, telling them it'd be a few moments before leaving.

With the addition of Susan and Hanna to Harry's party, a second table just for Harry's card games had been placed within his section close to the table they currently sat at. Said table was currently empty but Luna knew it would only start to fill once Harry took his seat. He was a horrible card player and the people around here loved to take his money. Harry seemed to enjoy it.

They sat in silence for a while until their drinks arrived. They could still hear the music but it was nowhere near as loud as it was. Susan was the first to speak after she took a sip from her glass of gillywater.

"Okay Luna, what the hell is going on?"

Luna smiled at her friend. "Leontes does not like us to use our real names. In here I am Kynthia, just as you are Chloe (1)," she turned to look at Hanna, "and you are Isis (2). Leontes told me that no one uses their real names here and that it's safer to use an alias. I would get use to it if I were you; Leontes comes here most nights."

Hanna leaned forward after looking around. She should not have bothered, no one at the club came near Leontes' booth unless he was there. "Kynthia, what happened to you? You disappeared the same day as three Slytherins. Professor Flitwick was insane with worry. They searched the castle several times but all they found was some blood and Zabini's wand in an unused classroom. The whole castle was on lock down the entire time you've been missing. How did that Assassin…"

"Cloud."

Hanna looked confused at the interruption. "What?"

"When he looks like that he calls himself Cloud."

"Great Morgana are you telling me that was _Harry?_" Susan asked with wide eyes.

Luna looked around to see if anyone heard her before she turned back to Susan.

"SHHHH! Yes, that was him and his name is Cloud. In here, he is Leontes. At the flat, you can call him by his real name but nowhere else. Leontes has changed but around people he trusts or likes, he is still the old Leontes, just a bit rougher.

As to what happened to me, I was attacked and about to be claimed by Nott and Zabini. They grabbed me as I was making my way back to Ravenclaw. Cloud showed up and stopped them before they could do anything. He took them somewhere and I haven't seen them since. I have been staying at Leontes' Flat since. He hasn't been there much but most nights, he brings me here. As to the other missing Slytherin, I imagine Cloud grabbed him later. I don't ask what for and he hasn't told me. I tried to ask him once but he just told me not to ask questions I don't want answers to. I think it's better that way. Whatever he is doing to them is very unpleasant, immoral, and illegal. However, since they tried to rape me, I am not very concerned about it."

Hanna asked. "So, the things in the papers about…Cloud. The guards, the muggles, that's all true? He did those things?"

Luna nodded. "I am pretty sure he did. Ishtar has told me about some of them but not a lot. She said the Guards 'Hurt her Master' while he was in Azkaban. As far as the muggles go, she said they where just prey he was assigned to hunt. I get the impression that he hires out his services as Cloud to people for muggle money."

"Sweet Mauve, he's a Hit Wizard. There were rumors he was going Dark about the school but I didn't really believe them." Luna noted the sad look in Susan's face.

"Neville didn't think so. He thinks he's just waiting for the right time to come back." Hanna turned to look at Luna. "There are several students who think that if they prove themselves worthy, Harry will come back and lead them in the coming fight. Neville has been taking several of them into the Room of Requirement, continuing the D.A. Their training is rigorous and they are almost fanatically devoted to proving themselves worthy to Harry by becoming as strong as they can."

Luna was deep in thought, "So that was what he was up to… He never told me about it…" She pushed the hurt feeling away. She should be used to people overlooking her by now.

"Ever since that last day where Harry was seen standing outside Gringotts, right after he was released from Azkaban, Neville's been that way. He took Harry's words in the Prophet to heart. He has about five or six other students training with him. Don't feel bad about not being included, Neville did not invited any girls, just guys."

All three of them remembered the article. Luna doubted there was a witch or wizard in the isles who didn't read it and shuddered at his words. He was caught walking out of Gringotts by the reporters and the paper was out within hours of the interview. It was the day hope died.

"_Mr. Potter, now that you have paid your dept to society, do you have anything you would like to say about the trial or your imprisonment? It was no secret you felt it was unjustified. What about the rumors that you are the 'Chosen One' and that only you can defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"_

_I truly felt a chill as I stood before the broken looking young man still dressed in the clothes he wore those three months in Azkaban. "There was a Prophecy concerning Me and You-Know-Who. (Mr. Potter said the name.) I know its content and he knows the first few lines._

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...'_

_That is half of the Prophecy, the half he knows. I know it all._

_The rest of it states,_ '_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

"_So you are the Chosen One?"_

"_Believe what you want. Nothing I can do has ever stopped you before. I don't care what you think, or what you want. There will come a day when you, the magical people of Britain, will rise up pleading and screaming for me to help you…Begging, you will wallow in your fear and sins, crying out for me to return and save you… And I will whisper back to you…No. When that day comes, and you are all burning in hell, I will be there to toast marshmallows over your smoldering corpses. There is nothing left for me here, no reasons to care for any of you. None of you are worthy of saving."_

"Lu… Kynthia, what do you know about the woman with Ha… Leontes?"

Luna snapped out of her reverie and turned to look at Susan. She was looking down at Harry and Ishtar on the dance floor. It was obvious to anyone that they were intimately more than familiar by the way they pressed themselves into the other while they moved to the muggle music.

"Leontes calls her Ishtar here, at the flat, and everywhere else. The only time I have heard him call her something else is at night while they are having intercourse and he cries out her real name. She only ever calls him Master. She is not human and is devoted to him. Ishtar is the only one I saw able to keep him calm when he gets angry, which I attribute to the fact she has sex with him many times a night. Other than those things, I know she is the only one he takes with him when he's working."

Her statements where met with blank stares as her companions tried to mull through what she said. Susan was stunned by their relationship while Hanna took on a more thoughtful look as she worked over what was said.

Susan finally managed to ask, "They have…sex?"

"Oh yes. Many times a night. You get used to it after a few nights. I usually masturbate to them, as it sounds quite lovely. She is very passionate and vocal. I have had the pleasure of seeing Leontes naked and was very impressed. I don't have any experiences to compare it to but if her screams are any indications, he is quite good at it."

Susan sat in stunned silence. Hanna couldn't help but to ask.

"She's not human and she's devoted to him. She's not a Veela since she lacks their innate charms, even if she catches a few eyes. Leontes trusts her to work with him. That says a lot. You know who she really is, don't you, Kynthia?"

Luna nodded. She heard her real name many times coming through the walls.

"Have you and… Leontes… you know?"

Luna smiled dreamily at Susan's uncomfortable countenance.

"No. If he asks me I would not pass on the opportunity though. It sounds lovely and he is the only one I can think of I would like to experiment this with as far as men goes. Ishtar is a lovely woman and I have seen her naked many times, as she prefers it late at night. I would not say no to her either."

xxxxxx

Susan blinked for the forth time as she watched Harry walk out of the room they were forbidden to enter. He was dressed in the same black clothes she saw him in at Hogwarts. Despite what Luna said at the dance hall, she had not really believed that the Assassin Cloud was really Harry, until now. Seeing his face in that frightful image truly set home who he became. His entire demeanor was different than a few hours ago, when he was joking while losing at cards or dancing with Ishtar.

His face was set grimly while he spoke to Ishtar. She nodded to everything he said while she tied his hair back and placed the mask over his face. Susan watched, gobsmacked, as he walked over to the golem and they both passed through the shadows of the wall going to 'work'.

Hanna had a book from Harry's library and was sitting in one of the chairs. She was not nearly as surprised as Susan was. Hanna told her that she had treated Harry poorly in second year, and then again in their forth, believing what she read in the papers and never seeking the other side of the story. Later, she regretted her decisions and promised herself to take nothing at face value anymore. When Susan brought up how dark Harry was getting, she merely shrugged, saying he was not hurting them and, so far, only done dark things to others who were evil themselves.

She would trust Harry as long as it stayed that way. It was either trust him, or go back to Hogwarts where they were sure to get raped and trapped into Marriage Contracts with Death Eaters, unless they whored themselves out for protection. Susan shook her head hard at the image but she could not deny that what Hanna said was true. Hanna also mentioned she would help Harry in anyway she could. Dumbledore and the Ministry wouldn't be of any help: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just wanted them on their backs. At the very least, they wouldn't get raped, beaten, neglected, abused, or killed with Harry. Well, getting killed was a possibility, but Hanna felt that Harry would protect them as much as he could. It sounded like a good deal to her.

Luna was another big surprise. She did not get to really know her until last year, but she always seemed spacey to her. She still had that look of eternal surprise on her face, mixed with a dreamy look that never seemed to go away, but her voice was clear and filled with convictions when she spoke. She had to admit she misjudged the Ravenclaw.

Harry's lover stood by the balcony, looking up into the night, seemingly to be thinking. Hanna noted that it only seemed to happened when Harry was away.

"Hedwig…Luna, have you seen Harry's Owl since you've been here? I was reading in this book and there are a few things I think Harry might want to try if she's still with him. Familiars can be a huge asset to a Wizard if properly brought along and he's had her since his first year. Their bond would be powerful."

Hanna's face was buried in the book and hadn't looked up, but Susan caught it. When she called for Hedwig, Ishtar spun around with wide eyes. Her look slowly changed as her features became sharper, more avian. Especially along her cheekbones and eyes. She looked pissed. _Merlin's beard…I don't believe it…_

Luna's whispered quietly, "Oh dear…"

Hanna looked up, confused, at the by play looking around. "What's going on? What did I miss?"

xxxxxx

As he slowly felt his consciousness return to him, the first thing he felt was pain in his wrists. Keeping his breathing even and biting back the urge to make a noise, he took in his surroundings by ears, his eyes closed. He heard sobbing a few feet away and the sounds of chains clanking. More voices whimpered.

As far as his own welfare went, he was hanging by his wrists by a set of manacles. Most likely attached to the ceiling. By the sounds of those around him, they were at least half a dozen others in similar predicaments. His nose was assaulted by the stench of blood, bodily waste, and decay. This was not good.

He continued to hang motionless while he tried to go over in his mind how he ended up there. He remembered he was in the Greenhouse, getting fresh potion ingredients he was going to need to restock his stores, when his godson came stumbling from the Forbidden Forest. He was in bad shape, babbling about escaping from somewhere and being hunted. A sharp pain in his back was greeted shortly by the blackness he recently just arose from.

Very slowly, keeping his body as relaxed as he could, he opened one eye, carefully looking through strands of his greasy hair. The sight was pretty much what he was expecting. He was being held in a dungeon of some sort. The room was large and the far wall he was facing was sealed with bars. He could see several persons inside, though it was too dark to know who was captured and held with him. In the middle of the room were two ritual runescapes. He had seen many in his days but did not recognize these. They where crude and poorly drawn, but there was evidence that they were used before in the form of a pool of dried blood. _Sacrifices… Telling, but not exactly reassuring…_

There were no sounds to announce his arrival but he felt his captor's presence regardless. Even through the darkness of the room he recognized him from the Great Hall. It was that Assassin that plagued both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Unlike back then, now he was bare-chested. He appeared young, but it didn't necessarily mean incompetent. He watched and waited. The figure faced his mask in his direction before he moved toward a figure he hadn't notice before. It was only his many years of practice that prevented him from flinching and giving himself away when he noted it was his godson Draco. He could feel the Vow tighten around him, trying to compel him to do _something._

Draco looked up, frightened, as the figure stood staring down at him.

"You said you would release me…" Draco whinned.

His voice was broken. Things started to make sense; his Godson had sold him out to protect his own hide. Disgust welled within him while the Vow sent splinters of pain through his nerves.

"I lied. I have been getting quite good at it lately…"

He knew that voice but he couldn't place it. Just like in the Great Hall, he felt he should have recognize him, but could not.

"Please… please don't kill me…" Draco pleaded.

The figure said nothing while reaching for him. It was then that he could no longer fight the Vow and felt his body jerk forward to try and save the useless wretch. When his chains rattled, the figure stopped moving.

"Interesting. I wondered what would make you break your facade… Not like you at all, Snape…"

Caught now, Severus Snape, Ex-Potions Master and Teacher at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry opened his eyes fully, straining at his constraints while eyeing the figure as he straitened back up.

"You are so… quiet now. No jibes? No taunts? I always wondered if you lacked the ability due to inbred genetics or if you simply were that ignorant…"

Snape remained silent while he continued his assessment of the man before him. Yes, he was young but he was confidant, sure of himself. He wore his bladed claws with the ease of a man who had not only grown accustom to their weight, but saw them as extensions of himself. Animalistic… The tone in his voice told him he measured his words before he spoke them. The sum of the two told him that this man was very dangerous. He knew how to use his rage and lower instincts in harmony with his intellect. That made things… problematic.

"You always had the answers in your classroom. Always strutting about and talking down to everyone… Why are you so silent now? No answers to my questions? Tell me… Is Malfoy important to you in some way? Aside from being your godson?"

His mask spoke volumes as well. Death Eaters wore theirs to avoid being identified by others, and to lend fear into the hearts of those they sought. Fear was the mind killer as it prevented clear thinking which, in turn, allowed mediocre wizards to win in situations they normally would not. Fear of the unknown, brought forth in the physical world. This man understood these concepts. Not only did he understand them but the polished mask went even further. His clawed hands spoke of a man who enjoyed getting close to his targets. Any who looked into that mirror polish would only see the fear in their own eyes reflected back at them. It was a potent weapon, one this man employed effortlessly. He was cold to the emotions of others. Problematic indeed…

Getting no answers from him, the figure carelessly backhanded Draco, slamming him into the wall against which he rested. The sound of steel on flesh, and of the back of his head hitting the wall was counter pointed by his involuntary jerk against the chains as they rattled. Several of the other prisoners whimpered and gasped.

"You are a puppet, Snape… Something binds you to protect him… Interesting."

Snape scowled. His knowledge spoke some of the person in front of him. Whoever he was knew him. He may even have taught him at some point. Who he was still eluded him however. The figure stood still, simply facing him, apparently thinking. After some time he waved his hand over to a suit of armor. It moved with the grace a mere armor should not have and knell to unshackle Draco. It dragged him by one arm over to a table that sat within one of the runescapes and began tying him to it with ropes. The figure in front of him just stood there, facing Snape.

Seeing his godson, the one he was bound to protect, being prepped for an unknown and potentially lethal ritual, he could no longer hold back his tongue.

"What do you want?"

The figure was silent and did not answer him. The only sounds left now were the groans from Draco and the rattle of the hallow armor as it secured him to the table. The man before him did not speak until the blond Slytherin was tied down and secured. He spoke as he slowly walked toward the bound teen. "I think it would be more productive for you to call me 'Professor' in this situation, Snape. I have loads to teach you…"

Severus growled but did not reply. The figure spoke again, his voice just above a whisper, but he heard it clearly.

"I don't expect you to really understand the beauty or subtle science that is the art of rending flesh from bone, of a fresh wound or the slow leak of the someone's blood dripping to pool at your feet. Or even that of the delicate power that comes from the screams of a bound soul, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..."

Snape strained against his bonds again as the figure before him slowly sliced one claw through Draco's garments. He started with the collar of his dirty shirt and worked his way down its sleeve. As he finished his speech, he had cut a second one down from his neck to his navel. He was careful and his hand was steady. He only dug deep enough to slice his clothing and nothing more. The meanings of his actions were clear.

"What do you want from me…_Professor…_" he said, even if it took all his will to choke out the last word.

An amused chuckle came from the man before him. "He _can_ be taught… Good, good." Snape was shaking with suppressed rage sending his chains rattling as the figure kept on slicing through the seems of Draco's clothing.

"You are a man with many secrets. Some I already know, some I don't. It is the ones I don't know that interest me. So, we are going to play a little game. Draco here is going to help us keep score…" As he said this he finished his work and the suit of armor began to pull the shredded clothes, leaving the young man naked. It looked as if he had a lot of practice, and that did not bode well for them both.

"The ritual I am going to use on him will burn out his magical core and transfer its essence into a receptacle for me to access when I desire. Now, since you seem to be bound to him, I imagine this will be very unpleasant for you. I will ask a question and you will answer. If you do not answer, I will continue until you do. The ritual, when done non-stop, takes four hours of rune etching. I have only done this a few times, and I was distracted the last time… Zabini was not pleased with the results. Before you get ideas on lying to me, I know the truth to some of these questions already and will test you from time to time. Answer my questions before I finish the preparations and I wont subject Draco to this ritual. Shall we begin?"

Snape growled but did not reply.

"Do you have information on where Dumbledore, The Ministry or the Order of the Phoenix are currently hiding the Death Eaters they captured in their raids?"

He hesitated too long in answering; trying to puzzle out what he could want with captured Death Eaters. The Assassin pulled a knife and sliced Malfoy's arm. The Vow roared within him forcing a scream of pain to burst from him.

"YES!"

The pain stopped when the knife stopped cutting. "Oh my… it seems your bond will compel you to answer me… Interesting… and here I was worried this would be difficult."

Still panting from the pain, he took in the figure before him.

"Before we get to these imprisoned Death Eaters you know about… I have got to know…"

The figure leaned toward him, resting a clawed hand over his godsons chest, letting his claws dig in slightly. He felt the blasted Vow begin to build up again. "How do you get your robes to billow the way they do when you walk?"

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	8. A Secret Revealed

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licences. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me through this story in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

**Chapter 8, A Secret Revealed**

When he walked through the shadows into his flat, he had two things on his mind: a shower and some peace and quiet. Draco's voice could hit some seriously high pitches. It felt as if someone had taken a rusty nail, drove it into his skull, mucked around a bit then pissed through the hole. If he hadn't seen for himself that Draco was indeed a man, he would never have believed it from his screams. His headache was throbbing just behind his eyes when he entered the flat. It therefore was a complete surprise when he was immediately crushed by a sobbing woman.

Ishtar was muttering into his chest incoherently but between her sobs, plea's, and mumbled explanation, he got the jist that _something_ had upset his lover. He was not able to understand what it was exactly, but by the fearful looks on the other three women in the room, he had an idea they had something to do with it.

"Hey, calm down. I can't understand you when you're like this. Take a deep breath and start again." In all their time together, Harry never saw her so distraught.

"You said that no one was to know about me and I didn't tell them but they know, Master… Please don't make me go away… I didn't tell them… please…" Her hands held him in a vice like grip while she mumbled into his bloody chest.

The others couldn't see it but he raised his eyebrow in surprise. He wasn't sure which surprised him more: that she thought he would send her away or her reaction to others finding out. It was true he told her that he didn't want anyone knowing her true identity, mostly to spare her the looks and attention it would bring, but he didn't expect that if words got out, it would affect her this way. _It must be her form's emotions coming out. _He could tell by her shaking body and the way she clutched onto him that she was badly afraid he would send her away. He slowly took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves. He would deal with the others in a moment. He had to think fast or this was going to end badly.

"Shhhh, calm down. I'm not going to send you away. With others living here, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Her head moved from his chest to look up at him and he took that moment to remove his mask so she could see the truth in his eyes. Half her face was smeared in the blood that soaked his bare chest but she didn't seem to care as she looked deep into his eyes with a mixture of disbelief and hope.

He lowered his voice a bit and tried to make it as gentle as he could. It had been ages since 'gentle' was something his voice produced. "It's alright, Hedwig. I was just trying to spare you the looks some people would give you for who you are now. I'll talk to them and straiten this all out alright?"

Her half broken voice answered him: "You're not angry with me? You wont send me away?"

Harry raised one of his clawed hands and rubbed the side of her face. Despite the blood he was smearing over her cheek or the cold feel of steel on her human flesh she leaned into him. "Of course not, never with you. Why don't you go hunting for a while? It always calms you down, I'll join you in a bit okay?" Hedwig smiled a bit and nodded. He led her over to the balcony where, after a light kiss, she transformed and flew off into the night. He stood watching her until he lost her form in the late night sky's.

He had yet to turn around. "You know, in the last few months we've been together she has never cried. Not since the day I was rescued from Dumbledore. That type of emotion is foreign to Owls and it's only our connection and her human form that make it even possible for her. I have seen her hurt, as our first couple of contracts went badly and both of us had gotten injured pretty badly. She never cried, but she did today. Seeing her in that state puts me in a foul mood. One that I usually reserve to skin people for, very slowly. Explain." His voice could have chilled the air.

Luna was the one to answer him. "Hannah was looking thorough one of your books on familiar magics and mentioned that if Hedwig was still around, some of the rituals in there might help you. Hedwig heard her name and reacted. Susan figured it out only then, but I've known for a while. You call her name at night."

Harry nodded. He didn't know about calling Hedwig's name during their mating but he usually had other things in mind at those occasions so it was reasonable. He would need to put up silencing charms and hope they would hold. He was still learning runes and had no idea how to set those kinds of wards yet. Thankfully, the boosts to his magic core meant he could afford a few moderate spells like silencing charms now. He turned his mind to the book of familiar magics she mentioned and nodded again.

He had acquired over a dozen tomes on familiar magics when he realized whom she was, trying to find out how it happened. It was not as if there was much else for him to do while recovering but read. The whole thing was bizarre, even for him, and he needed answers. So, after channeling his long lost bushy haired friend, he started researching.

The bond, connection, or whatever it was that they shared was forged back in his third year. He had come across a book in the restricted section on familiar's and ways they could be useful to a wizard. He knew his connection with Hedwig was strong enough to try using them so he read the book. The particular ritual he used was called 'The Sharing'. It made it so she could find him no matter where he was, increased her intelligence (not that she really needed that) and would allow a small portion of his magic core to pass into her. It prevented things like sickness, disease, and increased her lifespan.

He was very concerned with the idea of losing her at the time. Ron's loss of Scabbers made him realize how easily he could lose her. Harry did not think he could lose Hedwig to something stupid like a fever or something. She spent most of her time away from him and if something would happen to her he would never get to help her in time. An unintended side affect was they sort of learned to communicate with each other. They could sense each other's emotions as time passed. It was a good benefit as far as he was concerned. They had always read each other well, and it just got stronger as time passed. That was how it all started anyways. What he did not know until later was that the ritual he used had other side affects when mixed with other rituals.

The summer following the escape of Sirius from Azkaban, they had met up in an empty house in Little Whinging. The owners were selling the house and had moved off somewhere, so Sirius used it to stay close to Harry without being seen. During that time, he heard lots of stories about the Marauders and the pranks they had played as Animagus. It didn't take long before Sirius had talked him into undergoing the ritual to become an Animagus himself. It was useful at first but things got complicated later. It seemed that the two rituals were not to be mixed. There was a warning in the old book Sirius dug up. The ritual was Native American in origin and was written on an old piece of deer hide in glyphs like images. The warning was a small footnote that neither noticed when they reread what they needed to do.

It warned the wizard preforming the ritual that if he already possessed a familiar, and was bonded with it, he or she would unknowingly give roughly a fourth of his or her magic core to his or her familiar. Normally, this would not be a bad thing but it was not something he or she could control, it was at the familiar's discretion to use. It didn't mean the familiar could use a wand or cast spells but if the familiar was fairly intelligent, it could use that power in a number of passive ways. Once Hedwig saw him transform into a Goshawk, she decided to try becoming human. She explained to him later that it took the better of the following two years to master human form. She could only hold it for a few minutes a day at first, but over the years of dedicated practice, she learned to hold it for hours. She spent the time she was with him trying to understand and learn his speech or cuddling with him at night trying to help him with his nightmares the way she had seen other humans do. For his part Harry was never aware of it until he got out of prison. Every time he woke she would have already changed back to her owl form.

By the time he got out of Azkaban, she was able to hold it constantly. It was a part of the reason his core was so weak: she needed quite a bit of him to keep the connection open and to hold her form.

There were other effects as well. Their bond was stronger once she attained… what should he call it? Humanmagus form? Whatever, the bond was stronger between them now. They could communicate with their minds through the bond, they could both sense where the other was, no matter the distance. He realized that for him to have an avian Animagus form, even with the animalistic instincts mostly repressed, had done even more to strengthen their connection. They understood each other in ways only they understood. This type of connection was a first as far as he knew from all the books he scoured. He treasured what they shared, like he treasured her. It was the only thing keeping him sane after his journey in Azkaban. At least, at the level of sanity he was currently at. Not even he wanted to know what he would be like without her in his life. He might be a sick fuck like Robert said, but he kept his sickness firmly focused on those who deserved it and not on the innocent. He still held on to that.

Harry sighed, coming back from his light trip on memory lane. Nothing was ever easy. "Alright. I can see that happening. I will only say this once though so listen well. You will treat her with respect. You will not look down on her for being… what she is. If you have a problem with this or our relationship, deal with it privately. Either that or I will personally deliver you to Voldemort to do with as he wills. This is not negotiable."

"Of course Harry. Which name would you like us to use…now that it is out?" Luna asked.

"Ishtar. She likes who she is as a human. Hedwig is a…private name now. When she calms down, you can ask her which name she prefers to be called. Susan, Hannah, do either of you have a problem with this?" Both girls very quickly said no. Harry nodded again. "I am going hunting then. Luna knows how to order take away. Muggle money is in the desk by the door." He transformed and flew away using their bond to find her.

xxxxxx

The three girls sat in cushy chairs watching the fire burn merrily in the fireplace. Merry, however, was not an expression on any of their faces as each was lost in their own thoughts. Harry had been gone for about half an hour before Luna spoke, breaking the blanket of silence that each had wrapped themselves in.

"Well, it could have gone a lot worse."

Hannah kept her eyes on the dancing flames before her. "I had no idea, it never occurred to me it was even possible. For a moment there, I thought she was going to kill us. If I had known, I would not have even mentioned it. I was just trying to help. Familiars have always been powerful tools for channeling magics. There are dangers in having a too much power invested in a familiar because of the backlash if they ever are lost but their bond over the years would have been strong enough to work if he was careful. I just didn't know it was already this strong."

"It's unnatural." Susan's voice like the others was low and half whispered. The other two looked over to her but she kept her eyes on the flames, even though she seemed aware of the looks and just shrugged. "I wont say anything but that does not mean I have to agree with it. She's an owl, no matter the form she can now take or how well she talks."

Luna raised her eyebrow at Susan's remarks. "Its Harry's choice whom he beds, not that it is any of our concern. She has always been nice to us. All Harry has asked of us is to not make an issue of who she is. He never asked us to like it. We have other things we need to work out before things get too far along anyway." Her last sentence brought the attention of the other two girls.

"I have talked Harry into helping with the war. Sort of."

Hannah took in the dreamy expression on Luna's face while she considered her words that were delivered in contrast to her appearance. "Sort of?"

Luna tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear while she gathered her thoughts. "Harry does not want to fight in the war as he has no reason to. I have given him one he understands enough. A reason for him to go to war and hopefully to end it before things get to far. Harry is our only hope. If Voldemort is not checked, it will not matter where we go, he will eventually find us."

Hannah nodded. She knew it too. "What is it that will make him fight?"

"Harry wants revenge. The war gives him this chance. As much as he does not want to fight in the war to punish Wizarding Britain, he wants revenge even more. However, we have the problem of what we are going to do if either side wins.

If Voldemort wins, our best bet is to go into hiding in another country and hope someone else halts him from ever getting to us or expanding his influence to where we hide. If Harry wins we have to deal with him."

"Neither outcome really appeals to me." Susan said. "You're talking about a choice in which Dark Lord we want around when the smoke clears. I don't think anyone but You-Know-Who can take Harry in a fight right now, and it could go either way between them. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has the odds in his favor right now. It's only a matter of time before Harry goes completely dark and where will that leave us?" Susan was torn. Logically, she knew she was right but there would always be a small part of her that did not think Harry would actually do that.

Hannah nodded. "Okay, so can we agree then that we hedge our bets for Harry to win?" The other two nodded though Susan paused for a moment before she did. "Okay then, we side with Harry. We know what we will do if we survive, but Harry doesn't. What do we do if Harry does win and lives?"

The dreamy look on Luna's face was replaced by a look of such clarity that both other girls blinked at the change. She leaned forward. "I have an idea. Its risky, it may not even be possible, but it's our only hope. If we succeed, we not only save ourselves, but we have a chance to save Harry from the path he is on. After everything he has done for us, we owe it to him to save him from himself as much as from his enemies. However, if we fail or it's not possible, then nothing else will matter, as our fates are the same." Luna tilted her head to the side a bit while she considered her next words. "If we are discovered before it plays out by Harry or Hedwig though, he will most likely kill us."

Susan lowered her head into her hands. In a tiered voice she spoke thorough her fingers, "So far, our options are not very reassuring Luna. Go on the run and hope the war can't find us, death by You-Know-Who, an uncertain future with Dark Lord Potter, or certain death if your weak plan fails and we are discovered. They are not very appealing choices."

"If my plan works there will be no Dark Lord Potter, Voldemort will be dead, Harry will be happy, and our lives can go on as we wish with no one able to interfere."

"What exactly is your plan Luna?" Hannah had followed the conversation and all things considered, she would take any glimmer of hope that shone over none.

A small smile graced Luna's face. "Like everything else involving Harry, its starts with the impossible…"

xxxxxx

Within the dark confines of #12 Grimmauld Place, over twenty members of the Order of the Phoenix prepared for another meeting. Things were going downhill and people needed answers.

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting at the head of the long table, sucking on a lemon drop and going over the events of the last few months. Nothing had gone right. After he lost Harry, the day he retrieved him from Azkaban, everything had gone down the pipes. It had taken him weeks to recover from his injuries. Not since his battle with Grindelwald had he sustained injuries anywhere near as life threatening. The muggle who stuck him in the face had dislocated his jaw. Most of his ribs were broken in many places. Madam Pomfrey had stretched herself to her considerable limits in putting him back together properly. At his age, such injuries did not heal well and he was long past the age where the usual potions would work for him. His own life meant little to him in the greater scheme of things, but losing Harry put all his plans in jeopardy. Harry was proving to be impossible to find. At least no one knew it was a muggle that damaged him so. The damage to his reputation would have been catastrophic.

With Ms. Granger gone and the Harry's estrangement from the Weasleys, he had nothing to tie him to Britain. No one had seen him anywhere since that day in the Alley when he was coming out of Gringotts. His plan to keep Harry isolated had backfired spectacularly. Without Harry, they had little chances to win in this war. Add this to the current complication with this 'Assassin', who rose out of nowhere and was picking apart both sides and the entire situation was becoming uncontrollable. He allowed his aged eyes to roam about the table, witnessing the last of the Order members taking seats. And now his own people were starting to question him.

"Now that we are all here we can get to the first order of business. Has anyone any leads on the location of Harry Potter?"

"Forget Potter, Albus. He may have beaten He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was one year old but, in all reality, it is too far fetched to expect he could do it twice. Really, it was a fluke the first time as young Potter is lacking over 50 years of magical warfare experience on his adversary. Potter being gone is to our benefit if you ask me. You-Know-Who will be looking for him and be distracted. We should take advantage of this occasion and strike!" Mad-Eye said, slammed his fist on the table to make his point.

The aged headmaster sighed. Half the table advocated this direction. They just did not understand Harry's importance, and worse, he could not tell them and risk the tattered remains of his plans to fail all together. None of them believed in the article printed in the Prophet, a fact that he was thankful for. "Alastor…"

Kinsley Shacklebolt cut him off. "No, I agree with Moody. The boy was nothing more than a symbol of the cause, one we lost when you insisted he be thrown in Azkaban for use of an unforgivable. Since then, the population has become fractured. Potter is a topic that generates too much debate now a day with the masses. Half believe he was railroaded and falsely accused. A respectable block believes he was justified in his actions, as they would have done the same. You all have seen the near anarchy we had when he was thrown in prison or when the Daily Prophet ran their article after he was released. The article that came out in the Quibbler that got Lovegood killed further fanned the flames. The Ministry has lost huge support over it and has been scrambling ever since. Don't get me started on the block that still holds with the smear campaign Fudge ran and are screaming for his head. The whole situation is explosive.

We managed to recoup some favor with our raids, but even I have heard whispers and we all have read the papers that talked about how even those victories were not due to our effectiveness but from the 'Assassin', who we vilify as a vigilante and up and coming Dark Lord. If our world becomes any more fractured there will be nothing to _save_!"

"Shack's right, and he's an office head who doesn't hear as much as I do in the lower ranks." Tonk's serious face nodded to the others. "When that 'Assassin' appeared at Hogwarts under contract with Lovegood and took Bones and Abbot with him, people hit the roof. No matter how hard you screened the post going from the castle, word still got out over those events.

From what I hear, there are a lot of purebloods on our side trying to contact him to ask if they could get him to shelter their heirs, just in case. A lot of people are talking about him as if he was some kind of mercenary for hire, and that all of his deeds must have been for contracts. One of the rookie's did some research in the archives and came up with an interesting fact. Those names you said he wanted Mad-Eye, you were right about them: they had a connection."

"I thought as much. What was it?"

"If you look at some of the information we got from the Death Eaters we caught and the archives of the last war, the connection becomes clear. Peter **Pettigrew**, if you are in the know, is responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter, not to mention Cedric Diggory. The three **Lestrange's** are wanted for the attacks on Alice and Franklin Longbottom. Martin Breach, Jason Wells, and Greggory Tryna are all wanted for the murders and near decimation of the House of Bones. It was rumored Breach got Edgar. Wells is the last member of the squad that got young Susan's parents. Greggory had connections to those deaths as well but we also think he was in on the Abbott murders.

I know you think the sun rose out of Snape's arse Dumbledore, but we recently got information that he may have been the one to leak the location of Amelia's safe house to the Death Eaters. If he weren't missing right now, I would be questioning him over it. That tip came from Stockhelm whom we captured in the last raid. Said he heard two inner circle members discussing it a week back.

It's all speculation, but those are the ties that were found involving those names. Word got around quickly and a lot of the younger Aurors are of the opinion that you screwed up by not giving the Assassin his due. We even had to post extra guards on the prisoners to make sure people in our own ranks did not try to break them out to milk some favor with him. I will admit, this guy makes my skin crawl but his choice in targets has even me thinking. Someone who has loads of money and has a reason to kill those particular Death Eaters has obviously contracted him. Someone with connections to the Longbottomes, Potters, Diggorys, Bones, and Abbots. Someone with with a hell of an information network."

Kinsley directed his piercing blue eyes about the table. "Tonks is right on that one. I have had several of my own men telling me we should be focusing on trying to recruit the Assassin instead of hunting him. Jarrod, a muggle born and a good Auror has been briefing me on his exploits in the muggle world. It appears the Muggles that were killed by him were all criminals. People who committed murder and people who sell something he calls 'drugs'. Some kind of muggle thing that is poisonous and illegal but makes the user feel good. He described it as a cheering charm for muggles that harms the body and will eventually kill the user. I didn't understand it all but he said it was very bad and a big problem for the muggle government. He has a cousin that does something for the Muggle Aurors in London and heard a rumor that one of the top Muggle Aurors received a cake in his bedchamber with one of the Assassins daggers sticking out of it. No one was harmed in his house and no one knows how he got in there but he did. He also left without killing anyone.

Rumor had it that it was a warning, and it is the only one he has ever given to anyone. Among the Muggles, his reputation as an honest man and a good person soared after that. The Assassin is becoming a legend. People are starting to just assume that if he kills you, you earned it by hurting others. If he spares you, he saw goodness worth saving. These rumors have even gotten to our Minister. Word, unofficial mind you, has come down to find out as much about him and, if possible, to see if he really is a Mercenary for hire. Minister _Scrimgeour_wants this war over now, and if that means hiring this Assassin, so be it."

Arthur Weasley leaned forward looking thoughtful. He rarely spoke during these meetings and when he did people looked at him, paying attention to his words. "Are you suggesting that young Miss. Lovegood hired him that far back? If I remember correctly, her father would have still be alive at this time and though they are not a poor clan, Clan Lovegood is not exactly considered to be very well off either. I knew Xeno very well and I can't see him hiring a professional killer, it was just not his way."

"Augusta might have. I can't see her doing it for the Abbots however, not since the falling out between their Houses when she was contracted to Longbottoms. She never forgave Juliet for trying to break up her contract with Benjamin when they were back in Hogwarts." Several of the older ones nodded at Molly's words.

"None of this matters, damn it! This Assassin is DARK! It does not make a bit of bleeding difference if he spared one, he's killed dozens! I've seen the bodies of the guards from Azkaban he left behind; I saw what he did to Dolohov! You can't trust someone who would do something like that! Whoever hired him doesn't matter either. We should just treat this Assassin as we would any other Death Eater and kill him on sight!" Moody said, smashing his fist against the table again. A few about the table, mostly from the older crowd who had fought in the last war, nodded with him. Others simply sat there, thinking.

Kinsley leaned back his large frame in his chair with his hands up. "I am just telling you which way the Ministry is bending. We're getting a lot of pressure and this Assassin is swaying public opinion despite his methods. The Prophet has been vilifying him greatly but that is not stopping the tide of support he's getting for being effective. People are scared and You-Now-Who is a threat they know will kill them. This Assassin is an unknown. Caught between the threat they understand and one they don't, they will go with the one they don't and hope for the best."

"True enough." said Justin Cartwell, speaking for the first time of the meeting. The mousy haired man was one of the more recent acquisitions to the Order. Mundungus had fallen off the face of the earth a few weeks ago and they needed the information from the underground circles. Justin was a lot more reliable than old Mundungus, but far more the career criminal. He fully admitted when they took him on he worked for one of the Families in lower London and his loyalty was to them first. He was on 'loan', as a courier. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a threat even to the criminal circles as his idea of change upset far too much of the balance that the families maintained, killing a lot of their customers, the muggles. They could not be directly involved but they were not going to sit back and do nothing either.

Albus steeped his fingers while regarding the non descript man who had spoken. "Mr. Cartwell, I take it you know something of this Assassin?"

He took a long pull from the pipe he was smoking while going over what he knew about the figure. "Aye." Dumbledore motioned for him to continue as Justin slowly blew out the smoke from his lungs.

"He's a Button man for one of the Families." Some of the looks were confusing around the table. "Err… Respected man who has earned his place. No one knows what he looks like but rumors has it that he works for Logan. Deals in books, loans and goods. Came on scene about six months ago or so. Got noticed by the other Families after putting quite a few people in the Mission."

A young woman not much past her late twenties leaned forward with a confused look on her face. "The Mission?"

"The old Morgues on Mission Street Ma'am. If you're looking to put a name to your man, he's been called Cloud. After a spree of dead bodies, things settled down real quick. He started doing odd jobs later for the Muggles. Mostly charity work, as word had it he was trying to bring closure to families who had lost loved ones to blowback. You know, deals gone pear shaped where there was some collateral damage. He's even targeted a few of Logan's own men. Logan though gives him his leash not trying to reign him in."

Kingsley leaned forward onto the table and asked. "Do you know if he is commonly found anywhere specific?"

It took a while for the man to answer as he was taking a long thoughtful drag from his pipe. "Only the dead ever see him. Though if he's part of Logan's Family, he most likely can be found at a Nightclub called Club Three in lower London."

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	9. Making a Deal with the Devil

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 9, Making a Deal with the Devil

"Are you sure the tip is good Mad-Eye? It could be a trap, wouldn't be the first time it happened." Said Tonks while sipping from her tea in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Moody frowned in response.

"I was hunting down Dark Wizards before you got your Hogwarts Letter, girl. If I say it's a good, then it is." He gruffly stated.

Tonks raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Just checking. I've never been in that particular club but I have heard its great. Who's coming with me?" Everybody knew that no one, especially during these dark times, ever went anywhere without backup.

"I wanted you to take Lupin…" started Moody, at which Tonks frowned and scrunched up her nose. She liked Remus fine, a nice enough bloke, but he wasn't exactly what could pass as a club goer. "However he declined, saying he would stand out too much because of his age. So, Hestia Jones will be going with you." finished the elder ex-Auror.

Tonks leaned back in her chair. Hestia was only a few years older than her and a fellow Auror, which meant she kept in shape. With the right clothes, they could pull off the cover of a couple girls out partying. Maybe do the twin thing. Twins always got through the door. She nodded smiling. This was looking to be one of the more enjoyable jobs she has had to do.

"What exactly are you wanting us to do once we get in?"

"Your orders from the Minister are for you and Hestia to find this Cloud and hire him. He's bowing from the pressure in the war. Find out what it'd take for him to join in and arrange a meeting with Kingsley for the details in tracking down and taking out Death Eaters. Here…" Moody slid a packet of papers with the Ministers personal seal on it. "...is everything you need to know. Kingsley will be his handler, he'd be on a tight leash but there is some room for negotiation."

"How am I suppose to recognize him, Mad-Eye? No one knows what he looks like."

"Start by scouting the place. If you don't get any leads, try and get to him through Logan."

She was scanning and shuffling through papers, nodding her head. Looking up she noticed the sour look on his face. "You don't approve of this, I assume?"

"No, I don't, Tonks. He's dark and I think we are just trading one Dark Wizard for another. Just don't mention Dumbledore or myself if you meet him. The Minister thinks we might be sour subjects and he wants this one on his side. Personally, I think this is a massive mistake, but it's not my call. The Minister wants him, so you're going to get him."

"And the Order? What are they going to do about this?"

Mad-Eye gave her a smirk when she asked. "We'll be feeding the Ministry the information they want, about where the targets are. The Minister wants his killer, and we are going to see that he gets the impossible assignments. If we're lucky, he'll get himself killed during one of these runs, taking a few Death Eaters with him."

xxxxxx

Three women stood around a large muggle map of the isles spread out on a table. Each girl had their brows furled in concentration, occasionally going over one or two of the sheaves of parchments scattered about.

"They could have gone anywhere. How are we going to find them, if magical methods keep turning up nothing? Its like they simply disappeared off the face of the world!" Hannah said.

Luna looked up from notes she had been collecting over the last day. "I am not sure. We have tried owls, but they always return after a day so. Obviously, that's out. Scrying has resulted in zero as well. I know of other methods, but none of us have the magical skill or power to try them. We could ask the muggles that lived nearby and see if anyone knows anything."

Susan shook her head. "How are we going to explain why we are looking for them? I, personally, don't have a lot of experience with Muggles and I don't think any of you have. It could possibly be dangerous. If we ask the wrong question, there is no telling what could happen."

The others nodded and went back to their studying. Harry and Hedwig had been gone for most of the day and they decided to do their planning during these frequent breaks. However, they all knew that Luna's plan was even more difficult than it sounded as every method of finding their quarry had resulted in negative results.

Luna tilted her head to the side and spoke slowly as she reasoned out what's she was trying to say, "Muggles really are not all that much different than us. If we dress appropriately, I think we will be fine muddling around the Muggles. We will just have to be careful not to mention anything about our world. Besides, we can always tell Harry that we wanted to see the Muggle sites. He's been really busy lately and as long as we are back by the time he goes to the dance hall, I think we can do it.

Not really seeing any alternative, the other two nodded and started making preparations on shopping for more conservative Muggle wear.

xxxxxx

"Sweet mother of Merlin, what kind of Death Eater are you?" Harry yelled at the blubbering man he had just strapped to the table. It was all very annoying: the crying, pleading, and bawling. He turned to look at the Potions ex-professor who was sneering from his cage, looking on with disgust at the winning man. "Did he act like this while he tortured the Cadwell family back in 79', or the Kinnins, three months ago?" Harry knew from old records from the first war he was rumored to have taken part in the Cadwell murders. His information of the Kinnins was more recent. Though that source would never talk again.

It was thanks to Snape he had access to this batch. His information on where the Ministry was hiding them was spot on. Harry originally thought he would have a harder time getting them but that thought turned out false. His plan was to knock out the guards and steal them but when he showed the Aurors just gave them to him. Turns out even the Aurors who were charged with upholding Ministry law were becoming disenchanted with the Ministry's ability to win the war. Several even acted as his informants now and passed him old court records or other interesting bits of information regarding Death Eaters or suspected Death Eaters. Somewhere Harry knew Amelia Bones was rolling in her grave.

The imprisoned man slid his eyes from the bound pathetic man to look into the polished mask of his jailor. If one thing his imprisonment had taught him, it was the necessity of cooperation. They both knew that Draco, and his own life by extension; hung each time a question was sent his way. "No. If anything, he was exactly the opposite of this."

Harry grunted as he looked down at him. He got the sadist a few weeks ago, but with everything he had going on was only just now getting around to him now. "Bleeding twat. If you have the stones to murder, rape, and torture, you should be able to handle this with a bit more grace. What kind of maniac are you?" Harry grabbed the gag and stuffed it roughly into the man's mouth, strapping it tight. It, thankfully, muffled his winning. "Bet if I had Bellatrix strapped to the table…" he grumbled while tightening the leather strap, causing the man to choke a bit from the pressure.

"I tell you Severus, if this is the kind of psychopath Riddle has at his disposal, I am seriously wondering how in the hell they managed everything they have. As far as I can tell, Bellatrix, you, and Malfoy are the only ones worth a damn in the whole bunch. This is just pathetic." He didn't even notice Snape's grudging nod at his statement.

Now that his sacrifice was ready, he started walking around table checking the runes. With Draco as leverage, he decided to keep the two around for a bit longer. Snape had too much knowledge to just let go of for now, and therefore Draco lived. Both knew they owed their lives only to his need of them and they had both done what they were told to ensure his good graces.

The Cage he kept them in allowed them some limited freedom of movement, being that it was six feet tall by ten feet. Their mattresses were real ones too, and not the straw flooring his other prisoners had. Not to mention that he actually fed them on a regular basis. The man on the table showed extensive signs of near starvation. Harry finished his inspection and nodded, looking where the empty cage was where he kept him before, and most of the others. He really needed to remember to feed the prisoners once in a while. They lasted longer. He lost two of them just the other day.

Not that it mattered much. They were the culls of Voldemort's ranks, newbies, or the weak. He wasn't really all that lucky in capturing them as they where just that easy to get his hands on. Especially since most of them came from Ministry sources. Since they didn't know anything useful either, he kept them around just to build up his golem forces. With this one, his golems now numbered to six. He was still having trouble with the Rituals for both the Golems and the Magic receptacles, but in all fairness he was getting better with practice. Robert had promised that he would get his shipment for them sometime in the next week, which meant he was almost ready. Not to mention that his Magic Core was getting stronger with each fragment he added to it. The way he understood it, he would be back to his old level with this addition, maybe even a hair over. That's assuming he didn't burn out the man's core because he was too pissed to do the job right. The whiners always got to him.

He blew out his breath and picked up his knife making for the peddled grinder. At least it was quiet now, allowing him to concentrate on _not_ over grinding the blade. The Rituals always went better when he took the effort to hone the edge. Considering this was the last of his prisoners, he needed to get it right. There was no telling when he might get more.

He breathed slowly as he let the feel of stone on steel calm him, like it always did. He really should have waited until tomorrow to work on this one, but he was not sure he would last that long. Harry let out a purging breath, already feeling his nerves finally calming and his muscles relax. Thankfully, the man's blubbering was silenced for the most part and the only sounds echoing around came from the grinding of the stone.

He had had another nightmare about losing… her… last night. Those nightmares were starting to become more frequent. He paused to inspect the blade and test the edge. He wondered for a moment what his life might have been like if only things had turned out differently. However it didn't last long before he went back to work.

xxxxxx

Severus Snape sat leaning against the wall of his cell, deep in thought. Unlike his pathetic godson, the ritual Potter used on Jackson did not bother him. He had seen the Dark Lord do far worse in his attempts to gain power or to conjure old magic's for his bidding. No, the ritual had not bothered him, his captor did.

He made no attempt in the last few years to hide his distaste for the son of the woman he loved. The son that could have been his, had he made different choices in his life. He looked exactly like his father and when Lilies eyes looked at him, he felt the need to commit murder. He was a constant living reminder of what could have been. He would challenge any man to live with it the way he was expected to and NOT react the way he had. Now though, he was forcing himself to reevaluate everything he knew about the boy... no. The _man_ who currently held his life in his hand.

When the Headmaster had revealed his plan to punish the brat for his behavior in foolishly rushing to the Ministry, he had privately rejoiced. It was about time that the old fool took the boy in hand for his reckless ways. It rankled him greatly that the future of the world rested in the hands of that boy and he thought the Headmaster's lesson was true justice. Such a belief he held until he found himself trapped in this dungeon at Potter's mercies. It was here he saw a side of Potter he would never had expected.

Before his eyes, he witnessed him take the lives, magic, and souls of five of his former allies. This was not counting the many others he failed with or who were too weak to survive either of the rituals. Allies that had been missing for some time. He was methodical, proficient, and though he lacked the educated touch of someone well studied, he made up for it in thoroughness. More so, he was ruthless. He would never have imagined the son of Saint James Potter taking lives in such fashions. No, Harry Potter had problems and sought the remedies to them in efficient manners. Granted they were in ways he himself would never have condoned but no the less effective.

He knew of Potter's Magic Core problems. Dumbledore was actually quite pleased with the damage it had sustained as it made a great many of his plans easier. What those plans were he did not know but the old man had hinted at them a few times. Snape had not cared one way or the other as he always had thought of Potter as less than average in magical ability anyhow. Of course, even that had changed now. Potter had a tendency to mumble when he was working, either at the grindstone or while on a body. He heard him grumbling once or twice that his core was almost back to where it was originally. The fact it took all of these people to do it had brought home just how he had misjudged the man.

True to his word, he had left Draco alone after he became cooperative. As long as he answered his questions truthfully, they had a good chance of getting out of this alive, or at least lasting long enough for rescue. He was too valuable to Dumbledore for the man to not seek him out. They just had to hold on until then. Potter wanted to know where Death Eaters where being held or where they had safe houses. He was getting the impression he was going to go forward with it and stand against the Dark Lord. As his eyes looked around the room, the stench of blood and body waste assailed him. He would not be surprised if he made a credible stand. He only hoped that his involvement in everything was not made known.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of glass clinking. To say he was surprised when Potter sat next to his cell would have been an understatement of massive proportions. He watched from his place, frowning, while Potter took off his mask and poured two glasses of Firewhiskey. His surprise was doubled when the boy held up one for him.

He never said anything. Just held the glass in his mailed hands. Not knowing what the hell was going on, he moved forward and cautiously took the glass and adjusted his seating so he could see his face. He watched Potter reach down for his own and throw it back with little fuss. Snape had to raised an eyebrow, seeing how well practiced at drinking it he seemed.

"How'd you do it?" His voice was soft, almost broken. Snape frowned again. He looked into his eyes, or what he could see of them from this angle and was slightly stunned by the pain he saw there.

"Do what Potter?" He took a sip of the whiskey and knew almost immediately that it was one of the better brands. It was harsh like it was suppose to be, but lacked that acid bite in ones he normally bought. He felt his muscles relax almost immediately.

"How'd you get over causing Mums death."

The ex Professor showed not emotion on his face at the question but felt his insides quake. He took a deep breath and swallowed the remainder of his drink. He was mildly surprised that Potter held the bottle to refill it when he was done.

"Who told you?"

He watched the son of his rival fill his own glass just to empty it in one go.

"Remus. He was trying to mend fences with us last year and thought that me knowing why you hate me so much would help the situation. He told me you fell in love with Mum, but that she chose dad. The memory of you and Dad at odds showed me of your rivalry. Dumbledore spoke of someone listening in to the Prophecy being spoke and that person told Voldemort. You flipped not long after. I just put two and two together. Didn't help any, though. We were too far gone by then, even more so now."

Internally, the Potion Master was cursing the werewolf and Dumbledore. Snidely, he hissed at the boy, "What does it matter now Potter?"

Harry shrugged his bare shoulder. "Just…needed to know. You are the only person who knows what its like… Losing the one you love, the one who had your heart. The one you couldn't have. You lost mum, I lost… her..."

He watched Harry tilt his head back so it rested on the wall next to his cell.

"You know, I always loved her but I never knew it. It was just this… weird feeling at first. This need to protect her, to be near her. To hear her voice, to see her smile and hear her laugh. Sometimes to just smell her scent. It was…maddening. By the time I started to figure it out, it was too late. Ron was already making inroads and she was showing interest.

I backed off. If it made her happy, and it did seem to, I would not gainsay her. It made her smile made her laugh. It was enough. Then…she was gone. Dolohov cast the curse that killed her, but I was the one who took her there. I may as well as have killed her myself. So, I just wanted to know from someone who has been here, how did you do it?"

He sighed. The boy was insane. Most likely just as insane as the Dark Lord. He sat there, covered in blood, taking shots with one of his prisoners who, for the last six years, had shown nothing but hate to him, asking personal questions. Right after ritualistically murdering and enslaving the soul of a man. Snape leaned his head back and sighed again.

"I didn't." Later he would not know why he started talking or said these things but he would know he did. "I closed myself off from everyone. Vengeance was all I had afterward. Vengeance against the Dark Lord, vengeance against Dumbledore."

"You've been playing both sides against each other then?"

Snape nodded. "Dumbledore allowed it to happen, the Dark Lord did it. I just wanted them all to burn." He vaguely noted his voice was as hallow as Potters.

His eyes refocused as he noticed him nod his head before throwing the last shot back. "And burn they will. Burn they will…" his voice barely a whisper. Even with the burning of the strong drink in him, he felt a cold chill sweep through his bones. Snape's eyes trailed over to the still corpse of his latest victim, dagger sticking out of his forehead, the black jewel reflecting bits of light from the only torched in the room.

xxxxxx

The hot water had just been turned off and he stood for a moment rolling his head on his shoulders. He had not felt his magic be this right since before he was thrown in Azkaban. The only hitch with it was that it still felt slightly disconnected, but that was due to the receptacles he had to use. He knew that as long as he was careful with it, and used it only when he really needed it, he would be fine. Going spell crazy now that he had his magic back would only make it endure another long period of recharging and feeling weak again. That would be fixed soon enough when he'd get more cores. If he had to, he could rotate sets of them to keep him at optimum levels, assuming he managed to get his claws on a few more of Voldemort's forces.

He stepped out of the stall and started toweling himself off before he took in his appearance in the full length Mirror. He sighed at what he was seeing.

"It's happening too fast…" He ran his hand over his hairless chest frowning. The hair on his body had started falling out a few days after the first Ritual. Fortunately, the hair on his head had not started yet. The degeneration of his body had started happening quicker with each added receptacle. After the first couple of additions, he started noticing his body mass dropping as well. He was never big, being more on the lean and wiry side but now it was different. He could see his ribs clearly and not an ounce of body fat. His muscles, instead of bulking in a healthy manner, had shrunken in, becoming more along the lines of steel cords over his bones. His body was starting to remind him of Voldemort's body just after he was resurrected. His skin tone was paler than normal and looking a bit pasty. To keep the girls from asking too many questions he had started using a magical tanning potion to color his skin, which he started applying now.

He was brought out of his depressing thoughts when Hedwig moved into his sight behind him and finished applying the potion. He leaned his head back and enjoyed the feeling of her hands running along him. She knew, of course, about what was happening to him. At least she knew his body was being altered and he was not happy about it. She was supportive of him though, constantly telling him she would always be here for him. He did not know what he would do if he did not have her. He opened his eyes again taking in the sight through the mirror. At least, his eyes where still green and he still had his nose. Still, the changes were happening too fast. If it kept up its progression he would not be able to show his face in public in a couple of months.

Hedwig's fingers slick with the potion began traveling more sensually along him, paying a great amount of attention to his nether regions. He leaned into her and felt his hips buck slightly as a low moan escaped his mouth. He felt her nibble on his neck.

"No matter how much you change, Master, I will still mate with you. You saw past what I was born as to who I am. I see only you, no matter what others may see with blind eyes."

"Thank you Hedwig. Other than…her…you're the only one who has ever cared." He was still not able to say her name. He reasoned he might not ever be able to. Her loss was simply too much for him to handle. Shaking from these thoughts, the turned toward Hedwig. "You know, we got about an hour before the club really starts going…" Her naughty smile was all he needed to know before he captured her lips in his pushing her against the bathroom wall.

xxxxxx

Harry walked out of his room and waited on Hedwig to finish getting ready. His time with her was just what he needed after the long day he had. Now it was time to top it off with some dancing, good music, and maybe some cards. Hell, he might even win a hand this time. Most likely not, but hey, it could happen.

As he was finishing up tying his shoes, he looked at Luna as she walked out of the room the girls where sharing. "You girls gonna head over?"

He frowned a bit when she jumped at the sound of his voice. Apparently she did not know he was home. The silencing charms he placed over his room seemed to be working perfectly. The tray she was holding almost fell before she could regain her balance from the scare he just had given her. He waited a moment while she brought her ethereal eyes to his. "Yes, I think we will. Give us an hour?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, we're going over now. You know where to find us."

Luna nodded back and put the tray in the sink. Harry shrugged. Luna kept the other two out of his way and stopped them from asking too many questions. So far, their arrangement was fine. He really had no idea how they passed the time while he was working but as long as it did not interfere with his plans, he did not really care much. Hedwig mentioned they mostly just sit around talking, though not really to her. She didn't care about that either since they were treating her well, so no problems on that front.

As Luna was walking back Harry spoke up. "Hey, Luna?"

He waited while she stopped turning slowly to look at him. "Yes Harry?"

Harry flicked a bit of fluff from his shirt while he talked. "If you guys are getting bored of sitting around here and decided to go out into Muggle London, take a couple of Bob's guys with you." He turned from his shirt to look her in the eyes. "I am not your keeper and you don't have to sit here all the time waiting for me. Take a couple of bodyguards though, just in case. If something happened, I wouldn't hear about it in time and there is no guarantee I could do anything. Just to be on the safe side, you know?"

Luna blinked a few times at him and took a moment to speak. "Thank you Harry, we will do that. We were getting a little bored, though we have our school studies to get us by. Do you have any recommendations on where to go? None of us know a lot about the muggle side."

Hedwig walked out at that point and Harry held his arm out to her. She was dressed in her club best, a short black skirt that revealed long, well-muscled legs and a sleeveless gold top. Harry smiled appreciatively. She wasn't wearing a bra. "Not really Luna. Sight seeing is not my thing. Talk to some of Bob's guys. They know where all the tourism stuff is."

xxxxxx

"I really hate you right now Tonks." the metamorphmagus heard from her 'twin'. Both of them were dressed identically. Tonks had put a lot of thought into this one. Both wore white dresses with a wild print. The back was had a wild colored peacock feather kind of design, in a slight circle. It was the plunging neckline that Hestia was complaining about. It started just along their collarbones and plunged down to their bellybutton. Half of their chests where revealed and Tonks had to admit, Hestia had quite the rack. Said rack was easily displayed for all to see thanks to the neckline and the fact the outfit was designed to be worn without bra's. Both of them wore a necklace of silver that flowed along the neckline and was attached to what appeared to be a belly button ring. No piercing needed when you have magic! As they walked around the corner to the club, in their stiletto high heals and the chains of their necklace waiving back and forth along their breasts, Tonks chuckled.

The print on their dresses was full of color as well. Yellow, white, green, black, fuchsia, purple, blue, grey, red, peach, silver, and teal made up their color scheme. Tonks doubted there would be a single male in the club able to keep their eyes of their chests. She was willing to bet they would also be looking at how their short skirts hugged their bums. Which was tightly. They were sinfully perfect dresses and guaranteed to get them into the club, which was half the point of the whole thing. If they could not get inside, the entire idea was worthless. However, there was no way that any bouncer worth his willy was going to let two blond haired, big breasted, barely clad bombshell beauties dressed for sin to be turned away at the door. Unless he was gay.

"You look great Hestia. With breasts like yours, I wonder why you're not flaunting them as they deserve." She replied playfully.

"You have us, and by us I mean _me_, twice, dressed like whores. I swear that if anyone recognizes me I _am_ going to kill you." Hestia groused.

They had just gotten close to the line when she felt Hestia grab her arm nodding her head to the side. "Hey. That looks like Amelia's niece, Susan." Tonks looked over and noticed three girls walking over to the bouncer at the door. They moved a bit closer to see if they could get a better look but she was pretty sure it was.

The bouncer smiled when he saw them already working to drop the rope that blocked the door. "Hey Kynthia, Chloe, Isis, you guys look good tonight!"

The blond in front, that she thought was possibly Lovegood, smiled and blushed a bit. "Thank you Dean. You are as handsome as always." They were dressed a lot more conservatively than they were, their skirts where still short and tops mildly revealing. But, once again, nowhere near as scandalously as they were. It was also very obvious that they where well below the age normally allowed for this type of establishment.

"See? You don't need to be dressed like a slag to get in or out of here!" Hestia hissed at her. Tonk's chuckled a bit as they kept moving forward listening.

"Leontes and Ishtar came in about an hour ago, better hurry up or he'll lose all his money before you can get your drinks." Joked the bouncer.

The brown haired girl standing slightly behind Lovegood laughed. "I am sure that he'll spare a few coins for our drinks Dean." They watched as the three girls giggled and joked a bit before they walked in.

The twin spy team stood to the side while the bouncer reattached for the rope and turned a few people away, saying the place was full. Hestia turned to Tonks.

"That was Susan, I would recognize her anywhere. I am willing to bet that the other two were Lovegood and Abbot. If they are here, then Mad-Eye may have gotten a golden lead after all. How much do you want to bet that this Cloud is Leontes, and Ishtar is his white dressed companion?"

Tonks smiled. "No bets. It is curious that they seemed so comfortable dressed that way and in this place. Not to mention that even with different names, they seem well known. Oh well, we'll figure that out later. Come on, let's put this rack of yours to work so we can get in and have some fun."

Hestia scowled at her as they walked, hips swaying in harmony, up to the bouncer.

It turned out that getting past the bouncer was even easier than they thought it would be. He was, thankfully, not gay and very much appreciative of their dresses, letting them in with little more than a playful slap to their bums in passing. Hestia blushed bright red but Tonks laughed playfully about it and went as far as winking at him. She paid similar prices in other clubs, it was nothing new. Once inside, they went about taking a turn or two on the dance floor together and had a few drinks, getting a read on the crowd and club. They found out quite a few things.

While they waited for their drinks, they learned that the third floor of the club was for V.I.P's only. Friends of the club owner only and the very well to-do types got served up there. The dance floor and the second floor areas were for everyone else. After a full hour, they had yet to see any sign of Susan, Lovegood, or Abbot. They assumed they were up on the third floor, where they could not go. Yet. Tonks was a bit disappointed when they were turned away when she tried flirting her way up. She would have tried using Leontes' name to get in but when they tried asking about him, the few times they did the employee's became tight lipped, only saying that he might be around, or might not be. No one below the third floor really knew him, even if they all knew _of_ him. Tonks got the impression that they were instructed to not say anything, which let her know their hunch he might be Cloud was holding up.

Both her and Hestia spent plenty of time amongst Muggles and quickly learned the difference between the harmless types and the professional deadly types. The club was mostly filled with the harmless variety but the employee's, waitress aside, where all professional. Each of them carried well-concealed muggle weapons and even if they would laugh, joke, or dance, they kept their eyes looking about for trouble. The files they were given on the Club activities told all about the seedier side of the place. The evidences were all around them.

The most they were able to find out about Cloud was that he danced, some times, played cards and liked strong drinks. Dancing aside, he never left the third floor. However, these things they learned were not from using their talents, skills, or looks but from overheard conversations from some of the workingmen about the place. It was more than they had before, but after 4 hours, that's still all they had. They where about to call it a night and try again the next night when they where approached by one of the large bouncer types.

"Ladies, Mr. Logan would like the pleasure of your company. Please follow me."

Hestia raised an eyebrow giving her a side glace. "Why would he want to see us?"

"Mr. Logan owns Club Three ma'am. Mr. Logan said to come down here and bring you to him. He didn't tell me why, nor did I ask. This way please." The large man held his hand out toward the stairway.

A bit reluctantly, they rose from their chairs and followed the bouncer. He led them up to the forbidden floor using back ways and plain black hallways to a simple door. He stopped by the door he opened, holding his hand out, inviting them in, though he did not enter himself. The man they assumed to be Logan surprised them both by his completely average appearance. They had expected…well, something _more. _He smiled looking over the top of the rim of his drinking glass at their reactions.

"I get that a lot. Please, have a seat. Tea, drink, coffee, anything?"

They took seats suspiciously but declined any drinks.

Tonks leaned forward a bit and asked, "Something we can do to help you Mr. Logan?"

The man before them smiled again. "I have gotten the impression the reverse is true." He lowered his glass and leveled a direct gaze into their eyes. Tonks was impressed with him so far. His eyes had never strayed down her cleavage. He was all business.

"What can I do for you, Auror Tonks and Auror Jones?"

Tonks sat back and nodded. He was well informed too. Average in appearance he might be but not one to take lightly.

"We were told this was a place to hire an assassin named Cloud." She said, deciding to just get to the point. Her impression of Logan so far told her this was the best course of actions.

She watched as the man nodded, unsurprised. "I have heard of him. Dangerous man, that one. What makes you think he's for hire?"

Hestia snorted unladylike. "Please, Mr. Logan. You strike me as a man who likes to get right down to business, bringing us here and all that. We are fully aware he is in your employ, or that he, at least, often does jobs for you." Tonks watched a slight smile work its way onto his face.

"Very well, Miss Jones. You're half right. He worked for me in the past, but I have found Cloud to be his own man. He does the jobs he wants to, and no others. If you want him to work for you, you must have something he wants, badly. I know enough of him to assure you he will never work for Dumbledore and that his faith in the Order of the Phoenix was destroyed when Mad-Eye betrayed him."

"What makes you so sure of all this, Mr. Logan?" Tonks asked. He was more than just well informed. He was devilishly informed. The Order was a secret organization, or was suppose to be. She wondered where the leak was, or if he was just that perceptive. It was possible that someone in the Order itself was feeding him information. It definitely explained how the Assassin knew so much about them.

"Spend enough time around the crazy bastard and you learn a few things." At the raised eyebrows they gave him, he chuckled.

"We are not here on behalf of neither Dumbledore or the Order. We are actually here representing the Minister at his personal request." Hestia told him.

Logan nodded his head after a moment. "And what is it the Minister wants from Cloud?"

"The Minister will provide Cloud with the locations and identities of known Death Eaters. Cloud's job will be the apprehension of said persons and deliver them to Auror Shacklebolt who would be his contact with the Ministry." Hestia informed him.

Logan looked at her, his face still expressionless. "He only has to deal with Shacklebolt?" Hestia nodded. He turned to Tonks when she started speaking.

"The Minister is willing to authorize Cloud with a literal license to kill. He'd have authorization for use of all three unforgivables, no holds in the ways he choose to interrogate his captives for more information's. But o_nly_ those on the list he will be provided. However, under no conditions will collateral damage be excused."

"In other words, he has free reign to do as he will with recognized Death Eaters but if anyone other than those you send him for dies or are hurt, the deal is off?" Tonks nodded. "What does he get out of this deal?"

"All charges from previous crimes, including those that would lead to a life in Azkaban, will be dropped."

They where both surprised when Logan started laughing at them. If not for the fact that he was laughing at them, they would have joined him, as his laugh was the infectious kind. He calmed down a bit, after a few moments, wiping a tear from one of his eyes. "Sorry, sorry." He said through his after chuckles. "Didn't expect you to really say that. You haven't been able to catch him since he appeared and you expect him to work for that? You honestly think he cares?"

"Yes, we do, as a matter of fact." Hestia huffed. "What more could he want? Gold?"

"I think that might entice him a bit, for starters . Cloud is fond of getting paid for his jobs. I have never been stupid enough to burn him, but I heard that a few tried. It wasn't pretty."

"What do you suggest then, Mr. Logan?" Tonks asked.

The businessman leaned back in his chair and seemed to be thinking for a bit, chuckling off an on. "For one thousand galleons a head, he would provide all information he learns from those he captures. Inner Circle members would be five thousand. A printed contract stating that the Ministry hired him as a Hit Wizard so he can make appearances for supplies, and complete amnesty in all action he takes. He has his own list of people he wants information on as well."

Tonks leaned forward. "Five hundred and two thousand for Inner Circle."

Logan opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Both women narrowed their eyes watching him as he slowly closed it and appeared to be thinking. After a moment he spoke. "The print and his list?"

Frowning, Hestia leaned forward herself. "I think the Minister might be willing to mention something about it in the papers. Especially since no one can pin Cloud 'The Assassin' for previous murders. No one was ever really able to confirm the blames on him other than in general terms. Besides, there was evidence that turned up later that showed the one's he murdered to be fairly dark in their own ways, which can be published if we need to convince the public. What is with this list of his?"

"People he wants for his own reasons. What those reasons are, I don't know nor will he tell you. They are people he wants to do with as he pleases, free and clear, no questions asked."

"Depends on who they are." Tonks replied. "Anything else?"

Logan nodded again thinking. "Does the Minister particularly care in what condition they are turned over in?"

Tonk's frown deepened. "Alive and able to stand trial. Within reason of course. The Minister would understand that in battle sometimes you cant hold back."

"You're not giving him much incentive to leave them alive to be trialed, you know."

"Its non negotiable. The Minister wants to put them on trial so that we have something to show the public. If he kills everyone or tortures them so bad they are feeble minded, it defeats the purpose. We also wants to put them all under Veritaserum to validate the process and get information."

Logan leaned forward narrowing his eyes for a few moments before he sighed. "Very well. Cloud will meet your man Shacklebolt at midnight tomorrow, at these Portkey coordinates."

Logan pulled out a muggle pen and wrote them down. Before he handed it over, he looked them both in the eye for a moment. "Alone. If anyone other than Shacklebolt shows up, the deal is off. He has ways of knowing if anyone is disillusioned or under cloaks, so I would suggest doing it this way."

They both stood up with Hestia taking the note. "How do we know he will agree to this?"

Logan didn't say anything as the door opened and they were escorted out of the room and into the empty hallway. They where both staring at the door slightly fuming that their question was not answered. They turned around and jumped at what they saw.

A man they both recognized from the last time they saw him when they tried to capture him stood there. He looked the same as he did then, but being so much closer to them caused both their hearts to race.

Tonks was unaware of backing up until her back pressed against the door. His polished mask showed a perfect refection of her face, which was slightly contorted in fear. Her breathing was fast as he inched forward to her. He was well within her personal space with his mask less than an inch from her face. His body almost pressing against hers. He reached up and she cringed when his clawed hand was lightly placed to the side of her face. She could smell old blood reeking from it. It made her stomach turn slightly when she noted through the refection that the blood was less than a day old.

Her body was shaking now and she couldn't control her breathing with him so close to her. His metal-clawed hand on her skin sent chills down her spine. His presence was almost Dementor like.

She heard him take a long breath through his nose and heard a whimper coming from Hestia next to her. "Pretty…" His voice was just as gravely as the last time she heard it. The sinking dark feeling from him seemed to increase.

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped dead as she felt his clawed thumb lower and slightly touch her lips. She almost gagged in her revulsion.

"If I am betrayed, Nymphadora… I will lay to waste everything you have ever loved. I will start with the Order and work my way through the Ministry. Only when I am done with them will I continue my work on Voldemort. Make no mistake, as I am more than willing to hunt down Death Eaters. Betray me once more and I will hunt you all and laugh wile you burn. I _know_ you were part of those hired to trap me the last time…Betray me and I will begin my vengeance with you…"

"N…No…no…its…legit…order…from…Minister…" Tonks stuttered.

The faceless man standing an inch from her nodded slowly. She felt his fingertips' razors trace her cheek, almost drawing blood. "I am glad we…understand each other… It will be your job to make sure that nothing goes... wrong then."

The dark figure whispering to her so close it caused a whimper to escape her unwillingly. He slowly let go of her face; backing down a bit before he turned away, now facing the dark wall away from them.

He paused a moment while both women could only stare at him with wide eyes. When his voice rose again, it was different, almost kind, and so soft they barely heard him. As much as the threats scared her, his last words sent a chill all the way to her toes.

"You were always good to me in the past Tonks. Please don't force me to make good my promise."

_'Sweet Mother… It CAN'T be him…' _Tonks thought before he was swallowed by the shadows and was gone. Hestia threw her a sideways look, suspicious.

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	10. The First Salvo

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 10, The First Salvo

"LUNA!" Harry called out to the flat while he walked into his workroom. He took off his mask and tossed it onto the table. Hedwig, who was walking behind him, picked it up and set it next to hers, which she had just taken off. Then, she started unstrapping his claws. Harry waited for her to finish before pulling off his cloak and throwing it over the chair as Luna walked in with a confused look on her face.

"Its time for your girls to earn your keep. I need Hannah and Susan too. Bring them in here, please." Harry pulled out his sniper rifle and moved over to the table to start taking it apart. He vaguely noted Luna walking out to do as he asked while he took the cleaning brushes from the kit Hedwig placed next to him. He was halfway through servicing the weapon when Luna walked back in with Susan and Hannah behind her.

Harry wasted no time and got right to it.

"Luna said you are very familiar with the workings of the Ministry." He raised his eyes to look at Susan and watched as she nodded stiffly. He took the sheaf of parchments in the folder that Hedwig was holding out to him and threw it on the table in front of him. "I need you to go over that to make sure that they are not trying to screw me over. The deal was for five hundred galleons per Death Eater and Two Thousand for Inner Circle, dead or alive. Make sure there is nothing in that contract that will haunt me when the job is done. At the meeting, the other day, Tonks said I was to have a license for the unforgivables, amnesty to kill enemies of the state, authorization to persuade captives in my custody to answer my questions with no restrictions on methods as well as freedom of movement through out the wizarding world. That is what I was promised. Go through that contract and make sure they did not try to add any legalese that would screw me over after it's all said and done. No reparations, no war crimes clauses, make sure it's the way it was promised. I need this done in no more than two days, please." Harry waited until Susan nodded. He turned to take in Hannah.

"Luna told me your family had a lot of contacts. I need you to ask a few favors from them for supplies. Here," Harry pulled a piece of parchment from his robes. "I need those things within the next week. The sooner the better. There are three men downstairs in case need to leave the flat. Take them with you. I'm not going to be around much in the next week, so your are going to be on your own."

Harry went back to serving the rifle. It only took him a few more moments before he had it put back together and had it ready for use when Hannah looked up from his list. "Harry, there are a lot of rare ingredients here, not to mention the potions themselves. Most of this is Ministry restricted, Auror Level and higher."

"Susan, if I don't have that kind of _legal_ access already with this contract, add a clause so I can get my supplies." Susan paused her reading and nodded after a moment. Harry looked back to Hannah. "Can your family contacts get everything if I have the proper access?"

The brown haired girl nodded. "Yes. Father was well connected with several families that harvested or hunted for most of these things. If the Ministry agrees to give you proper access, I can get you the things you need in time. It will be expensive Harry. Especially the hazardous Class A items. You know how unstable Elerphant horn is and some of these runic stones cost a small fortune."

"I am not concerned about money but I would appreciate it if you could work out the best deal possible. The real money is in the Inner Circle members but I'm not sure they are going to be where I go and Voldemort only has about a dozen of them. Just get that list took care of for me as quick as you can. I hope I won't have to resort to using them, but it is a possibility. I need to service more equipment, so go ahead and start working on this, please."

Harry rose from his chair and put the rifle back where it belonged. He listened to the chairs moving and the girls leaving. "Luna, a word please." He took the pistols from Hedwig's holsters and sat at the table to take them apart. Once everyone had gone, he looked up and into Luna's eyes.

"Do I need to worry about those two?" He kept his voice down and neutral.

"Not that I know of Harry. They are pretty satisfied with what we have. We will not betray you." As usual, Luna's voice was dreamy, sounding as if she was there, but not really. Her eyes, though, were clear.

"I would hate to have to kill them Luna. Or you. You have always been good to me but I can't have any more people betraying me. I am doing this only because you asked me to. I brought them here because you asked me to protect them. Don't give me a reason to regret it."

Luna raised her chin a bit. "I understand how you feel Harry, but we are not your enemies." Her voice was strong, for Luna. Harry froze to slowly bring his eyes up to her. Hedwig froze as well, watching to see which way this would go.

After several moments of Harry looking her in the eyes he nodded slowly. "Bit harsh?" Luna smiled a bit and nodded. Harry blew out a breath. "Alright, sorry. I guess that came out a bit rougher than I meant."

"It's okay Harry."

"Good." Harry went back to his work and Luna took that as a dismissal. She was almost to the door when his voice broke the strained silence.

"And Luna…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do me a favor, please. Keep an eye on Susan. Something's not right about her."

xxxxxx

"You want me to do WHAT?" Tonks shriek from the kitchen of Headquarters, actually giving the portrait of Ms. Black pause, at least enough for Hestia to close the curtin and move to join in with the rest of the Order. They were summoned to discuss the mission plan. Hestia shook her head. She was not sure what the deal was with Tonks, but she had not been right since they had recruited the Assassin for the Ministry a few days ago. She was constantly blanking out, as if deep in thought and would shake her head for no reason, as if she was trying to clear a thought that would not go away.

The encounter was troubling, right, but she did not understand why her younger friend had taken it so ill. True, the guy was a right piece of work. Most likely mentally disturbed, and overall gave her the creeps, but he was on their side now. He was _their _Assassin/Monster. She didn't like it, but she didn't have to either. As long as he toed the line and did as the Minister told him to, she could deal with her own issues involving this Cloud person. They had enough troubles to be going on with.

When she finally made it inside the old kitchen, she noted that Mad-Eye was sitting at the table, frowning at Tonks who was standing in front of the chair Hestia assumed she jumped out of from. Tonks wore an expression of disbelief and disgust. Hestia didn't wait for the answer long before taking a seat, unoticed, as they had it out.

"I don't see what the problem is Tonks. You have done this before with people just as dangerous." Moody stated.

Tonks blinked. "You're off your nuts, Mad-Eye. Everything we have about her says that she is as good as his Consort and you want me to take her place? I find it very disturbing you're trying to pimp me out like this just so you can get someone close to him."

Alastor's frown deepen when he heard the answer. She really wished he didn't, as it strained on his facial scars and that was a disturbing sight. The effect made her stomach a bit quezzy. "We don't _know_ that, alright? It IS a gamble, but it's the only way to get someone close to him."

"Bollock. You're mental, that's what you are. We don't _know_ anything about her, other than how she dresses. I don't know enough to pull that off even if I were to agree to this, which I am NOT. I don't know how she talks, walks, or even acts. Yes, I could try and work my way up to the third floor and find out some of that but it's not going to be enough.

First and foremost, what the hell are we going to do if this little operation get discovered? He's got a wicked intelligence network. He knows things he shouldn't. We don't know where he is getting his information. What the hell are you going to do when he finds out and goes round the twist?"

"If you're busted, kill him. Judging by his past actions, it's the only thing we will have left to do. Either way he's going to get put down, either by Death Eaters or us. We can't let him survive the war either way Tonks. He's too dangerous."

"Why the hell did we even recruit him as a Ministry Hit Wizard if you are planning on killing him off? What the hell is this about, Moody?"

"This is just a contingency plan. On the off chance he actually survives his first mission, we need to do something about him. I have looked over the unedited reports on the location Kingsley is sending him. It's a deathtrap. None of us could pull it off. If he can, we need to know how he did it and get someone close enough to him to put him down when we are done with him. As for where he is getting his information, this is why we are keeping this to just the few of us."

"What does Dumbledore say about this? This is not really our usual type of missions Moody." Hestia asked.

Mad-Eye looked over at her, his frown still not leaving his face. "Nothing. He's blind to this one, thinking that with the Ministry holding his callor, this one is fine. He's not being very vigilent. We can't assume that this Cloud guy won't turn on us in the end. We have to know for sure that this problem will be solved for keeps."

There was silence for a moment before Tonks resumed talking. "No. I won't do it. First and foremost, it's against the Minister's wishes, not to mention that you never ran this by Dumbledore. Second, you don't have enough information for me to do this with any degree of safety. It'll fall apart before it even begins. I don't know what your grudge against Cloud is but I want no part of it Moody. Hestia and me were sent to hire him on the Minister's orders for the Minister's reasons. We did our job. Cloud took this contract and was very reasonnable about it, considering his past history with Ministry's officials. You're going to fuck up everything with this stupid quest of yours. If you want him dead so bad, go kill him YOURSELF!" With that Tonks stomped out of the room, leaving a fuming Moody behind and a few confused Order members.

Hestia shook her head slowly. Something about this assassin had definitely gotten to Tonks, but it seemed that it was nothing compared to how he affected the old Auror.

xxxxxx

Head Auror Shacklebolt lay on the ground of a small hill, looking through the special Auror Omnioculars. Next to him, Jarrod Kreig was looking through his own set. They lay there, in the black moonless night, looking down at a modest two-story house that rested in the valley between their location and another hill across from them. Shacklebolt had given Cloud his assignment yesterday and they intended to watch and record the event.

They had been there for hours, since sunset, waiting and recording with their Omnioculars. They watched as the homes occupants had laid down various traps and wards all over the property about two hours ago, as if they knew the Assassin was coming. It confirmed the theory about a leak either in his department, or in the Order since they were the only ones who knew about tonight. If it was his department, it narrowed down to a few, maybe five people, who had clearance to be in the know. It was more complicated if the informant was in the Order.

Jarrod's young voice broke the silence as he whispered, "He's not going to make it. I count at least ten Death Eaters. They set up defensive works inside as well as out."

Kinsley sighed. Jarrod was fresh out of the Academy. Too fresh, as the war forced them to cut training down to only a year, trying to put more bodies on the streets. "Did you count the five on the second floor?" asked the senior Auror.

A few moments later he heard Jarrod grunt in surprise. "No, didn't see them."

"Lets wait and see. I doubt this Cloud is just going to rush in like a mad bull through the front door. We'll see what will be. Even if he fails to achieve tonight's objectives, it won't matter in the long run. We just need to see how he fights so we can better use his skills in the future."

"Can't we help him though? I mean, they seem to know he is coming and I was under the impression this was a classified endeavor. We can't use him as a resource if he get killed." Jarrod reasoned.

"No. The two of us won't make a difference against these odds. If he is smart, he will come with an exit strategy. I know for a fact that he's smart, so I am not worried about that. Just keep your Omnioculars recording and watch. After the encounter is over, we can hand over the footage to the Unspeakables for analysis. Like the Minister said: to win this war we need to fight smart, not foolhardy."

It was silent for some time until Jarrod spoke again. "Hey, one of the Death Eaters just dropped to the ground. Front section, by the big oak. I can't see anyone around him though."

"Is he alive?" Kinsley moved his sight across the grounds around the area looking for anyone moving about. He didn't see anyone anywhere.

"Looks like it. Might have been cursed in the leg. He looks like he's screaming." A few moments passed while he scanned the area but failed to see the attacker. "One of the other Death Eaters just ran out of the house to get to him. Something happened to him too. Whatever got his mate just got him but the last one looks dead."

Curiosity got the better of him and he turned his sight to look at what Jarrod was seeing. He could see the wounded Death Eater holding his leg and trying to crawl to the front door of the house. He could see blood trailing a few feet behind him. The second Death Eater was definitely dead, as he was missing the back of his head. The pieces seemed to be scattered far behind him. He had never heard of a spell that could do that.

As he watched, he saw a third Death Eater hiding behind the door. As the wounded one got closer, he leaned out, reaching for his companion. Shacklebolt watched as the man beckoned his wounded mate to come closer before his mask seemed to explode, along with the back of his head. The Auror jumped from his prone position in surprise as he watched a vast mist of gray and red spray behind him and into the house. The dead man's body slumped forward into the door way. A moment later, the dead man was flung by what looked like a banishing charm, clearing the door, which slammed shut. The wounded man, who was still trying to crawl forward, was killed a moment later by a green light that could only be the Killing Curse, curtsey of someone inside. Seemed they decided he was not worth saving after all.

"Loyal as a Badger they are." Quipped Jarrod as he apparently was watching the scene unfold as well. Kingsley shook his head.

"That's three down and twelve left. I wonder what his next trick is going to be." So far he was impressed. He had no idea how Cloud was doing it, but what ever he was doing was proving to be quite effective. Three dead Death Eaters and, as far as he could see, the Assassin never exposed himself to harm.

Time passed again. Jarrod looked through the windows to see what he could see of the houses occupants, occasionally commenting on locations and how they were positioned. For his part, he looked over the grounds, trying to see where the Assassin was and what he'd be doing next. A half hour later, as Jarrod was commenting on how jumpy the houses occupants were, Kingsley noticed one of the second floor windows shatter inward for no apparent reason. Through a different window, they noticed blood adoring one of the walls.

"Looks like a few of the defenders rushing up the stairs. What happened? Did you see?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "I don't know what I saw, but one is dead upstairs and a window is broken. I didn't see anything though, just happened."

"This reminds me of this movie I saw once. It was a war flick and one of the main people was a sniper. I wonder if that is what he is doing?" Jarrod commented.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but just in case, mention it to the Unspeakables when we debrief. They might."

Jarrod chuckled at his comment. "Stupid Pureblood."

Kingsley chuckled at that. It was a running joke between them as their cultures clashed on occasion. "Clueless Muggle." As Kingsley continued to scout the area, trying to figure out where Cloud was now, he chuckled softy to himself. He liked Jarrod. He got the most out of a poor excuse of Academy training and worked hard to pick up all the things he missed while on the job. This mission was low risk but that did not stop him from trying to learn all he could, use his knowledge to the best of his ability, not to mention he always tried to integrate himself with his co-workers.

"Hey, check out the right side of the house, by those big rose bushes." Kingsley moved his sight over in that direction and saw what Jarrod was talking about. Someone was climbing the wall, slowly heading for the second floor, or maybe the roof. He had no doubt it was the Assassin, but how did he managed to get so close to the house without them knowing it? Without triggering any trap?

"Did you see how he got there?"

"Nope. Didn't see him until he started climbing the wall."

They watched as he slowly climbed up the wall. They would check windows occasionnally, looking at the defenders to see if they noticed anything. Apparently, they didn't. He climbed strait up the wall until he managed to get to the window. The assassin spent a moment hanging from the wall like some sort of black Gargoyle before he slipped inside and they lost sight of him again.

"He's like a catburgler. I know for a fact he can move around through means other than Apparition or Portkey. I'm not sure how but I know he can. Why is he moving about like this?" Kingsley wondered.

Jarrod answered him. "Maybe they blocked his ability or something or the wards stopped him somehow. Either that, or Cloud likes doing things the Muggle way."

"No idea. They are still watching windows and doors for him to enter…" He heard Jarrod gasp but did not need to ask why. He had just looked up and saw it for himself.

One of the Death Eaters was walking in front of a window when the dark dressed man seemed to grapple with him. The window was sprayed in blood a moment later and from what they could see, Cloud lowered him to the floor before skulking out of their sight. The Death Eater never saw it coming.

"If he keeps this up, there won't be anyone left to interrogate." Jarrod stated.

Kingsley mearly grunted. He doubted that any of those Death Eater knew anything of consequence. He also knew that any of them that actually did know something would be the last ones to allow themselves to be taken so easily. They would be in the middle of the pack, protected by Voldemort's favor. The lesser minions would fear letting harm to come his way, in fear his of Voldemort's wrath. He was pretty sure the Assassin knew this as well. At least, it would appear so as he was eliminating the low level ones while moving about.

"Have you seen the white one yet? Intelligence says he never works alone, she should be around here somewhere."

"No, haven seen her, and white would stand out quite a bit. Might be disillusioned, under a cloak, or possibly hidden by other means. Lots of possibilities with Magic. Disillusion and cloaks though would be foiled by our Omnioculars so that leaves us with something else." Jarrod replied.

They continued to watch the grounds and what they could through windows for a bit more. It seemed Cloud was cautious. After he dropped the one by the widow they did not see him again during this time.

"Boss, Two Death Eaters just ran from the second floor to the ground. Looks like they either are running away from Cloud, or they found one of the bodies." Jarrod informed him. It was a moment later when the wards flared around the house in an impressive display and did not relinquish, as they should have. All of the sudden the entire area was alight from the wards magics. The entire house was a glow in a what looked like spider webbed magics covering all doors, windows, and walls, completely wrapping about the structure.

"Good god, they're using the _Impenetrabilis Propugnaculum_(1) ward." Kinsley's whispered in awe.

"Never heard of it, what's the deal with that ward? Is it Dark?" Jarrod asked.

It took a few moments for him to answer the younger man. "It's not so much that it's dark, but devilishly powerful. It takes a great deal of power to create one. It's unheard of mostly because there are less than six wizards alive that have the power to build up such a ward. Once activated, the entire structure under the _Impenetrabilis Propugnaculum _is impenetrable to just about every magic known to our kind. I only know about it because I was apart of the ward team assembled to ward the Ministers home a few months ago. No one in can get out, and no one outside can get in. Only Dumbledore, and maybe You-Know-Who could possibly breach such a ward, and it is most likely to magicaly exhaust them to do it."

Kingsley looked inside, through the Wards Web, noticing the Death Eaters change tactics. They started moving upstairs in groups of three, appearently hunting. "Looks like they laid their trap well. The Hunter is now the Prey. We couldn't help him now even if we wanted to, nor can anyone he brought with him, if he brought anyone."

"What if he kills the ones who powered the ward? Would that allow him to drop it and escape?" Jarrod asked.

"Yeah, it could. It's the weak point of the ward. It requires live Wizards or Witches to power it. Or massively charged Runic stones specifically prepared and set up to power it. In either case, take out the power source the Ward falls. Of course, the source is almost always inside the ward itself so really, it's foolproof. However, I doubt he knows anything about that. That ward is very rare and only a handful knows about it. I know about it since I was apart of the Ministers Ward Detail and the Minister briefed me personally on the ward." Shacklebolt replied.

It was only a few moments after he finished talking when they heard strange sounds echoing from the house. Jarrod whispered, "Holy shite, that sounds like gun fire…"

Shacklebolt took his eyes from the magical binoculars to look at his trainee. "What are you talking about?" there were a lot of those strange pops and when he brought his eyes back to take a look he could see the hunting groups taking cover. Not that it did them much good, what ever it was Cloud was using seemed to cut right through their cover.

"Gunfire. Clouds is using an automatic weapon of some kind. Can't see him though to tell you what kind."

"You mean those Fireleg things Arthur is always talking about?"

Jarrod laughed while he moved his Omnioculars about trying to see the action. "Firearms, you ignorant Pureblood, but yeah, those. Muggles use them to hurt others. Normally to kill…" His speech was cut off from a massive explosion that rocked the house and blew out a huge segment of the second floor wall on the backside where they could not see. The ward however, held in place.

It was getting more difficult to tell what was happing inside as the smoke from whatever was happing inside clouded the area. They could see shadowy figures moving about and the jets of different spells being cast here and there. There was a lot of green mixed with red. Kingsley supposed they were Killing curses and Stunners but it was too difficult to tell.

The first floor was still pretty clear of smoke and Kingsley could see five Death Eaters holding a well-fortified position in what looked like a large sitting room. He did not see any one else but he could still see figures moving about in the smoke on the second floor. The sounds of what Jarrod said was muggle weapons still sounded off an on over the next few minuets. The spell fire lessened over time, and the other sounds did as well. Soon, the smoke cleared but they did not see anyone moving about on the second floor. Walls were riddled with holes, small ones while some others where huge. Interspaced throughout the areas, they could see scorch marks from spell fire. Bodies lay about all over, some alone, others in piles. All Death Eaters. At least, they all looked like Death Eaters.

"What we are doing right now, is this normal for Aurors? I mean, this watching the battle but not doing anything while our asset gets his arse fucked?" Jarrod asked while they searched about looking for signs of Cloud surviving, or not.

"I would like to say no, but if he survives this and he gets out of there in one piece, I think it may happen again. Though considering the Ministers reluctance to have too many people work with him, and of course Cloud's resistance to working with others, it most likely will be just us, so we can plan his future missions better. This is just a giant screw up. I think we have a leak somewhere. They were way to prepared for him to show tonight."

"I'd be willing to undergo Veritaserum to clear my name from that list, Boss. I agree with you though. Someone sold him out, and doing so, they sold us out in general." Jarrod stated.

Kingsley appreciated his willingness to undergo Veritaserum. He was pretty sure the Unspeakables would be doseing them both before they even finished the paperwork on this assignment. It was too bad Ministry regs prevented them from wholesale doesing the whole department. Not even the Minister had the power to do so without overwhelming evidences to support the procedure.

Kingsley was looking about the second floor when he finally found the Assassin. He was stumbling along one of the walls. He looked weak and there was blood trailing where he leaned against the wall. His right arm hung limp at his side while he stumbled along the hallway before he wandered through a door that lead to a room they could not see from this side. "Well, he survived, but he's in a bad way. I don't see him taking on the last five standing on the first floor with the way he is looking."

"You know, I would have expected that patrol that left half an hour ago to be back by now. Especially with all the lights and noise, did you see what happened to them?" Jarrod asked.

Kingsley had forgotten all about the Death Eater patrol that was walking the outer ward boundary. He quickly scanned the area but did not see anything moving about. "Maybe he took them out, or his companion did. They could have just left once the wards went up, at that point, there was nothing left for them to do."

"I guess so. I would have expected reinforcements though, had they left. Intel said that this house was one of the major storehouses. If that's right, they won't just give up those supplies."

As they were watching, all of the sudden there was another massive explostion that completely blew out a segment of the east wall on the first floor. They could see a small fire starting and the wards suddenly collapsed. Kingsley was keeping his eyes on the group of Death Eaters in the common room area but they were nowhere near the blast. Suddenly, all the lamps went out and it was pitch black in the house.

"See anything?" he asked.

Jarrod replied negatively. "No, too dark. So, that means they used one of those magic storage things for the super ward?"

"Looks like it."

Suddenly, they both noticed a figure in white rushing from the outer boundaries toward the front section of the house. They watched as Cloud stumbled out of the house and into her arms as soon as she was close enough. Suddenly, there was a deep blackness and when it cleared, both were gone.

"I'll be damned. He did it. Damn, I owe Jason twenty Galleons. I didn't think he could do the whole house."

"Come on Boss. If he cleared the house, we need to get the clean up crew to do its thing and clear the place so we can figure out what we got. Besides, I think we got a long night with the Unspeakables."

Kingsley nodded and sighed. It was definitely going to be a long night.

**Authors Note:**

1. _Impenetrabilis Propugnaculum: _Translates as Indestructible Fortress I think. I forgot where I got the reference from.

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	11. A Change in Plans

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature lemons from time to time, torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 11, A Change in Plans

Rain pelted down furiously in the dark stone dotted graveyard in Colchester when two bodies, one dressed in black, the other in white, seemly dropped out of thin air onto the ground.

"MASTER!"

Harry heard her, but she seemed far away. He looked around with blurry eyes, unable to understand how they got where they were when he was trying to take them to the flat. Suddenly, a coughing fit overtook him, which had him spitting blood onto the inside of his mask, which Hedwig removed after only a few moments. He emptied the contents of his stomach along with some fresh blood on the ground.

With his eyes shut tight, he tried to take account of his injuries. He was pretty sure he fractured or broke most of is ribs. He never expected that Death Eater to banish the grenade back at him. Fortunately, he managed to deflect it before it went off, but not before he could get sufficient cover of his own. He had taken quite of few hexes and curses jumping through shadows but, thankfully, most were simply grazes. The worst ones he got were the buldgners and piercing hexes from the fighters on the first floor. They really were the cream of the defenders, and prooved it to him. His right arm was almost completely useless at the moment. One of the defenders caught him unaware and vanished the bones in that arm. Having that happen to him before, he was not looking forward to the long night of regrowing them.

He opened his eyes, pain swirling through his mind as the nausea passed. Harry dragged his unfocused vision around, seeing through the shadows, realizing Hedwig and he were in a graveyard somewhere. A bolt of lighting exploded above them momentarily highlighting the world in its crude light. Countered shortly by the echoing thunder that followed. Harry was facing the tombstone in front of him and couldn't fight the tears that started trekking down his face when he read the inscription.

"I'm so sorry. Not…strong enough. Not even now, I'm not strong enough to do this without you." Harry reached forward and rested the palm of his clawed hand over the face of the stone before him. He was vaguely aware of Hedwig supporting him at his side.

"No choice. Please understand… I don't have a choice now. I don't deserve it, I know I don't, but please forgive me for what I am going to do… for what I did. It's the only way now." His voice was almost as broken as his body.

"Master?" Her voice was uncertain, he could understand that.

"We need to go… it will take a while to get back to London from here. The Ritual will take a few weeks to prepare…" With a strenght of will he didn't know he had, Harry pulled his eyes from the headstone before allowing Hedwig to pull him up.

"But, Master, you said it could kill you. You said you didn't think you had the power to do it, and that was before today! I am worried for you." Her voice was soothing, calm, and Harry needed that as she half carried him away.

For his part, his voice showed his growing resolve. The shock of the battle, the exhaustion, and escape had passed. _She_ was not the only one who could obsess obscenely about something. "It's the only way. Even if…_she_…herself comes for me afterward as is her right. It's the only way."

Still slightly confused, Hedwig had to ask.

"But Master, couldn't you just take the power you needed from your prey like you did before? It was working well until now."

Harry nodded at her reasoning. Spellcraft and magic were not her forte but she learned a bit from being around him while he rebuild his core.

"No. If I keep this up, the degeration of my body will be too much to handle, and I will be lost to it. I would be nothing more than Voldemort himself, in the end. I pushed it further than I should have already. I won't turn my self into his kind of monstruosity, even if I _do_ have to use his methods.

I told you before that this might happen. It was already happening when I was released from Azkaban, just a lot slower. This body is still made of flesh. It can hold the magic core of a wizard since it was born with it, but expanding it on like I did is too much. That's what's causing the physical changes. If I keep doing it, I will start undergoing heavy mental changes. I will stop being who I am and become…something else. Voldemort's body is a prime example of a body made of magic, not real flesh. I keep pushing the line like this and I will be just like him. My body will no longer be human, my mind will no longer be my own, who and what I am will be lost. I won't do that…I can't do that. I have had to change too much already.

So, that leaves only the Ritual. Either it will consume me and it will no longer matter, or I will succeed and the war will end. In either case, Harry Potter dies. I can't fight fate. At least, this way, I have a shot at Vengeance."

Hedwig turned around to look at the stone her Master knelt at and spoke to. Another flash of Lighting illuminated the writing he recognized, as well as did she. His bloody palm print was slowly being erased from the marble's surface by the rain.

Hermione Granger 1979-1996.

Beloved Daughter, Best Friend,

A selfless person who passed on as she lived,

Helping others and doing the right thing.

May you find Peace

Your world denied you.

She turned back to the stern face of her Master, her Wizard, lover, and Bond-Mate. She did not like his plan. She didn't want him to do it. Hedwig had a bad feeling about what her Master wanted to do. However, she would not stop him either. "Of course Master…" Her quiet words were swept away by the booming thunder rolling through the black night around them.

xxxxxx

Luna was standing on a sidewalk in a nice little muggle neighborhood. Susan stood to her right and Hannah to her left. They found themselves standing there because after all their restless researches, they were pretty sure this was where their quarry was hiding. Across from them was a nice two-story home.

All of the houses looked the same, though, on this street. Unlike most wizarding homes, there was not a lot of difference in the homes, other than how they decorated their yards. It was quite sad, Luna thought, but it also made a good place to hide since everything looked the same.

"Are you sure this is the right house, Luna? It looks just like all the other muggle houses around here." Susan asked.

Luna nodded. She didn't reply right away, however, as she was momentary lost to her own thoughts. She was puzzling over Harry's problem with Susan. They had had only one real conversation about her before he tasked her to keep an eye on Susan. She had noticed that Harry avoided looking at Susan, and that if he did, he would quickly look away. She recalled quite well what he answered when she had asked him about it one night. Like most of their conversations, it took place late at night, while they were people watching, from the balcony, the patrons of Club Three wandering out of the doors, back into the night.

"_I don't know, really. I get these…feelings… sometimes. Feelings that I have done something before but I haven't. When I was in Azkaban, I would see things… Things that never happened but that felt like they had. I thought I was going mad, I might even have, and it would not surprise me if I became mental in some way or another. When it comes to Susan, well, we share a similar theme to our past. Both of us had our entire families killed by Death Eaters._

_Jason Wells led a team that killed Susan's Dad. He's the only one still alive. Greggory Tryna and his crew of Death Eaters sealed Susan's grandparents in their own house and set it on fire to kill them. Those happened during the first war. Martin Breach led the team that killed Amelia this summer. I got that last bit strait from Dolohov while I "worked" him over. It was also when I found out that Snape was the one who sold out her hidden location._

_But here's the kicker: when I heard the first two names, it triggered something. Like a memory, but not a memory. It was of Susan and me. We were dressed in our Head of House robes but I don't know where we were. We were talking about our families and she brought up the trials and convictions of those two. I couldn't shake it after it happened and when I questioned Dolohov I got confirmation. I don't remember this ever-taking place in real life, it's just in my head, but the details were confirmed from Dolohov while I was…working that contract._

_ Sometimes…sometimes when I look at Susan, I get flashes, images of things that had never happened. We've never been intimate, but I know what she looks like when she orgasms, her face scrunches and she bares her teeth. It's…almost feral, and very erotic. I can describe parts of her body only she knows. I know some of her secrets that I don't think she has told anyone. I don't know how, or why I know, I just do._

_ However, the Susan that lives in this flat, she is also not the same Susan from my memories. I can't describe it, they are just not. It…really unnerves me…" _

Luna shook off her reverie turning to Susan. "Yes, this is the correct house. All of our research led us here."

Hannah looked around and noticed they were attracting a bit of attention from the muggles. She was not very comfortable with it. "Maybe we should knock and get inside. The muggles are watching us."

Luna looked around, taking in the people sending glances their way from their lawns or various pursuits and shrugged, unbothered. "Muggles are curious people. I would not pay too much attention to them Hannah. It is just their way."

Susan looked around as well a bit nervously. "I don't like what Harry is doing but I really wish he had not chucked us out. I would feel a bit better if we had the squib guards we had the last few times we went out." Hannah nodded.

Luna shrugged again. "He told us his reasons. It was only a matter of time; our arrangement would not have kept for much longer any ways. I am thankful that we had managed to locate the house before it happened though."

"Do you think they will let us stay here Luna?" Hannah asked. "I don't fancy taking rooms at the muggle inn we stayed at last night."

"I don't know. I hope so. It will make what we are going to do easier."

Hannah looked to Luna. "Do you know why Harry asked us to leave, Luna? I know he told us it was for our safety, but it felt like there was more to it than that."

"Yes. Remember what I said before: If we are successful, we can save Harry from the path he is on. If we fail, all we can do is to go into hiding and hope the war won't find us. I helped Harry translate some of the rituals from the book he has been using on the art of Shadow Magics. The things he had you to get for him are all needed for one of them. It is a very powerful ritual. Very dark, and will either kill him or make him. Truly, our fates are decided here. Like Harry, we too have but two options ahead.

Harry asked us to leave because if he succeeds his ritual, he will be unable to protect us anymore. He plans on completely committing himself to the war right after the ritual. He gave to us a great deal of Muggle money to aid us in our escape. He does not want us caught in the middle. I will understand if either of you do not wish to undertake this part."

"No, I didn't say that. I said I was going to help, and I am." Hannah said. After a moment Susan nodded as well.

Luna took a few steps forward, raised her small fist and knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments until an older man opened it. The resemblance was uncanny. She heard Susan gasp behind her.

Luna smiled at the surprised and confused look on the mans face. "Hello Mr. Granger. My name is Luna Lovegood. This is Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. We use to go to school with your daughter. Is Hermione home? We need to talk to her about Harry." Luna didn't think she could have surprised him more if she had asked to see the Queen of England judging by the look on his face.

xxxxxx

Two figures stood silently facing each other in the dark night. A great many stories below, the muggles walked about. Up here, shadowed on the balcony of the great clock tower, none of them noticed them. Shacklebolt stood tensely, waiting as the figure before him read through the file reports on the battle he waged last week, as well as the coming assault due to take place the next evening.

Cloud had managed to take out over twenty Death Eaters in that battle. After Jarrod and he left to get the back up crew, they investigated the area and found a pile of bodies that could only be the missing patrol that was meant to watch the outer boundaries of the manor. All of them were riddled with holes. The only evidence about their attacker was a single white owl feather found close to the corpses. The scary part was that they later found a similar feather behind their place of concealment. The Unspeakables stated both came from the same owl. It was…disconcerting to say the least.

Inside the manor, they found what they had expected: a bloody war zone and stockpiles of potions and potions ingredients. It was a massive blow to the enemy, to lose that much stock, and certainly was a boon to the Ministry. The confiscated goods were already being processed by various departments. St. Mungo's had received quite the share of the booty as well, with the rest of the lion's share going to the Auror corps once the brewers were done with them. Kingsley could only imagine how pissed the Dark Lord was at losing such a storehouse, not to mention able-bodied minions. It was a great victory for their side, and with Cloud not caring who got the credit; the Ministry was gaining favor from the populous, which helped in all manner of ways. So far, Voldemort had not struck back, other than a few muggle raids.

Kinsley even got information on the Firearm that Cloud had left behind. Apparently, it was in use by the muggle militaries and was not available on the open market. The Unspeakeable that informed him about it stated it was 'Incredibly powerful, insanely deadly, and dangerous. The killing curse was more human than that muggle weapon.' Having seen the corpses Cloud used it on, he had to agree. He was thankful that the enemy did not use such things. He had returned said weapon to Cloud at this meeting since it was the first he had seen of him after the fight.

The head Auror waited patiently, not something he liked doing, but knew how, while Cloud read out the report and overview of the next assignment.

"I need more time before I take on this one. A week, maybe." Came from the Assassin's gravely voice.

"I can understand that if you are still injured. However, we don't know if it will be the same target at that time. Depending on the enemies movements, we might have to shift focus if we wait a week." Came Kinsley's reply. Cloud just nodded.

"That's fine."

His white dressed companion spoke for the first time, startling him. Her voice was soft and hinted to beauty under the cold-mirrored facemask. "If you had let them assist you, Master, you would not need more time."

Cloud growled a hiss of warning as his face turned a bit to her while she lazily leaned up against the stonewall. "Ishtar…"

Not seemingly fussed by his tone she shrugged a delicate shoulder turning to look back down to the muggles below. "The young one wanted to help, I still say you should have let him."

"The ward would not have let them enter the house until I disabled the source." He argued.

Still not seeming fussed she replied casually. "Of course Master."

Kinsley blinked a few times. "Err, I take it you knew where we were watching then?"

Cloud nodded again. "Of course."

Kingsley nodded his head as well. That made sense. While Cloud was still going over the reports, his mind drifted to the leak within their department. The Unspeakables agreed with him that there had to be one. Since he knew it was neither him nor Jarrod, since both of them were put under truth potion, he had gone through the active Ministry persons who were in the know. The conclusion was not something he liked, but it was the only one he got to from the short investigation. He had been internally debating whether or not to mention this to Cloud, afraid of what he might do to the leak. Tonks message when he was hired gave arguments to both telling him, and not. However, the one thing he really did not want to do was alienate the Assassin. He was the most powerful asset they had in play right now, even better than Dumbledore in some ways. Like a lot of the people in his department, he had a family he was trying to protect.

In the end, as Cloud was closing the folder, he decided to gamble and say something. "Cloud…I am sure you have came to the same conclusion we have. There was a leak about that last mission. It was a trap."

The blank mask raised up to face him fully. "You think Shack?" His voice was loaded with sarcasm but it was Cloud calling him Shack that really surprised him.

Deciding to throw a bit more out there, feeling a bit encouraged by the take on his name which his friends normally called him, he went for broke.

"Jarrod was the rookie with me that night. We did not betray you. Both of us were tested with Veritaserum that night. We…I believe the leak is someone with access to the Auror corps, Ministry, and the Order."

Cloud simply stood there facing him. Kingsley found it a bit unnerving personally, without a face to read there was no telling what was going on behind that mirrored finish. After a bit of time he spoke. "Why tell me?"

"I am scared. I don't like you, I don't like your methods and I definitely don't like how easily you kill and how it doesn't seem to bother you. But, when I got home that night, knowing that there were twenty less Death Eaters, twenty Death Eaters who _can't_ come back, I slept better. I can look at my wife and tell her we are doing our best, and I don't feel like I am lying to her. I can hope my daughter will see her first year at Hogwarts, and its a justified hope, for once.

Look, you know I am part of Dumbledore's Order. I joined so I could make a difference in the war because the Ministry wasn't doing anything to turn the tide. But it turned out to be the same thing. The same "do nothing but damage control", if not just a bit quicker and less funded. I just want my family to survive this bloody thing. Right now, you're our best resource. You're making a difference. I am telling you this because I don't want to go back to losing. I don't know who you are, but somewhere inside there you must know what I am talking about. Like I said, I don't like how you do things, mostly because I can't bring myself to do the same. Inside, I know its wrong, but I can't think of any better way to make a difference."

The smaller dark cloaked man stood there after he finished facing him, saying nothing for several moments. "You understand I am not going to sit on this do you? Someone is going to die. Whoever it is, needs to die. Sooner the better."

The Auror nodded his dark head. "I don't like it, but I like the idea Voldemort taking over a lot less. What are you going to do?"

He was silent for a few more moments before he spoke. "Find the traitor and give'em what they deserve…"

Cloud's words sent a chill down his back and made his skin crawl. He seriously hoped no one would be hurt in the backlash of this conversation but had no doubts that Cloud would carry out his promise. An image of Dolohov's body strapped to a table came to his mind and he shuddered. He really, really hoped the traitor was not who he though it was. He did not want to find her body like they had found Dolohov's.

xxxxxx

It had been another long day at work. She had just walked through the door to her flat when she noticed a table sitting in the middle of her living room. She didn't own a table like that. At the same time she felt a chill run down her spine. She turned around to find a dark man standing behind her. Before she could scream or go for her wand, she felt a metallic hand grasp her by the throat and his gravely voice speak behind the mirrored mask she never liked to think about.

"We need to talk Tonks."

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-2-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	12. The Ritual

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 12, The Ritual

The warehouse was completely barren at the ground floor, except for the stuff Harry himself had placed about. The first thing he had done was to vanish the concrete flooring down to the soft dirt of the earth below it. In order for the Ritual to work, he needed contact with earth.

Harry was as prepared as he was going to get. He walked around the room with a huge book held open in his hands, checking the instructions again, making sure of the precise order of what was around him for the fourth time. Any mistake would fail the ritual, and failure would be worse than any but him could possibly know. Hundreds of candles floated about the area over certain points or stood in special stands. None of them were lit for now. It would come later.

Satisfied with the details, he walked back around, checking the runescapes, wards schemes, and other designs he had prepared along the soft floor and walls. He paid special attention to the candle stands at the hub of the markings. Again satisfied that all was finally ready, he carefully made his way over to the side and took off all of his clothes. They would hinder the ritual and insult the spirits he planed to invoke today. Once done, he took the ritual dagger and began making small cuts into parts of his body, which completed the remaining designs in the room as his body was the focal point of the entire ritual. Harry didn't so much as wince from the cuts.

xxxxxx

Pandemonium ruled over the Ministry of Magic as even the Minister rushed from his office toward the atrium. His assistant had burst into his office, moments ago, screaming in panic about a body that was just discovered.

When he finally arrived, he could not believe his eyes. The body floated above the fountain of Magical Brethren. Its arms wide, head tilted back with an unseeing eye looking above. Not a scrap of clothing on it, which clearly showed the manner of its death. And a pleasant death it was not.

Slashes, gouges and great rents crisscrossed every inches of its body. The bowels of the body hung loose down toward the blood red waters below, its throat ripped almost in half. Never in all his years had he seen a body so desecrated. Even wild animals didn't maul their victims in such a way. As the shock wore down, he noticed three things he didn't before.

The first was the writings that floated in burning letters over the corpse. It simply read, 'You were warned of the Cost of Betrayal.' The second was the trademark dagger of his Assassin sticking out of the victim's forehead. One of his employees managed to break the charm holding the body aloft which caused it to drop into the fountain below. Around him he heard whimpers, cries, tears and some being sick at the sight before them. As he approached the body, he was able to clearly see that something was stuffed into the corpse's mouth. Pushing down his revulsion, he gently pried the pouch loose and poured the contents into his hand.

Thirty sickles rushed forth when he tipped the pouch. Thirty piece of silver. Scrimgeour was reminded of an old proverb as he took in the scene before him. Beware of making a deal with the Devil. Because the Devil always collect his due. His eyes returned to the ruined figure before him while he dimly took in the sounds of retching around him.

_What the hell did you do Moody? By Merlin, what have you done?_

xxxxxx

It did not take him long as the ritual cuts on his body were nowhere near as complicated as the ones he had to lay down over the area. However, the most difficult part had yet to come. Harry walked over and carefully led the thirteen Inferis he had created some time ago from the bodies of his foes. Waste not, want not had been the idea at the time. He took their magic, bound their souls, and animated their bodies. Now, he was going to sacrifice them all over again. Harry was pretty sure that had they had a choice in the matter, they would have been upset. Not that he cared.

Bodies of Death Eaters were not something he had a hard time coming across, unlike the Golems or Magic Core Receptacles. He instructed them to lie down at different points around the diagram, which would encircle him. The few he had left over, he placed in the offerings section where they would still be used, but were not technically required for the Ritual.

Once that was done, he mentally commanded the golems to their positions. He had fewer of them than he did the Inferious but that was fine. He only required three, and had six of them at his disposal. According to the Book of Shadows, that was more than enough to be going on with. The extras would offset the demands that would be made on him. He needed that edge. He still was not sure he could pull this off.

Finally, he moved to the altar where he laid out all of the Magic Core Receptacles he had taken from the fallen Death Eaters. He would not be able to use them for this Ritual, nor would he be able to use them again, period. If it succeeded, it was but a small price to pay. For the results he sought from the Ritual, he would pay it gladly.

Now that everything was ready, he took his place in the center of it all, giving one last look to Hedwig. She had watched him for the last two days never saying anything, just watching. "Remember: under no circumstances can you interfere. Not even if it look like the magics are going to claim me. Once the process starts, I will be bound to this area and if you try to get in here, the spirits will claim you."

Harry watched as a single tear rolled from her eye. Her face was stoic but the lone tear told him all he needed to know about how how she felt. He had shut down their empathic link earlier; there was no need for her to feel what he was about to.

"Yes Master." Harry nodded before he raised his hands, keeping his eye on the book floating before him and began to read the ancient Gaelic incantation to bring the Rite to life.

_"Hear me Donn, Guardian of the Dead, Hear me! Let my voice be heard throughout your Domain!"_ Several of the runes on the ground flared up with a green black fire.

"_Hear me Taranis, Eye of the Sacrifice, Hear Me! Come bare witness and judge my offerings and tributes! Let the Lord of Lords see I come bearing gifts, as a supplicant should!"_ Harry moved from his place taking the torch that burned next to him. He placed a bowl at the feet of each body and golem, lighting the special incense and herbs. The smoke did not spiral up, but floated about, looking like ghostly hands of pale vapor as they caressed the various offerings Harry had laid about him. The last he lit was the bowl near the receptacles. He finally took his place again, re-securing the torch.

"_Hear me Rhamnusia, Mistress of Retribution, Lady of Vengeance, Hear my cry! To you I call, not for myself, but as the voice of those who no longer have a voice! Hear me O' Great Mistress of Divine Justice! I call for LEGION!"_

xxxxxx

A young woman stood in the confines of a small garden looking up into the blood red moon before it was lost to the haze of the great storm clouds. She bravely held herself in place and watched with her wide unblinking eyes. The clouds had appeared only moments ago, echoing great thunderous rolls, loud enough to be felt in her small bones. Several arcs of green lighting snapped across the sky. She could feel a righteous anger growing within the storm, growing with each spark of celestial fire.

Luna Lovegood stood still and watched as the sky tried to rip itself apart in its rage. "It's begun."

xxxxxx

Harry took from the table before him a small runic engraved bowl. In the bowl, a single coal burned merrily. He took the short rod of wood and its glowing ember and began the long process of lighting the hundreds of candles about the room, starting with those closets to him. With each candle, he recited the same incantation. Each flame burned in a black flame that emitted a green glow and the occasional blue spark.

"_O Donn, Gatekeeper to the Lands beyond, allow my voice to be heard to those in your keeping. In the name of Rhamnusia I call to those who have been wronged on the mortal coil. I call to those who had fallen to ill winds. I beseech you; join me once more on this plane. Rise from your eternal sleep and let us wreak justice to those who know none. Come forth Legion! Vengeance calls! Retribution is demanded! Come Forth Legion!"_

xxxxxx

Three ancient Centaurs stood in the sacred grove looking up into the stormy sky, watching the unnatural light blaze across the sky. Thunder echoes with such force the trees bowed before it, though no wind blows.

"All is lost. Mars walks within his bones, Nemesis guides his sight, and soon, he will be joined by the Fallen. He will sweep across the world like a great plague, and nothing but the fires of his anger will lay in his wake." Spoke one of the elders.

Another nodded. They all could feel the subtle rumbling that rolled through the ground beneath their hooves. "It was not unanticipated, it had been written within the stars for the last year since the Betrayal. Firenze headed council many times that if we did not intervene, such events would come to pass. Alas, we did not heed him. It is not surprising that with the loss of the Consort, _he_ has lost his way. Only she could hold him to the path."

The last Elder spoke for the first time since they came to this holy place. "Peace. Though the moon bleeds tonight, _she_ will bring him back to the path. Tonight, she bleeds in her soul for him. Soon, Darkness will meet Darkness and our world will be destroyed or all will be saved. Keep your faith within the moon, as she is our only hope. Only she, with her pure heart and soul, can show him the way now."

"Do you think she can succeed?" Spoke the first elder.

"She will succeed to do what is willed by the Ancient's of old, as it should be. The future is set, there are no longer any paths for us to walk. Only this place to stand, and wait. What will be, will be. Only the moon can choose how the tale shall end."

xxxxxx

Finished with all the candles, Harry returned the bowl to its place on the table before him, resuming his spot. He held out his arms and tilted his head back, speaking again the ancient words.

"_Rhamnusia, I gift on to thee these mortal vessels! Once these vessels harmed innocents, I gift them to thee to show my commitment to thee! Grant me LEGION! Taranis, Judge my sacrifice to Rhamnusia and take them unto her as the first of the Burnt Offerings I offer!"_

In front of Harry, the animated bodies of Death Eaters he had taken in the months prior seemed to float off the ground a few inches before they ignited in purple flames that almost reached the ceiling several floors above them. The Rune's all around began to gain power and glowed brighter.

xxxxxx

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in deep repose. His mind was wandering through the dozens of rituals that might possibly cause the sky to light up this particular shade of verbena. Combining the information with any possible ceremonies that might make the moon appear blood-red was another problem altogether. In fact, in all of his years in the magical world, Dumbledore had never heard of this combination. It struck a chord of fear deep within his breast. Whatever happened, Tom Marvolo Riddle would be meeting his maker for this transgression against nature. Dumbledore steeped his fingers in front of his brow, as it seemed that there would be nothing that he could do to temper this situation. It would just have to play out without his participation.

xxxxxx

Black dust rolled around the air of the glowing runes. Black dust was all that was left of the bodies he had offered. Harry took a deep breath. He could feel the magic of the ritual watching, judging, and waiting. He steeled himself for the next phase sending only a short prayer for understanding to…_her._

"_Rhamnusia, I gift on to thee the souls of mine Enemies! These bound souls who have caused harm unforgivably toward innocents. These souls who murdered, tortured, maimed and stole wrongfully in the name of sport and pleasure, of the lives of the innocent. O' Taranis, take these souls unto Rhamnusia so that she may see and judge the second of mine Burnt Offerings! _

Suddenly a keen wail broke the silence that was greeted by his last words. The bound souls of the golems shrieked in agony as the purple flames once again erupted consuming the shells they had been bound in. Their agonizing cries rent the air seemingly to echo within his mind. Harry held himself still as he watched dispassionately.

xxxxxx

Hestia walked back into the common room of Tonk's flat after having made a pot of tea. They were supposed to have gone out this evening but when she arrived, she found her friend in a catatonic state over something. She placed a cup of tea into her mate's shaking hands and placed an arm about her hoping it would calm her down.

"Tell me what's going on? I've never seen you like this." Hestia's voice was as soft and full of understanding as she could muster.

After quite a while Tonks took a shuttering breath. When she finally started talking her voice was sounded hollow, broken. "Cloud…he was here when I got home. Something went wrong on his last assignment. Someone tipped off the Death Eaters. He'd come for me like he said he would."

Hestia's only reaction was a sharp intake of breath at the revelation. No wonder her friend was so distraught. "What happened?"

"He said we needed to talk. He told me…he told me he owed me that much. He asked me who betrayed him. He let me know that in order to get his answers he would not be using Veritaserum, but his own methods so if I knew anything it would be best to just tell him. I've never been so scared in my life. I…" Hestia watched as she took a shaky breath trying to calm herself down. "I told him about what Mad-Eye wanted me to do…

"He just stood there for a while, silently before he nodded. Cloud asked me if I had anything to do with what happened and I told him I didn't even know about his assignment. I've been searching for Death Eater safe houses for Kingsley and keeping an eye on the few we knew about. I am not sure but he seemed to take me at my word and then left. I think…I think I got Moody killed. If he was the leak Cloud was looking for, I know I did…"

Hestia felt her stomach clench at what was happening and almost jumped out of her skin when the flashes of lighting and booming thunder broke their awkward silence. Sighing she nodded her head. "If he was the leak, then Moody was endangering us all. I don't like this at all Tonks but there was nothing you could really do." She gave her friend a piercing look, "What's really got you bothered? I can understand snitching on Mad-Eye would upset you, but what really has you shook up? I can tell there is something."

Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke after a few moments of dead silence. "I…I think…I think I know who Cloud is."

"I thought you might. Why does this upset you? Is it someone you know well? Who is he?"

A soft but dark chuckle rumbled from her. "You could say that. Trust me on this Tia', if I'm right, you don't want to know who Cloud is." More tears spilled down her face. "You really don't want to know…"

xxxxxx

Harry could smell the scent of burnt metal about the room. Small motes of steel dust floated about the glowing runes and lines of power. His prior sacrifices were not really sacrifices to him, but the magic cores were. Harry took one more breath before he began the second to last incantation to give the last of his offerings to the higher powers he was calling for aid from.

"_Rhamnusia, Mine final offering to thee. The last of mine Burnt offerings, the arcane blessing gifted on to them by Tuscon himself! Taken forcibly by mine own will and hand! Great Donn, I beg of thee, hold your gates wide so that the innocent may rejoin the mortal world one last time! Let them rise under the banner of Legion to seek their vengeance against those who wronged them!_

_Come all disquieted souls back to this world and be remade! Let our enemies' arcane gifts guild you to me so that you may avenge yourselves and finally find the rest you deserve! Rhamnusia! Lend your might to our cause so we might bring peace to the fallen! I call to you, great Rhamnusia, Donn, Taranis, I beg of thee, grant me Legion!"_

Thunder boomed so close the windows of the building shattered spraying glass all through it. Once again the purple flames burst forth and laid claim to Harry's offering consuming the magical receptacles he had made. The runes glowed brighter, the lines of power through the ritual grid burned in black and green flames through all the buildings walls, floor, and even those on his own body. He only had one more thing to do, the hardest of them all.

xxxxxx

Standing before a window watching the sky stood a young woman holding her emerald green dressing gown closed in front of her. Her other hand rested on a crystal ball covered in runes. Hair that once was called bushy laid in tangled lanks along the side of her head and back. She was still very weak from the last battle but her physical weakness did not reach her eyes. The young woman's eyes shone bright, shedding silent tears for a man she knew had fallen far in his pain and grief. A man she loved like no other.

Her soft voice broke the confines of the small dark bedroom she stood in. "Harry…"

xxxxxx

The few Shadow Mages who tried this before all failed. According to the book only one had ever succeeded, and he was the first. It was here that Harry's fate would be decided. He didn't care one way or the other, nothing mattered. Success or failure, fifty fifty as far as he was concerned, good enough odds for him. He had nothing left in this world anymore. All that was left was Vengeance.

Harry fell to his knees into the soft dirt below him while raising his arms and bowing his head in supplication.

"_Rhamnusia, I am but your servant should you grant me Legion. Donn, Should you allow passage I shall bring your children to their assailants and let them take their revenge. I seek only to avenge the fallen, I seek no glory of my own. I only wish for vengeance on those who wronged the innocent. I await the judgment of my fate, I await the answers to my pleas. Taranis, I offer myself in subservience willingly, without guile, I offer myself to be the herald of vengeance. All that I am, all that I was, and all that I might have been I offer to your judgment and mercy."_

Great blue chains burst from the ground about him rolling about his arms, legs and body, binding him to the ground before a great gout of purple flame burst from beneath him, blanking out his mind to all things as the pain roared through his being.

xxxxxx

This was the part of the magic's that she worried about the most. It was during this part her Master had told her it was possible for him to die. She watched as he was bound to the ground and the flames rose about him. She listened to his ear shattering screams of pain. She did as she was commanded until she felt the pull from his magic's through their bond. It was too strong, he was right; he was not strong enough without the power of his enemies. The old one made him too weak when he took her Master away to the hidden place and hurt him. As the pull became stronger she knew what she had to do to save him. She would have to break his command, something she had never done before.

Hedwig rushed foreword making sure her feet never touched any of the glowing lines or drawings her Master had spent so much time making. It only took her a few moments to navigate the gauntlet and reach him. Without thinking of the consequences she through her arms around him, already knowing what she was going to do.

When she grabbed him his eyes snapped open to look into her own. In a panicked voice laced in pain she heard him, "What are doing? I told you to stay out of the Ritual's influence!" he roared.

Her time was short now, she could feel it. "…I love you…Harry…" before she pressed her lips to his one last time. She only broke the kiss when she felt the strongest tug on her magic so far a moment later.

She only had a bit more and saw his eyes widen massively. His voice, still laced in pain, screamed out at her as he understood what she was going to do. "HEDWIG!"

She threw her head back and screeched toward the skies. She relinquished her grip on the magic he had gifted to her. The pull tore through her body ripping his power back to where it belonged. Before his eyes, she began to age dramatically until where once a young woman knelt, now a matron was. A second later her entire body seemed to glow a bright white before it exploded in a shower of golden sparks and pure white feathers which swirled around her master in a fierce vortex mixing with the purple flames that raged about him.

"HEDWIG!"

xxxxxx

All throughout the isles, the same scene was being played out. Black clouds rolled chaotically through the sky's above, green lances of fire stabbed the sky, lacing the night in their powerful brilliance. No trace of the blood red moon could be seen, but hints of red shown through the storm above. Below on earth, in both marked and unmarked graves, the ground began to stir.

The night still raged about in flashes of light, countered by the loud thunderous echo's from their passage. The ground shook and vibrated from the impacts of light and sound. Soundlessly, thousands of skeletal arms burst from the cold rain soaked soil of the earth. Some were bare; others still held bits of old flesh adhering to them. Though none witness these events, bits of dirt, stone, and vegetation began melting where the arms flailed about, seemingly to melt into a new kind of flesh on the animated arms.

Figures soon burst from their lonely confines, struggling to rise above their imprisonment. Bodies that were, until then, nothing more than bone and taters of what used to be living skin soon filled with this strange blending of the elements the bodies rose from. Some finished long before the last one rose fully from thier graves, yet all stood still until the last one was remade. As one, each and every one opened their eyes to show, shinning in their sockets; small balls of green flame resting where eyes should have. Above the scene, the storm seemed to reach a crescendo, almost constantly sounding or sending bolts of light across the sky. Thousands of voices began speaking as one, no living soul in the entirety of the isles failed to hear it with their ears or echoing within their minds.

"We are Legion… Fore we are… _Many…_"

**Authors Note:**

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by my wife, me, and Tigerman. _Updated: 8-3-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	13. We are Legion

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

This story will contain a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Chapter 13, We are Legion

_Hedwig was gone…_Nothing. He felt nothing. The only one who understood everything he used to be, who he was and whom he had became. Now she was gone and all he had left of her were her sidearms. He missed her, there was no doubt of that but when he thought of her being gone, never to return he felt nothing. It seemed Fate had finally wringed every last human feeling he had. Harry was truly dead now, only Cloud, and the name Harry was left. How quickly things seemed to change.

_Time is such a funny thing. _Cloud thought silently to himself. Sometimes days seem like years while months could pass yet feel only like a week. In regards to his own life he mused on how quickly things changed in such a short span of time that was his life.

Seven years ago he was merely another statistic of child abuse. The unhappy and unwanted reminder to the Dursleys that Magic did in fact exist. That 'Normal' was not something to take for granted. He was just a small boy then, no hopes, no aspirations, and no future. Just another 'Freak' in need of much punishment in hopes they could beat the magic out of him. Scared of the beatings for any wrong deed, be they his deeds or not. Living in his cupboard under the stairs getting fed only when it was convient for his relatives to do so. Terrified of his own shadow lest it get him in trouble he would rather avoid and doing everything to stay under the radar. So confused on why his life was the way it was, unloved by any, hated by everyone.

Seven Months ago he was just another resident at Hotel Azkaban. Just another voice screaming in fear and pain while the Dememtors drained all happiness from him and tortured his soul. Just another body the guards beat on to relieve their boredom. Just another empty shell of a human being, dieing slowly, painfully, yet surely. Another casualty of a faulty corrupt Ministry. Another Victim of the war. Imprisoned for doing the right thing but being on the wrong side of the Authority. Living with the guilt of killing not one, but two of the people he loved. Killing the only people who meant anything to him, the only people who ever showed him love of any kind. He may not have 'pulled the trigger' as they say but he was just as responsible for their deaths.

Then barley seven weeks ago he was simply Cloud, The Assassin. A masked man who killed with no remorse those who had done wrong to innocent people. A man with no face, a ghost if you will thanks to his Shadow Magics, Animagus ability, and companion. A man who took out the trash of humanity. A very efficient murder who had no qualms in killing for money, for the innocent. Truthfully he was killing those people to find peace within his own mind. Course, he had Luna to thank for pointing that out to him. She really was quite special. He hoped she was okay, wherever she was.

Yes, Azkaban changed him. Before his stint in that hellhole he would never have harmed another like he did now. Murder was beyond him, torture not even something he could have done. Funny how time and a few key events could change people. Funny how quickly Harry went from the Golden Goodie-Goodie of Hogwarts to a Hardcore Assassin. The only times he felt anything was when he was working over a Death Eater or working a contract. Only in those moments when he was crafting his rituals did he feel anything. All of his emotions up until he rescued Luna seemed hallow, flat. He really did owe her a lot.

He also had Luna to thank for focusing him back into the War. She reminded him that no matter how much he might have wanted it to be different, he would one day have to face off against Voldemort. One day he would have to fight him. Voldemort killed his parents, was partially responsible for his lost childhood, constantly tried to kill him, was the root cause of him losing his God Father, …her…, and those were just the crimes he committed against Harry himself. The list of Voldemort's atrocities was quite long. Luna reminded him he was going to have to do something about that maniac sooner or later. His friendship with Luna was such that when she asked him for sooner, he threw himself into the project with a will. That was who he was seven days ago. Cloud the Hit Wizard for the Ministry of Magic. Fighting the good fight and all that. Granted it only took one contract to show him that he wasn't going to make a difference fighting the way he was. His technique was decent for small number assassinations but for large effect, to do real damage to Riddle he needed something more. He felt so alive during that mission. Even the pain was a blessing because it allowed him to feel something other than the great gapping hole inside him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't ever fill that emptiness inside him. He couldn't kill enough, hurt them enough to fill it.

Then seven hours ago Snape led him here to Voldemort's Lair. Voldemort was told exactly what he wanted to hear. Snape told him Harry Potter was dead. Killed by random Muggles in a robbery attempt were little Harry tried to help by stopping them and died for it. Yes, what irony was that? Harry Potter killed by the Muggles he loved so much and fought so hard to protect. Snape told Voldemort that Harry Potter was no longer a factor in Riddles plans for domination in Britain. The Prophecy was invalidated. Riddle was free to pursue his plans unhindered.

In addition to this wonderful news Snape informed Voldemort he acquired the services of the famed Assassin to the cause. Cloud and Legion would be fighting for Voldemort and aid in the assault on Hogwarts to eliminate Dumbledore. Yes, Voldemort was quite pleased with that. It was always good news to find an ally who hated the same people you did. He gained an effective Killer with a small magical army at his back for his assault on the most magically defensible position in all the isles. Not to mention much needed help to kill the man who, now that Potter was dead, was the only threat to Voldemort's power. For something he through together on the fly it all worked out rather well.

Of course that was seven hours ago. Seven minutes ago Cloud's real plan went into effect when he led Legion into attacking Riddles Stronghold while Voldemort led his Death Eaters toward Hogwarts. His nemesis only left a few handfuls of his people behind. Of those left behind they were mostly recruits, wannabe's, and the unmarked waiting their chance. Confidant in victory Riddle dedicated the bulk of his forces on Hogwarts trusting his the wards to protect those left behind. Cloud snorted. And people called him foolish and quick to rush in. Riddle made a classic Gryffindor like mistake of charging forward when he really should have planned better. It was funny in its own way; Cloud was acting the Slytherin while Riddle was acting the Gryffindor. Quite the cosmic joke really.

This strange understanding of time was something his current companion understood quite well. Cloud allowed his eyes to focus on him from behind his mirrored mask. Yes, his companion understood quite well how quickly things change in such a small amount of time. How fleeting time can be, how quickly the sands slipped through your fingers to be lost forever. For the last seven seconds, he truly understood this fact all too well. As an example, seven seconds ago he was invincible, untouchable. Who would dare touch him with his connections to Death Eaters? His mere word could bring pain and suffering to any who crossed him, and he knew it. Of course, that was something that changed seven seconds ago to its polar opposite. Now he understood the fleeting reality that was time. He understood what Cloud did.

Did it matter his companion was a Death Eater Wannabe? Not to Cloud. In these few moments they shared an understanding, a common bond if you will. From within the protective confines of his mask he watched his companion struggle to draw breath, eyes darting to and fro while his hands attempted, vainly, to loosen the metallic grip Cloud had on his exposed neck and throat. Harry listened to him plead and beg for his life, to be spared from what his eyes showed happening around him. Slowly Cloud turned from his companion to take it all in. All around him men and women screamed in terror and pain, begged for their lives, to no avail. Together they stood in the middle of carnage not seen in the living world for more years than not even the Great Flamel could claim to have born witness to.

Yes it was fair to say they understood each other in a way few others could. Aside from their shared understanding of time they both walked the razors edge of life and death, all be it from different directions. Since the ritual Cloud journeyed as a part of Legion. The runes he etched into his body still burned their blackish-green flames. His companion's eyes looked to those that shown on his exposed forearm as they darted about. Harry felt the cold emptiness that was Legions existence on this side of the Veil and found it… an awkward experience. It wasn't so much the feeling of someone walking over your grave, as it was your grave hovering over you. If any could understand such a concept.

Cloud's companion though understood this concept. He could see it in the mans eyes. He knew he was going to die. He was waiting for it, waiting for the end while animalisticly struggling to avoid his fate. He couldn't, he knew it, but he still tried with all he had. He too walked with death.

With a negligible motion Cloud swung his companion to the side releasing him to fall to the floor. Before the Death Eater could even break his own fall he was piled on by three of his Legion. Now his screams added to the macabre symphony being played upon the stage that was once Riddle Manor. Cloud watched dispassionately as the Death Eater found himself held down while Legion began feasting on his flesh. Those sounds joined with the others echoing about the main entrance hall. Joined the sounds of tearing flesh as various members of Legion brought their reborn maws down on those who wronged them when they once lived.

Another facet of his union with Legion was their shared memories. Cloud knew exactly what this man's crimes were and what he had done. His companion was responsible for the deaths of these three people, his initiation. The family he was to kill happened to be muggles. He took his time playing with them, hurting them, stealing their innocence, dignity, and lives. The images that flew through his mind were sick, more disturbing than anything he himself had ever done. This man did things to this family that when compared to Cloud's actions made him look like a saint.

Unlike the half eaten man on the floor, Legion did not play with their food. Six hands held him down with supernatural strength while he struggled vainly to get free. Three Maws sunk into his flesh shredding skin, muscle, and bone as if it was just bits of parchment. Blood burst in great fountains while his screams reached new heights transcending from terror to pain. Legion bit, chewed, and ate their way through his body in the name of Vengeance. He lived but seven heartbeats before he technically died; yet Legion continued to partake of their human Happy Meal. Seven fast, hard beats of the mans heart before the reborn little girl who couldn't have been more than twelve when she died, slammed her tiny fist into his chest and freed that same heart. Harry watched as the little girl took a great greedy bite of the gushing organ. Still chewing she offered it to the older man and woman whom shared her feast with her. Offered the bitten heart as if it was some wonderful confection she wished to share with her parents. Her mother smiled in thanks as she ripped it in two effectively splitting it with the girls father before they continued with the main course, the rest of the mans body.

It still amazed Cloud how Legion worked. The 'Book of Shadows' was not very clear how Legion operated but reality was not what he himself thought. He had assumed, rightly, that the reborn souls would kill those who killed them and them and then move on back across the Veil. How Legion killed though was not really what took him by surprise however. The fact was that these reborn souls were not much different from who they were when alive, that surprised him. Take the little girl for example. Cloud had played a game of Jacks with her only half an hour ago and now she was eating a man alive. Take away the blood dripping down her small face, remove the small hands covered in rich red gore and the partially eaten human leg she was holding and she could have been anyone's little girl at the dinner table with her parents. She really did have a cute smile and her parents were quite nice. Aside from the fact every member of Legion was spiritually sworn to murder, consume, and shred their victims body and souls, they were pretty normal really.

Of course, being dead didn't stop the Death Eater from feeling the pain of being eaten, which was not how the magic of Legion worked. Their souls still resided in the body being feasted on. The magic of Legion did not let the soul move on, no it had to stay in the body being consumed only moving on when they did. Once on the other side of the veil only then would they release their victims, and then only in torn shreds. There will be no Next Great Adventure for these people. Not now, not ever.

Cloud watched as those three ate all of the flesh of the one who sent them beyond. Only a great pool of blood remained to tell the tale of what had transpired here, the only remnants of Legions Vengeance. Once finished all three raised their heads and screamed their success to the heavens while their bodies began to deteriorate. Cloud doubted there was a living soul within ten miles who didn't hear it, or at the least feel it rumbling through their bones.

Vengeance achieved, their souls finally at rest, three of Legion moved on back across Donn's Gate to the peace they should have had all along. All around him Harry watched as similar scenes were being played out by the few members who's targets were here on this night. While he moved his head around he finally took notice of the five Death Eaters kneeling, forced to watch justice be served. None of Legion held claim to these five being they were too new to Voldemort's camp to have committed the atrocities the others were paying for.

Cloud walked forward stepping around feasting groups making his way to those five taking care not to slip in the pools of blood that had accumulated throughout the area. Each of them was held by two of Legion keeping them knelt and watching their companions pay the ultimate price for the crimes they committed. All five looked onto his mirrored mask in fear when he finally stood before them. Cloud was surprised when one of them actually found his voice to speak through his terror.

"You wont get away with this…"

The Assassin nodded. "Your right. For all the evil we do, there is a price to be paid. Unlike you, I understand this fact and accept it. My only hope is that she will grant me the time I need to finish what I have begun." Cloud pulled both of Hedwigs guns from their sheaths resting at his hips. A place they have rested ever since she gave her life so he could complete the ritual. "However, this changes nothing for you." With that simple statement Harry pulled the triggers shooting each one once in the head spraying himself and Legion with their blood.

Cloud turned to make his way to the lower levels sheathing Hedwig's firearms. Snape mentioned that Voldemort's Death Eaters kept prisoners here. Some for their usefulness, others for their value to their families. Some were held for the twisted entertainment of his troops. Either way, after today there will be no one to care for them so they needed to be set free. Since Riddle was currently attacking Hogwarts the Ministry will be mobilizing that way. Once Cloud was done with Riddle no one will around to tell the tale of their location. Besides, they had suffered enough. Six of Legion took step behind him as he made his way to free the prisoners. They had none here to avenge against. Besides, they all shared a common hate for Voldemort.

He almost felt bad for how things turned out for Snape. Almost but not really. It was hard to feel bad for the bloke after everything he put him through, everything he did. Cloud sighed; _Still, it was a messed up way to die…_ Fitting really if not rather messed up.

**Flashback…**

The shaking of the metal spiral staircase broke the deathly quite of the dank, dark room. Ex-Professor Snape looked on with indifference to the intrusion of his solitude wile two figures made their way to him. Cloud knew he never considered Draco a factor for possible company. Especially since it was Draco's fault they were even in this mess.

"Ah, good. Your awake." He drawled. Snape sneered but remained silent. Cloud glided toward him allowing his cloak to billow slightly in his wake similarly to how the former Potions Professor once enchanted his to. Snape's sneer became more pronounced which told Cloud the unspoken jab hit its mark. Cloud stopped before the cell and faced his prisoner silently for a few moments before he spoke through his mask.

"You're going to need fresh robes and a shower. Your hairs entirely too greasy… Even for you."

Snape's expression darkened at the implied insult. "For what, prey tell, Potter?

"It would look entirely too suspicions for you to show up at Voldemort's Lair looking the way you do right now. Rather hard to look like you recruited me for his cause when you look like you've been a prisoner for the last month or so." Cloud answered.

Snape barked out laughing at what he heard. "You are far more deranged than even I thought. What could you possibly offer me to get me to do this fool errand for you?"

It was quite a moment when Cloud spoke in a quite and measured tone. "I can offer you something no one else can. Something neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore ever could… Something you have desired and had been denied, something only I can offer…"

Severus looked up into his mirrored mask disbelievingly. "Riches? I could have had that with the Dark Lord. Women? Not likely and we both know I could not be so easily swayed by pleasures of the flesh. Unlike some _Mutts_ we knew I have never been so weak willed.

Perhaps you plan to offer me a place in your order? Are you going to offer me Power then, Potter?" The former Professor snorted. "I have seen how you coveted the power of those you bring here. I will have none of such practices. Unlike _some_ people I have never been so weak as to need to steal from others that which is not mine. As for a place in your Order, I would rather be stretched upon your table than follow a Potter anywhere for any reason.

Maybe you think I would believe you if you offered me my Freedom? Do you take me for a fool! I have seen far too much, I know too much for even the thought of my freedom to hold any power over me. I know who you are under that mask and for that alone I know you will not set me free. Let us not forget the Vow I am under to protect Draco, whom you also hold captive here. What good would my freedom be to me only to die by the blasted Vow when you kill Draco? You can offer me nothing Potter. Riches, Women, Glory, Power, Honor, Freedom, I seek none of these things. You have nothing I would ever desire… So by all means Potter, pitch your pathetic offer. What do you have that your pathetic imbecilic mind believes I would want for me to serve you?"

A delicate feminine voice broke the strained silence that followed his speech. "Me."

Snapes eyes grew wide as the cloaked woman drew back her hood and reveled herself to him. Slowly, disbelievingly he rose from his place on the floor to grip the bars in a white knuckle grip. "What magic is this? No… You can't be her…"

"Hello Sevie…" the woman whispered softly.

Silence ruled the Dungeon where they stood. Snapes disbelieving voice whispered her name, "Lily…"

Cloud took an unnecessary step back from the scene playing out between his reborn Mother and Snape. The rest of this little drama was hers to star in. Cloud took the shock that ran across the normally emotionally controlled man when she stepped into the torchlight and her face became fully visible.

Her skin was by no means fair. Her body was made from the elements she was reborn in, dirt, stone, and various vegetation. Her long hair ran to the small of her back in browns, greens and red highlights in the pattern of the roses that once graced her grave. Her face appeared partially made of the granite that consisted of her headstone while dirt apparently made the rest. A single leaf ran from the right side of her chin up along the cheekbone to just below her eye. Aside from her burning green eyes and the general composition that made up her body, there still was no mistaking her facial features for the woman he loved so long ago.

Severus took it all in before whispering his question. "How…"

"Harry brought me back Severus. I have watched you all these years struggling under Dumbledore's yoke. I have seen how you tried, and failed, to make things right." Lily's tone softened. "I have heard your pleas for my forgiveness. Help my son, and I will grant it. Help Harry Severus, and I will forgive all."

He pleaded desperately while reaching through the bars. "You will forgive me? I am so sorry Lily… I never meant for everything to go this way… You were right, always right. I wish I would have listened to you back then…"

Cloud watched as his mother raised her hand and placed it along side Snapes face in a comforting gesture. "I know. Harry needs you. Do this one thing for Harry, Severus. Take him to Voldemort and tell him Harry died and you turned the Ministry's Assassin to his cause. Make him believe it Severus… Do this and come back to me. Know I have always thought fondly of you. Even after I died. Voldemort must be made to think Harry is dead so he will attack Hogwarts and Dumbledore. We need the bulk of his Death Eaters in one place for Harry's plan to work and we can end the war once and for all. Please Severus… don't make me beg…"

"No! I should be begging to you… If this is what you want Lily… If this is how I can make things right between us… I will do this… for you. You… You will be here when we return?" the broken man asked hopefully.

She smiled at him kindly. "Right here, waiting."

**End Flashback**

Snape put on the performance of the century when they arrived here. It was amazing to him to see someone lie so easily, effortlessly, and effectively. Even with Voldemort's ability as a Legitimists Snape sold all the bullshit he was told to. When they returned after getting their instructions to hit Hogwarts from the Forbidden forest at Voldemort's Signal, Cloud left Snape to his promised forgiveness and reward.

**Flashback**

Cloud shadow walked them into his barrowed dungeon. His mother stood in the same spot she was in when they had left. Snape stumbled forward before he shivered from the effects of Cloud's preferred method of travel. Personally he liked Shadow Travel over other Wizarding methods. Apparition gave him a queasy feeling from being squeezed through what ever it was they traveled through. Portkey travel was just rough and he never mastered the landing. Same with Floo travel, another method that left him flat on his face after using it. Shadow Travel was just cold, granted it was bone chilling cold but just cold to him. Hedwig never seemed to mind though Luna mentioned it left her momentarily feeling as if she had brushed against a Dementor. A side effect Cloud himself never noticed but seeing Snapes reaction to this way of travel left him thinking there might be something to it.

From behind his polished mask he looked into the burning jade eyes of his mothers and nodded slightly. A knowing smile graced her face as she focused her attention to the man before her. His former Potions Professor was the only one who didn't notice the other four people in the room with them. Cloud noted Draco noticed them from inside his cell. He couldn't keep his eyes off were they where standing to the side out of sight. For their part they watched Snape intently and patiently.

Cloud turned back to Snape in time to see him stop before his mother. Lily smiled sweetly at him before embracing him in a hug. "Thank you Severus. I forgive you for everything you have ever done to me."

Cloud watched for a few moments while the vilest teacher to ever grace Hogwarts esteemed halls cried in his mothers embrace. When he raised his face from her shoulder Cloud saw something he had never seen on the mans face before, a smile. It was a rather unnerving experience.

His smile however was short lived when she continued speaking. Her words also spoken by the other members of Legion in the room. "However, We are Legion and you must pay for your crimes against the innocent."

With those words Lily Potter nee Evens shoved him backward were he was caught and dragged to the ground. The older man was Snapes first kill under Voldemort's banner. The other three were Muggle sisters he killed a few months ago as a part of Voldemort's campaign to shake up and terrorize the Muggle Ministry.

Snape screamed in panic when he set eyes on these reborn souls who had come for him. Panic gave way to screams of pain and terror when they set upon him and began to feast. Cloud watched while Snape was consumed begging for Lily to save him. His mother only stood there and smiled sadly as she watched her one time friend pay for his crimes in the only way Legion accepted.

Cloud's fascination with this little drama was broken when he heard Draco's screams of terror at what he was seeing before him. No one reborn had a claim to him as he had yet to 'Earn' his mark. Cloud had interrupted his plans to achieve such when he captured him. He took several measured steps toward him, pulled one of Hedwig's side arms and shot Draco in the face ending his ear splitting screams.

With his back to the cooling corpse of the former scion of House Malfoy Cloud turned to the reborn form of his mother. "After they've finished and returned home, mark him with one of the Daggers and make sure someone brings him when we take Riddle Manor. We'll leave him with others like him."

"Of course dear." She stated before Cloud stepped through the shadows…

End Flashback

Cloud shook off the memories and turned to the one beside him. "Cedric, take a few others and stake the bodies of the unclaimed out front. Make sure they are marked."

The reborn teen nodded his head. "No problem Harry." Cloud's one time Quidditch rival turned and silently called a few others to stab his daggers into the corpse and drag them outside to be displayed. Cloud smiled from behind his mask. Despite the fact Cedric was technically dead it was nice to hang out with him again. It didn't take long for Cloud and Legion to complete their journey to the make shift cells the Death Eater crafted in the bowels of Riddle Manor.

"Madam Bones if you could take the cells on the right I would appreciate it. Dad, please take the left."

While they tore the cell doors form the cells Cloud directed the others about him to help remove the prisoners from the Manor and take them to the Muggle town nearby so they could get some help. As Legion walked or in some cases carried out the former residents of this hell hole Cloud took notice of their condition. Most of them looked more dead than Legion, and they still had their original bodies.

Cloud turned to his mother who stood, as always since she was reborn as one of Legion, at his side. "When those upstairs have finished and these people have been dropped off in the village, we leave for Hogwarts to finish this. Are you sure Legion will be satisfied with the manner I deal with Voldemort?"

Lily smiled at her son. "Yes dear. As long as we can participate in some manner we shall be able to cross back across the Veil, satisfied Vengeance has been meted out."

Cloud nodded. "Good. I don't know how he achieved immortality but according to the 'Book of Shadows' it doesn't matter what he did, this will make sure that when I kill him, he'll stay dead. None of this floating spirit nonsense." Cloud fell silent for a few moments before he mumbled to himself, "Hopefully before she finds me…"

**Authors Note:**

Okay, Again, sorry for the long delay in this story but here is the latest update. The next chapter is already half written and should be out in a week, two at most. A little note all prior chapters have undergone some editing, which I am sure has been noticed. Also, all reviews and replies to reviews will now and for all stories be posted on my forum. If its not there yet it will be in the next couple of days.

Here you go, This story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback. For those of you who have already reviewed, thank you all very much.

This story has been Beta'ed by me. It shouldn't take more than a few days for either Tigerman and my wife to lend their skills to the next update.

_Updated: 8-3-10 _

Thank you all for reading.


	14. Blood for Blood

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Unfortunately, Tigerman has been too busy to beta this for me. However, I have done what I can.

**Chapter 14, Blood for Blood**

The blood red moon was still full he noticed. It had been that way ever since he did the ritual to summon Legion. The astronomical anomaly had not gone unnoticed by the muggles either. Those who weren't focused on all of the murders Legion committed, the disappearances, or the empty graves from all over the country were speculating on what was causing it. Merlin only knew what the magical community thought of it. Well, those who weren't involved in the war. The lone figure lowered his head from the clear sky above him to the scene playing out before him. The moon bathed the landscape in its rich red touch as far as the eye could see.

From where Cloud stood he could see Hagrids hut not far from him and he had a prefect view of the Voldemort's assault on Hogwarts. He missed Hagrid. The Assassin sighed wistfully. Even his inedible rock cakes. Those tasty bits of stone cunningly disguised as muffins had been a weekly delicacy during the years he use to attend here. It's a good thing this is a school of Wizardry because he'd lost several teeth to the evil little confections. He broke himself from his musing and brought it back to the business at hand. Hagrid was part of a life he no longer held any claim too.

Currently it was a standstill with Voldemort standing before his army and Dumbledore before the defenders. Cloud snorted. Voldemort sure loved his dramatics. He never seemed to be able to do anything without preaching what a great Wizard he is or how right his Pureblood propaganda garbage was.

On Voldemort's side Harry could easily see the six Giants standing tall wielding great tree trunks for clubs. Before the ranked Death Eaters stood quite a few Werewolves, Vampires, and Inferius. Voldemort easily out numbered the defenders twenty to one. On Dumbledore's side stood the Order of the Phoenix and Castle staff from Hogwarts mixed with a few of age students who Cloud assumed took up arms to defend the Castle. They stood before the great doors, literally between the preverbal rock and hard place. Things did not look too good for the light.

Cloud himself stood ready. Hedwig's guns rested easily at his sides, his M4 assault rifle on his back while he looked down the scope of his fifty-caliber rifle. He wore no shirt or cloak tonight. Instead his torso was sheathed in the smoky shadows that seemed to emanate and roll off of his lean frame. The runes from the ritual burned through his skin showing momentarily through the black smoke showing hints of blackish green flame. As always, his mask rested on his head and his claws upon his arms.

Through the scope he could tell his plan had worked. Voldemort had committed most if not all of his forces here. When he unleashed Legion he could destroy damn near every one of his supporters and Voldemort himself. The war would then be over in one great gout of blood. It was Perfect.

While these thoughts flowed through his mind all about him the ground seemed to stir. Slowly but surely a thousand heads began rising from the forest litter. It didn't take long for Legion to rise from the earth about him, ready for their part. Cloud continued to look through the scope of his rifle overlooking Voldemort's forces while going over his plan again, anything to keep his mind off…her.

The worst part was the more he tried to put her out of his mind the more she rose to the surface. The young assassin sighed. When Legion first rose Cloud could feel its power course through him and all their minds waited for his command. However he was not interested in commanding any of them. Instead he called those reborn who died by Death Eaters or Voldemort himself to him, minus her. Those he chose to not call to him he released from his control to seek their vengeance. That night hundreds of muggles and wizards died when Legion sought their marks. The papers over the next few days, both Muggle and Magical were filled with brutal stories and eyewitness accounts of Legions deeds.

Cloud was thankful that she was giving him this time to make things right. Giving him this chance to make the world a better place before she came for him. He knew she would, he was responsible for her death. When she came, when she decided it was time and she found him, he wouldn't fight her. He could use his connection with Legion to stop her if he really wanted to, but he wouldn't. It was the price he knew he had to pay, and pay it he would, willingly. After all, evil had to be punished and over the last few months Cloud had earned death. He just hoped she waited until he put Voldemort in the ground. So far it looked like she would.

"I sure miss this place. Its good to be back." Cedric spoke from slightly behind him with a hint of nostalgia. Cloud nodded in agreement. Despite how hard this place had tired to kill him over the years, it still felt like home.

From his right he heard his father and mother talking about their favorite haunts on the grounds. Various antidotes of his pranks crept in from time to time. Other former wizard and witches about him were doing the same. Those who use to be Muggles marveled at the great structure before them. Cloud sighted down his scope taking in the defenders while Legion conversed, reminisced, and waited.

Through his scope he could see fear etched into most of the defenders faces. Fear and in some cases resolve. They knew this was the final battle and none truly expected to survive it. Despite this knowledge they stood tall before the doors of Hogwarts. He could read the determination in their faces. If Voldemort wanted access to the castle and its young defenseless inhabitance it would be over their dead bodies. No one was going into that good night quietly. Each was prepared to go only after they gave their all and showed the Dark forces railed against them what they were made of. Like all things in life, nothing was free. The defenders would not sell their lives easily or cheaply.

While Cloud was scanning the crowd of defenders he noticed a pack of students who stood slightly to the side of the main group. At their front was his former classmate Neville Longbottom. His jaw was set with a fierce expression on his face. Cloud liked the look of the young Longbottom. The look was mirrored by all of those around him. He vaguely remembered Luna mentioning he continued the D.A. with select students. Neville had about ten of them at his back keeping one eye on the enemy and one eye on Neville waiting for his direction.

He lowered the rifle. Clouds eyes began burning the same as Legions as he taped his connection with them. They immediately quieted and looked to him. "Legion. When you rend any of the Lestranges take them before Longbottom. He too has a score to settle with them. Let him see Justice be done to those who took so much from him. They may not have killed his parent's bodies but they killed their minds. I think Neville would appreciate seeing them met their end."

A thousand voices of Legion responded to his request. "As you will it, let it be done." Cloud nodded. He once again raised his scope back to his eye to scan the scene before him again.

"Of the enemy kill outright any of the unclaimed on your way toward your marks. Break their necks, rip out their hearts, slash their throats, whatever it takes. If the defenders have them stunned or bound, even better. None of the guilty leaves the field of battle with their lives intact. Kill them all. Ignore only those who the others have claim to. Protect the defenders where you can. Protect them from the enemies' curses. Unbind them as you pass. Shield them with your bodies if you have to and remake yourselves from the grounds where you fall. Remove as quickly as you can from the field any wounded of the defenders to inside the Great Doors. Whatever it takes to protect the innocent.

Remember, the Defenders will not understand we are on their side and most likely will attack us. Ignore them. Even after they see we are with them they may still attack us because they do not approve of our methods. Ignore them. We are not here to harm the innocent, we are here to bring Justice to the guilty and make them pay for their crimes."

"As you will it, let it be done." A thousand voices of Legion coursed.

The brightness of the flames burning from Clouds eyes dimmed slightly as he directed these words to those who were apart of tackling Voldemort. "We shall do the same as we make our way to Voldemort. Does everyone know what they are to do?"

His mother spoke for the collective members assembled around him. "Yes Harry. We have the staffs you crafted for us. We understand what we need to do. End this for us love, do not let him escape Justice. We wont be able to rest if you do."

"I won't Mum."

Harry watched as a streak of green raced from the attackers into the sky. The Dark Mark took form directly over the gates of the ancient castle. Its skull like visage stared down to all below adding its green luminescence to the crimson from the moon. The skull was a promise of death to all who looked upon it. It proclaimed to all that someone died here in this place. The snake like tongue that slithered from its mouth foretold to all that Voldemort, the poison of the Wizarding world, had been here and taken that life. It was also Clouds signal to attack. Already the defenders were throwing everything they had into Voldemort's army while they did the same to them. Even from where he stood he could feel the ground tremble from the battle that just began.

Cloud looked on dispassionately while he sighted one of the giants through the scope of his rifle. He whispered but one phrase to the lost souls who had come back to this world in the name of Vengeance. Slowly Cloud tightened his finger on the trigger. His words lost to the loud report of the rifle and the banshee wail that was the reborns battle cry. Yet Legion heard him regardless as they rushed forward to their promised feast.

"Kill them all."

xxxxxx

Professor McGonagall stood tall while transfiguring clumps of earth and rocks into various forms while her diminutive companion laid upon them a complicated series of animation charms. Together they stood before a small area where the wounded were being dragged before the house elves took them to the infirmary. Sadly both noticed the constant flow of wounded moving into their direction.

Between her transfigurations and Filius's charms they had managed to create a grate many demi-golems that was proving to be a great annoyance to the enemy while buying valuable time for he wounded to get through. It has been a long time since either of them had to strain themselves so but they valiantly gave it everything they had. The two of them alone had made quite a dent in the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forces. Still, she could see it was clearly not going to be enough.

A great bellowing yell of pain sounded from a giant a few dozen yards away. She wished she knew who was doing it or how they were doing it but someone was hurting and dropping them quickly. Great holes tore through the beast's chest, arms and legs. The thirty foot tall humanoid teetered under the unknown onslaught before it became too much. The giant fell to the ground crushing a few of its smaller ally's under its great bulk. Still, it wasn't enough. The battle had only been going for a few moments and they already had to many coming through their area. They were out numbered too greatly. The chance she would not see the morning light and the new regime was high. Her heart weighed low with that knowledge. There was no chance of victory here but she knew that before the battle started. There was only saving as many as she could before her time came to join her husband and family whom were lost so long ago. When she saw them again, she would at least have that.

McGonagall was broken from her thoughts by the panting voice of the Charms Professor. "Voldemort's reinforcements from the forest are almost here. I don't think we are going to be able to hold them Minnie. I think… I think this is it…"

A great explosion rocked the area sending both of them to the ground before she could reply. The aged scotts woman shook her head to clear the ringing and tried to focus her vision while sluggishly looking about for wherever her wand landed. When her vision cleared enough to see properly she saw a masked Death Eater standing before her with his wand pointed directly at her heart. She never had time to brace herself before the situation became even more confused. Someone else entered her vision flying into the man before he could utter a word sending both of them sprawling to the ground. Wasting no time the aged professor took this moment to locate her wand. She rose quickly to assist her savior but when she turned around what she saw would be something that would stay with her until the end of days.

The Death Eaters screams of panic lasted only a moment before her savior punched his fist into prone figures chest. A still beating heart was ripped out along with a fountain of blood. The figure raised his itself from the body of their foe casualy discarding the still beating organ. It turned to face her for just a moment; it was enough to see his face clearly. She immediately recognized him from the many detentions he had under her eye. It was Jason Biggs, a graduate from last year. Rumor had it he was killed along with his muggle family earlier this summer. Even with his face looking as if it was made of dirt and grass she recognized him easily. His burning green eyes sent chills down her spine but it was his voice that almost caused her to faint when he spoke.

"Professor McGonagall… Innocent…" With that cryptic statement he turned from her and rushed into the battle leaping onto a Werewolf dispatching it just as cleanly and quickly as he did the Death Eater before her. This time by snapping the mans neck.

Before she could regain her senses another figure rushed toward them. She watched Flitwick cast a great many spells at the man but none of them seemed to do much to slow his charge. Completely stunned she watched in wide eye horror as he approached. However, just like before this one didn't reach them either. Instead he seemed to trip falling face first into the ground. A figure seemed to materialize out of thin air close by before it stepped forward. It placed its boot on the prone man unleashing the muggle weapon it carried. The silver polished mask it wore reflected the fire from the tip of the weapon. Her ears rang with the sound it made while blood seemed to explode heavenward from the fresh corpse. As quickly as it began the figured stopped raising the weapon. A part of it fell bouncing of the corpse the figure still had his booted foot resting on. A similar part was pulled from the belt on the figures waist by its metal braced hands and injected into the weapon by the strange faceless figure before her. She took a step back from it taking in the casual way it stood looking around. Green flames danced through the black smoke that seemed to waif from his form.

"Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick. Lovely party. I see you've invited all the finest people." He raised the weapon to his shoulder and fired a quick burst dropping another cloaked figure that was about to finish Tonks. "Not to be rude but I see a few people I've yet to introduce myself too. I'm sure well see each other later." With that the man moved forward into the den of battle. Both professors watched stunned for a moment while he 'introduced' himself to the enemy while his minions tore the opposition's forces to shreds.

"Minnie… Merlin do you know who that sounded like?" The charms professor whispered.

Tears of shame, guilt, and sadness trekked down her face as the import hit her. She couldn't even find the words to express how much she preyed he was wrong.

xxxxxxx

Cloud lined up the last of the 30mm grenade from the under-barrel of the M4 in his hands. With a now familiar 'thunk' it flew toward its target, the back of the last Giants knee. Giants were tough to kill what with their magical resistance, thicken hides, and unbelievable strength. However like all other mammalilian life on the planet, magical or mundane, they all shared a similar weakness. Mammals couldn't walk or run if the backs of their knees were armored or the skin was too thick. In addition to that tidbit if you cut that particular joint, no matter the species, you could hobble them greatly. Not only hobble them but with the great veins that run through that region of the body if you cut deep enough they would bleed out within moments. The Assassin had fell a few of them in this fashion already.

The explosion from the round floored almost a dozen people who happened to be close by. Cloud watched the giant teeter before falling backwards landing upon at least half of them crushing them instantly. One of the lucky ones who didn't get crushed rose shakingly to his feet only to be rewarded with the last round from the rifle. Cloud frowned looking down at the offending weapon before he cast it to he side pulling Hedwig's pistols. He continued on his way toward where he was sure Voldemort was.

Cloud surveyed the battlefield. Despite his efforts the Defenders were still struggling. There were great wizards and witches on that side but few with real battlefield experience. Even fewer who could perform well at top levels for this length of time without exhausting themselves. One thing about Voldemort's forces, they may not have been gifted as greatly as the defenders; but they did have experience fighting and killing. They were use to using their magic at maximum capacity for quite a while.

Voldemort's minions were faring rather well against Legion. From where he was standing he could see that most of them had finally figured out the killing curse had no effect on them. They had started using mostly explosion hexes. Sounds and debris rained down onto all those who still moved. It did quite the trick in slowing Legion down but little else. Cloud watched as one of his Legion began to pull itself from the ground remaking its lost body from terrain in which it fell. All over the battlefield this scene was repeated endlessly. Part of Legions power. They were unyielding, unkillable, and relentless in their quest for Vengeance.

Cloud continued to stride through the battle taking shots with the handguns killing the unclaimed or maiming those whom Legion hunted. All the while he made his way toward where Voldemort was unknowingly making his last stand. He still had about a half dozen of his best around him but they were hard pressed to keep the tides at bay.

_ "Legion, prepare for the Ritual."_

A thousand voices immediately rang out into the battle all about them. "As you will it, let it be done!"

He picked up his pace while at the same time Legion abandoned the stalling tactic they had been using. Quickly Voldemort's forces became overwhelmed by the undead tide that swept their ranks. Those of Legion whom had a personal score to settle with Voldemort himself rushed him putting him entirely on the defensive while the last of his people were swept away. Bellatrix looked like an unhappy crowd surfer. Cloud took the time to see Legion throw her down before Longbottom. Neville's face could only be described as righteous when Legion started feasting on her. At Trixie's inhuman scream of pain from within the mob of Legion surrounding her Voldemort lost it.

A great magical concussion wave erupted around him sending everyone and everything standing into the air or rolling them across the ground clearing a thirty-foot clearing around him. He was tickled to no end to see even Dumbledore was rag doll tossed across the field. In to the aftermath of his rage Cloud stepped out instantly drawing Voldemort's attention.

A moment ago the sounds of living and dieing blanked the field of battle but now a pin could fall into the blood soaked grass and be heard by all. All eyes stood stunned at the drama being played out upon this macabre stage. Two men held center slightly circling each other. The Dark Lord Voldemort and the mysterious Cloud measured each other primed to unleash their might.

"My my my. You've got quite the temper. What's the matter? Lose something?"

Riddle was quietly sizing him up. Cloud couldn't help himself, this was the first time he had the upper hand over Voldemort and he intended to make the most of it. Besides Legion needed time to prime the Ritual. He could hear his inner circle chanting within his mind. "So quite… Where's the melodrama? The posturing? Where's the speeches we all know and expect from the greatest Wizard of all time?"

He couldn't help it. Cloud laughed at him with the crowd of on lookers gasping counterpoint. "Come on Tommy boy. Tell me about how you can't be defeated. How about how great you are? That one's a classic. Can't really go wrong there…"

Unable to resist the bait Voldemort hissed at him. "Who are you?"

"That's the million galleon question isn't it? I'm a weapon. I suppose you could call me _the _weapon for the light." Cloud replied cryptically.

Voldemort snorted. "You are no light Wizard. Light Wizards do not kill."

"I never said I was a Light Wizard. I said I was their weapon. Big difference Tommy. Nonetheless I am their weapon. Forged by Albus Dumbledore himself from a young age. Unfortunately for him, I grew a mind of my own. When I'm done with you, I'll kill him next."

It was silent a moment apart from the shuffling of people around them. They both knew his forces had been defeated. Voldemort stood alone in a sea of enemies. Cloud noted he was so confident in his own superiority even this did not rattle him. He knew what would though. A few of those gathered started whispering mixing in a few startled gasps.

Cloud chuckled humorlessly. "I see a few in the peanut gallery have figured it out. I've been a poor host and this has gone on long enough." Slowly Cloud reached up splaying his clawed fingers over the mask that covered his face. He drew out the moment by slowly raising the mask from himself before tossing it aside. The look of surprise on Voldemort's face was priceless when he realized who stood before him.

"Impossible! Your Dead!" He bellowed.

Harry's face contorted into a knowing smirk. Those closest to him jumped back from the frigid look in his jade eyes. "I got better."

The circling stopped as the two of them stared each other down. "Look around Voldemort. I'm not the only one who's come back."

When the crowd had moved away from the unholy specter that was Harry Potter among them, Harry's inner circle stepped forward carrying the staffs he made not long ago. They formed the outer boundary of the Ritual that was labeled so dark that all records of it were hunted and destroyed by all wizards and witches since its creation. The Ritual didn't even have a name. To even speak of it would get a wizard or witch sent to Azkaban for at least a year.

"I'm sure you recognize Madam Bones. She sure remembers you. Next to her is Frank Bryce. I doubt you know his name but he was the Muggle you killed a year before you were reborn. He was also blamed for the murder of your father and Grandparents. Speaking of parents, Next to him you might recognize your Father. Tomas Riddle Sr."

The undead man before him spat onto the ground. His voice was highly cultured when he cursed Voldemort. "You are no son of mine, just the bastard offspring of a desperate girl."

By this time Voldemort's eyes were wide in fear. Legion was right, Voldemort feared death in any form. Harry remembered the terror in his eyes when the spirits attacked him after he broke the connection. His old victims standing before him apparently alive again was seriously rattling the Dark Lord. Harry continued enjoying every moment. "Speaking of the desperate girl, next to him is your Mother, Merope Gaunt."

Merope hissed. "If I had known what you would become I would have killed us both back then." She too spat on to the ground.

"Dorcas Meadowes. You remember her don't you? She had caused all kinds of problems for you by using her contacts in Gringotts and the Ministry to put a serious stopper into your funding during the first war. She definitely remembers your several hour-long visit. Finally the last two are James Potter and his wife Lily Potter."

Voldemort spun to look at Harry. "That is how you turned him from me…"

Harry's cold laugh was easily a match for his own. "It was so easy. I had Draco and Snape for quite a while. Took them from this very school. Snape was easy to turn to my cause. Neither Dumbledore nor you could give Snape what I could..."

"Where is he?" Voldemort shouted.

Harry raised one eyebrow simply enjoying how rattled he made Voldemort. "I feed him to Legion after I was done with him."

Voldemort surprised everyone by his laughter. It rang clear and loud across the stunned silence of those watching. "What an ally you would have made Potter. Together we could have ruled all of Europe! Such a waste of magic…"

_ Perfect. _Legions' chanting was reaching its crescendo for the ritual. The entire time he had been taunting Riddle they had been summoning the magic's necessary. All it needed now was a powerful spark of power to ignite it. Ever accommodating Harry watched Voldemort raise his wand. Many people gasped, some screamed when he yelled his curse.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _The killing curse streaked toward him. Harry stood tall and still making no move to avoid the deadly magic's heading his way. Once it struck him he felt the spears trying to cut the invisible ties that held his soul within this body. He grunted from the impact but did not fall nor die as everyone expected. Instead all the runes along his body flared.

He didn't know how Voldemort achieved his immortality but Harry managed his own version of it by summoning Legion. He could reconstitute any part of his body by taking the essence of any living creature in addition to keeping his soul anchored. He was the focal point and the anchor for Legion to be in this world. Likewise, Legion anchored him here. A lesson Voldemort just learned.

Legion timed the their chanting perfectly to reach its peak at the same time as when the curse struck him. The blacken night which before was only lit from the blood red moon, the chilling green Dark Mark or the various lit wands now shone with the radiance coming from him. It lasted only a moment before it went out. Both Voldemort and Harry collapsed to the ground as if they were mere puppets whose strings were cut.

Harry was the first to move. He was so weak now but he chuckled at the success of his plan. When he opened his eye he could see Legion holding back the crowd around them. They knew what he had done, but the crowd didn't yet. A painful moan came from Voldemort's direction. He was more than pleased to see Voldemort was in worse shape than he was. Everything had hinged on this part of the plan.

"What's the matter Riddle? You're looking rather… pasty…" Harry quipped from the ground were he lay.

"What the hell have you done Potter?" His weakened voice attempted to shout.

Harry could hear the panic in his voice. It was sweet music to his ears. He slowly began to raise himself to his feet. The claws on his arms and hands were so heavy. He was barley able to hold up his own weight while he tried to stagger over to where Voldemort was. "I found a way around your Immortality Tom. I found a way to kill you."

By this time Voldemort finally found the strength to roll over. Judging by the way he was panting that took a great deal of what strength he had. He shakingly raised his arm pointing with an unsteady hand the wand he held at Harry's wobbling form. "Impossible… I… I am Immortal! I would know if you destroyed any of my Anchors…"

Harry's labored voice replied. "I didn't have to… Feel that tightening in your chest? The weakness in all your limbs? All your speed, Reflexes, all the rituals you used to strengthen that body making you unbeatable in a duel. It's all gone now. You see, all of that was made by and maintained by magic. There's no magic here. Not anymore…"

Riddle waived the useless stick a few times before he tried to weakly shout out incantations. None of it worked. His eyes grew even wider as the implications struck him. Harry continued to drunkenly stagger closer to him pausing only long enough to pull the ritual knife at his back free.

"That's right Riddle. All the magic you know, all that power you have is worthless now. I've taken your Immortality. I've taken your followers. I've taken your Magic. Now, now I'm going to take your life. How does it feel Tom? To know I have taken everything you have ever held dear? Tell me Tom… How does it feel to face the very thing you have strove your entire life to avoid? How does it feel to know you are going to die weak and powerless at the hands of a boy not even seventeen?"

Voldemort struggled to his own feet pulling a knife of his own while Harry taunted him. "You're one to talk Potter. You're in just as bad a condition as I am. Your Legion cannot save you in here. No Mudblood mother to save you. When I kill you there will be no one to stand in my way."

The two men staggered around each other swaying back in forth from the strain of keeping their bodies upright. The stalemate didn't last long before Voldemort lunged forward. Harry knew he would have to make the first move. It was just what made Voldemort what he was. They both knew it was taking everything he had to push his body this far.

The end was anticlimactic. Voldemort stepped forward far faster than Harry thought he would be able too. The wild unpracticed stab would have gutted him from navel to rib had he not been expecting it.

With a well-practiced ease that even his weakened state couldn't diminish Harry jerked to the side thrusting his own knife into his opponents lung as hard as he could. The sound of Voldemort's dieing grunt was lost to the gasping from the crowd.

Harry looked deep into the blood red eyes of the man who took so much from him relishing this moment. His mouth opened and closed gasping for breath. The only thing holding him upright was Harry. Harry slowly lowered the dieing villain to the ground never breaking eye contact nor taking his hand off the knife.

"Breathe. Breathe Tom." Harry whispered. His own weakness was forgotten as he knelt over his foe watching Voldemort struggle to draw breath. Harry was almost giddy. It showed in his voice while he mockingly encouraged Voldemort to struggle for each breath.

"That's it… keep breathing. Can you feel it Tom? Can you feel death hovering over you?" He pulled the knife burying it again into his enemy's flesh. This time into the other lung. Tom Riddle's scream of pain echoed hollowly in the still night. Harry tilted his head back in pleasure at the sound before he returned to watching the light leave Voldemort's eyes.

"Time for you to pay for your crimes Tom Riddle." Harry pulled the knife free again only to repeatedly plunge it into Voldemort's chest. Even after he was truly dead Harry continued to stab the blade into him. Tears trekked down his face as he screamed animalisticly with each savage thrust. He poured every ounce of hate, every injustice ever done to him and to others into each and every strike. Eventually even this was not enough for him. Harry slashed the blood soaked blade across the corpse throat. Placing his foot on its chest he griped each side of Voldemort's skull pulling upward with everything his rage-fuelled body could manage. Bone broke joining the sounds of tearing flesh when Harry pulled free from the body the disembodied head of the man who murdered his parents and caused so much strife.

When it finally came free Harry fell backward onto the ground. He lay there for several moments before he once again regained his feet to start walking out of the null magic area he and Legion created. The crowd whom had pressed close to watch matched him step for step. Just in the other direction.

All burning runes on his body burst into life once he stepped free of the circle once again fuelling him with Legions power. It was staggering how much there was after having nothing at all. Still holding the severed head of his kill he leaned his head back to relish it. With Riddle dead he only had one other person to kill. Legion had taken care of the others.

The voice of his mother broke into his mind. _Its done love. We are avenged. _

_I shouldn't be much longer. She'll find me soon. I wont see you again…Thank you…For everything._

_ Don't be so sure Harry dear. Know we always will love you. No matter the choices you make._

_ I love you too Mum…_

Harry could hear Legion moving into the null magic area he created. Without Voldemort to feast on there was only one way to send them back. Legion was impervious to everything except that field. A safe guard to prevent any of Legion from being stuck in this world. He listened as they walked through. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the last body return to their base components. After he felt the last of the reborn walk through Harry slowly lowered his head. When he opened his eyes he saw the person he was looking for.

"Albus Dumbledore…"

He had aged a great deal since he had last seen him. His once bright colorful robes were caked in mud and damaged from the battle. Tears trekked down his aged face.

"Harry…" His eyes shown with sadness, pity, and regret. Harry didn't care. He started making his way toward him. He gave Dumbledore credit. Everyone else backed away from him but he held his ground.

Harry opened his arms wide "The Prophecy is fulfilled. How proud you must feel Dumbledore. Am I not the perfect weapon? Where is the craftsman's Pride in his work?"

"I did not want this for you Harry…"

Harry shouted walking over his words. "LIKE HELL! You left me with the Dursleys who have been nothing but abusive to me all my life. ANY chance I had to be normal you TOOK from me so you could preserve your weapon. My existence became more important than my LIFE! YOU allowed me to be thrown into Azkaban! For three months they physically tortured me! Dementors were POSTED outside my cell every moment of each day. They raped my mind when guards weren't beating me!"

"A student died because of you Harry…" Dumbledore tried to reason.

"Don't you think I know THAT? You have no Idea how much losing Sirius and…" Harry gulped still unable to say her name. "_Her_ did to me? We were trying to help. We were fighting because the adults whom were supposed to be watching over us were doing NOTHING! In the end the only thing you HAVE done right is forge me into the monster you see before you…"

"Harry, see reason…"

Harry ignored the mans words lost to his rage. "Look at what you have wrought, Dumbledore. You and your manipulations caused all of this to happen! You may not have any blood directly on your hands but because of you and your meddling countless people have died! You are just as guilty as Voldemort was for everything that has happened! I'll have your blood just like I had his…"

Harry strode the last step forward simultaneously raising his clawed hand to strike the old man down when he heard a voice that froze him cold.

"Harry STOP!"

All the muscles in his body froze an inch from killing Dumbledore. For his part Dumbledore did not shy from the strike. Either because he thought Harry wouldn't do it or from his own guilt he was never sure. Harry slowly turned to see for himself the truth of what his ears were telling him.

She stood ten feet away from him. Harry's eyes never left her soft brown ones. He never noticed Luna who was half supporting her. Nor did he see Susan or Hannah flanking them.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

The crowd parted wide giving them a clear lane to him. Harry walked away from Dumbledore as if he was living a dream. He knew she would find him eventually and here she was. He was guilty; it was time for him to pay for his own crimes.

He staggered closer before falling to his knees before her. He held up Voldemort's severed head to her. He had already made his decision to not run when she found him. He waited for Hermione to extract her revenge.

"I did it Hermione, I got him." Harry swallowed thickly. "I killed Voldemort. See…" He held up the severed head to her not noting the queasy look on her face from the close proximity to it. "I'm so sorry… I tried… I tried everything before Legion… I wasn't strong enough… Please forgive me?"

Hermione's brown eyes looked into Harry's watery green. "Forgive you for what Harry?"

"Because of me you died… I didn't even know about it until after I was released from Azkaban. I got Dolohov for you… It took him months before he finally died…" Harry nervously licked his dry lips. "I knew… I knew you would come for me. I don't ask for mercy. I've done horrible things. Things I know you would not approve of. I've tortured, killed and enslaved the souls, magic, and minds of many. I am more than willing to pay the price for my deeds… but please, if you can, please forgive me…"

All Harry saw was his Hermione standing before him. He never noticed that her face was pale flesh. It was not the dirt or vegetation that marked a member of Legion. Nor did he notice the painful look on her face from transverseing that great distance that separated Hogsmeade from Hogwarts.

Hermione stood before her ex-boyfriend in despair. In the months since they had last seen each other he'd changed a great deal. _Oh Harry… _

She moved away from Luna whom she was leaning on. Voldemort's head fell from Harry's grasp while the rest of his body froze up. Hermione looked down onto haggard face of her best friend who looked as if he expected her to strike him or something. Slowly she lowered herself before him taking him into her arms.

She tenderly spoke to him. "It's going to be okay Harry… I forgive you. It's going to be okay…"

The floodgates within Harry broke. Suddenly he began bawling like a small child in her arms. Hermione continued to hold the blood-splattered murder in her arms. _He's so broken. Dumbledore, Azkaban, the war. Its pretty much destroyed his mind._ She looked up at the girls who brought her to Harry. Luna looked around dreamily but Hermione could see the steel in her eyes. Susan stood unsure of what to do but just as ready to defend them if she had to while Hannah stood frowning at everyone who looked at them.

_ We've all lost so much. They've lost their entire families. I most likely wont live another year. Harry's become a murdering lunatic. _Luna turned to look at Hermione. As if she knew what she was thinking the odd Ravenclaw nodded her head.

Hermione continued to rock Harry back and forth while he sobbed into her shoulder begging for her forgiveness. _Okay then… I know what I have to do. Anything is better than this…_

"Don't worry Harry. I have you now. I have you…"

_Fin._

**Authors Note:**

I have Beta'ed this story to the best of my limited ability.

This story contains a Dark but not evil Harry. Will Feature torture, blood, gore, and other nasty deeds. Like I said, Dark Harry but not evil. Definitely twisted though.

Here you go, this story is apart of the Eight Shades Universe and is considered to be the Fourth Shade. This is it folks. When I first started this fic I had no idea it would take me almost a year to finish but I am very happy that I finally did. I hope everyone enjoyed the fic. For those of you who feel the ending is leaves you hanging, there is a reason for it. All will be explained in the final fic of this series. Please feel free to read and review as I enjoy the feedback.

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
